Un mafioso enamorado
by Lucyanaliz
Summary: El es el primogénito de un capo de la mafia y vive su vida rodeado de mujeres banales y hombres corruptos. Pero ahí alguien que le ha llamado la atención, en el preciso día, que había renunciado a sentir algo en su corazón. Ese chico en el mercado de frutas, lo había cautivado a tal grado, de sentirse un idiota. Un idiota enamorado. No. Mas bien... Un mafioso; enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Serie: Merlín BBC**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (que mas quisiera, yo...)**

**Merthur (chicoxchico) al menos que alguno me haya engañado y sea niña. XD. jaja See You!**

* * *

><p><span>Te quiero; Solo mio.<span>

(Primera parte)

**C**olin Morgan sabía que el Club _"Camelot_" estaba en la calle séptima, en el barrio de las Orquídeas. Se decía que el fantasma de un vendedor de velas estaba en la puerta, perfumando el aire a su paso con el aroma de la cera derretida.

Al cruzar la puerta, Colin recordó esta leyenda que, según su jefe, la clarividencia del maravilloso y fantástico Sir; Gaius, podía ser cierta. Temblando ante la posibilidad de ver semejante espectáculo, decidió no retrasarse demasiado.

Sacudió la lluvia de su chaqueta de Jean pensando que, en noches como ésta, algunos barrios de Londres tenían un aspecto tan misterioso que estimulaban la imaginación.

Había un enorme espejo en la entrada del club y se detuvo un momento para estudiarse. Sus ojos parecían enormes en su cara... tenía una expresión de temor, inseguridad, y se sentía indefenso, a pesar de la chaqueta gastada que cubría su camisa larga a cuadros y de colores claros. Colin compró la chaqueta en una pequeña tienda de ropa semi-nueva y ésta era la primera vez que la usaba. Pensó que le daría una apariencia de seguridad pero no podía ocultar que estaba tenso y nervioso.

Cuando llamó a los Pendragón, para concertar esta cita, uno de ellos lo había atendido y él le había dicho que estaría en el club a las nueve; su voz era fría y dura y tenía acento extranjero. No tuvo que explicarle la razón por la que quería verlo; él le dijo que había estado esperando su llamada.

Saber que debía enfrentarse nada mas y nada menos, que a esa familia, lo hacia sentir nuevamente un pequeño de cinco años.

El club se construyó en la calle séptima hacía mas de un siglos y fue una casa de juego frecuentada por jóvenes aristócratas que, sin duda, actuaban con una intolerable arrogancia.

El actual encargado le había devuelto su antigua belleza y esplendor. La madera, el cobre, y el terciopelo de color rojo oscuro, creaban el ambiente deseado. La escalera por la que subió Colin hacía la oficina privada del propietario estaba alfombrada de color granate oscuro, y conducía a un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de cristal en las paredes.—Dis...disculpe.— soltó al chocar con un hombre alto, bastante fornido pero se relajo cuando esté solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, en dirección contraria a la qué él iba.

Al cruzar el pasillo hacia la puerta con el letrero que anunciaba: "privado", sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban bajo la tela rasposa de su viejo pantalón de jeans.

En segundos; como una cinta de película, miles de imágenes se instalaron en su mente pero eran sobre un día, en particular.

La primera vez...,que se cruzo con los ,ya, por esa época, famosísimos; Pendragon.

* * *

><p><em>Hunith los había mandado al mercado central, en busca de fruta fresca, Gwain a sus diecinueve años ya era un salvaje sin remedio. Mientras, su hermano mayor coqueteaba con la vendedora que no le daba ni cabida. Merlín de tan solo trece años, se hacia cargo de los mandados que correspondían a su hermano mayor pero como siempre, el menor le daba el gusto en todo a su querido hermano. La manzana que era inspeccionada por sus profundos ojos azules, resbalo de sus dedos y callo al suelo de piedra, casi todo Londres eran ruinas de rocas gigantes, añejas, pero excesivamente esculturales a la vista arquitectónica. sus ojos siguieron la fruta, disculpándose con la vendedora y yendo a tomarla del suelo, obviamente la pagaría, era lo correcto, después de todo sus dedos eran demasiado torpes para que una simple manzana sobreviva a él. <em>

_Algo paso a toda velocidad, frente a él._

_Curioso por naturaleza, se debuto para observar la llegada de una limusina negra, que aparcaba junto a la acera de enfrente, dos niñas, maso-menos de su edad (cada una con un globo rojo), dos hombres jóvenes, de unos veinte-tantos y un hombre mayor (con un bastón extraño), bajaron del vehículo pero; los dos jóvenes se quedaron rodeando el auto._

_El hombre mayor, vestía costoso y llevaba un abrigo de piel mientras que las niñas tenían unos vestidos, con volados, hasta las rodillas, ambas; reían y cantaban. Ellos caminaron hasta la iglesia calle arriba. Su hermano le pego un grito, recordando-le que la mujer quería terminar de atenderlo, para seguir con el resto de clientes. Merlín asistió poniendo la manzana en la bolsa y diciendo que la llevaría, luego pidió ajo a lo que su hermano encogió la nariz con asco y el revoleo los ojos ante tal infantileria. — joven,¿Precisa algo mas? — negó, pero antes de volver su rostro a la vendedora que le atendía, noto qué alguien más bajaba de aquel extravagante vehículo; Un chico, seguramente, de la edad de su hermano._

Merlín noto como el chico parecía mantenerse al margen de los otros dos jóvenes, fumando a un costado mientras observaba al hombre mayor y las niñas, qué quizás eran su familia. Al menos, eso le hizo pensar, ver a una mata de pelo rubio gritar: — ¡Príncipe! ¡ven con nosotras! ¡Anda, papá quiere que vengas!— Ambas niñas regresaron por él, pero su principesco chico, parecía rotundo en su decisión de quedarse junto al auto. El hombre mayor se perdió de vista, pero las niñas se mantuvieron cerca del muchacho, los que parecían sus escoltas sonrieron ante la imagen de ambas pequeñas rogando por la atención del mayor.

_El príncipe..._

_Parecía tener el cabello rubio, escapando por una varonil boina negra y vestía una camisa blanca, por debajo de los jeans y una larga chaqueta de cuero negra, hasta las rodillas. Su vestimenta no era la gran cosa, pero se notaba por su manera de caminar y la forma en que se movían sus omóplatos, al darle la espalda, que era un hombre muy fuerte de piel pálida y..._

_Muy guapo._

_Merlin se sonrojo, cuando por mirarlo demasiado, el muchacho giro hacía él, sus miradas chocaron, la suya era tan cristalina como un manantial o un océano tormentoso, no podía decidirse por uno de los dos. La seriedad de su rostro y la frialdad de sus ojos azules, como los suyos, pero menos expresivos, lo inmovilizo, a tal punto, que se había olvidado hasta de respirar, era como ver dos esferas iguales reflejándose en un espejo, pero del otro lado, brillaba un azul mas hermoso que el suyo, de eso estaba seguro._

_El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero no fue así, a una de las niñas se le escapo un globo y, nadie mas que él, lo noto. Soltó la bolsa y sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió con toda la velocidad que poseían sus piernas. Él rubio solo alcanzo a ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. _

_El príncipe voltio a ver lo que Merlín miraba y grito; — ¡Morgana, cuidado!— El claxon del auto, tapo el resto de gritos que sucedieron, la joven se quedo tiesa esperando el impacto que jamás llego. Solo sintió un calor extraño envolver su cuerpo y girarlo como un trompo. Al abrir los ojos, se topo con los que creyó eran los ojos de su sobre protector hermano mayor, pero no. Esas dos perlas azules, expresaban demasiadas emociones juntas, como para ser las de su hermano-gruñón. Siguió expandiendo su campo de visión y parpadeando, noto el cabello oscuro, la nariz y las grandes, pero bonitas orejas._

— ¿Está usted bien?, Señorita...

_**¿Está usted bien?... ¿Bien?,¡BIEN!,pero..., si, Morgana se sentía en la gloria. Como si un ángel la hubiese tomado en sus brazos, abriendo sus preciosas alas, para mostrarle lo perfecto y maravilloso que era el cielo.**_

— Estoy bien, gracias al cielo... —_ Morgana le observo con dulzura y entre suspiros acaricio su rostro y pregunto,_— ¿Como te llamas, ángel mío?

—¡Morgana!, ¡Estas bien!.—_ Alguien quito a la chica de encima de Merlín y este respiro aliviado._— Deja de molestar a este muchacho.—_ Merlín subió la mirada del suelo y la fijo nuevamente en el rubio que sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha recién salvada de ser arrollada_

_Los siguientes acontecimientos, le sorprenderían bastante._

* * *

><p>Regreso al presente, del cual, no debía alejarse...<p>

Había un silencio profundo, que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo lejano de voces, proveniente de los salones de juego, donde ricos extranjeros estarían haciendo la clase de apuestas que había metido en problemas a su estupido hermano mayor. Colin no sabía cómo lograría que los Pendragon fueran benevolentes con ellos, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Pensó que quizá no le resultara tan difícil ya que, según sir Gaius, hacía treinta años Uther Pendragon, el líder de la familia de mafiosos mas grande de todo Londres, este mismo hombre le había propuesto matrimonio a Hunith… (su difunta madre), pero era probable que le guardara rencor a la familia entera por haber rechazado su ofrecimiento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina para cobrar ánimo antes de enfrentarse a la realidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se entrometía en los asuntos de su hermano, además de que jamás en la vida necesito entablar una conversación con personas fuera de su clase social y tuvo que armarse de valor para levantar la mano y pulsar el timbre. Oyó un zumbido, y el picaporte cedió bajo la presión de su mano. Entró en la habitación, donde uno de los Pendragon lo esperaba. Estaba de pie, sus hombros se recortaban en las cortinas de color rojo oscuro que cubrían las ventanas, y aislaban la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Tieso como una roca e inofensivo como un conejo frente a un león. Colin contempló aquellos ojos fieros que parecían no haber conocido nunca la ternura. Tenían el brillo de la inteligencia… ojos azules, como los de un océano perturbado, pensó Colin, y los párpados entrecerrados hacían que la sombra de las pestañas oscuras se proyectara en su piel.

El perfil de su nariz era muy recto, como el de las estatuas griegas. Sus labios parecían nunca haber pronunciado palabras bondadosas o tiernas. Colin sintió que su poder dominaba en la habitación y tuvo miedo.

— Así que nos encontramos de nuevo… — el tono áspero y metálico de su voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

_Era él…_

— ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos... tres años, si mal no recuerdo?

Estaba seguro que la memoria nunca le fallaba en los asuntos que afectaban su vida. Se dio cuenta, aun antes de hablar, de que su voz iba a delatar su nerviosismo.

— Yo... debe ser como usted dice, señor…, Pendragon?— su lengua casi se enredó al pronunciar su apellido, y las palabras salían roncamente, y con dificultad, de su garganta reseca. El rubio asistió.

— Mi pequeña sabandija, parece que necesitas un trago — se acercó al bar y sacó una botella y dos copas alargadas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, algo poco común en los hombres altos y musculosos, y eran acentuados por la costosa tela de su traje. Sirvió las bebidas con pulso firme, sin embargo, Colin estaba seguro que él trataba de dominar su furia, lo que lo hacía mucho más peligroso.

— Venga, siéntate — indicó una silla de piel cerca de su escritorio — Quítese la chaqueta, y póngase cómodo.

Se comportaba con ironía, claro. Sabía muy bien que él estaba más nervioso que un gato, esto se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras lo observaba aproximarse a la silla. No se quitó la chaqueta, pues no quería sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos sobre su lánguido cuerpo.

Tenía una cita para cenar con sir Gaius pero lo había llamado para decirle que se sentía mal, lo cual no era una mentira, porque estar "a solas" con Arthur Pendragon era tan inquietante, que se sentía un poco débil.

Mientras lo observaba verter el vino en las copas, recordaba la forma en que ambos se habían cruzado un par de veces en las calles solitarias de Londres. Después de aquel accidente en su primer encuentro. Le siguieron miles más. Su mirada siempre lo inquietaba y la forma en la que parecía estudiarlo a lo lejos. Colin siempre se sentía demasiado hostigado por aquel hombre.

— Aquí tiene — le entregó una copa de vino — . Está muy pálido, mi niño, por lo que el vino le hará bien.

— Gra... gracias — la voz surgió débil y dio un largo trago del vino de una cosecha muy especial.

— ¿Se siente mejor? — él se sentó en una esquina del gran escritorio y lo miraba fijamente, y Colin nunca había sido más consciente de todo su atractivo. ¿Cómo lograría convencerlo de que Gwaine era digno de su consideración cuando la verdad es que su hermano era un estafador que merecía ser castigado?

— El vino es muy bueno — logró decir, a pesar de que no era el vino, sino el estudio de que era objeto, lo que la habla dejado sin aliento. Una sensación de humillación lo invadió al darse cuenta de que se había atrevido a venir aquí para pedirle que no castigara a Gwaine como debía hacerlo.

— ¿Quiere que le facilite las cosas? — Arturo Pendragon se inclinó y lo obligó a mirarlo — . Usted está aquí por la insistencia del bribón de su hermano, ¿no es así? Él se esconde detrás de su pequeño y tierno hermanito, ¿no? Lo empujo a la arena con el león, esperando que yo atrape su cuello entre mis mandíbulas, mientras él se sienta en un bar, en alguna parte, confiando que no se le castigará como un ladrón si yo encuentro que su hermano es de mi agrado, ¿no es así?, acaso cree que aun siento algo de gratitud..., por aquella vez.

— No del todo, señor Pendragon — la mirada de él parecía atravesarle la carne hasta la médula de los huesos...

Era mirada del fiero caballero en el cuerpo de un poderoso Rey.

— Entonces, explíqueme un poco, jovencito— había un tono sarcástico en su voz— . Hubiera jurado que su hermano lo estaba entregando a los brazos de mi padre, a cambio digamos, de su pellejo.

Colin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Era cierto, parecía que hubiera venido a ofrecerse a los Pendragon, a cambio de la promesa de que Gwaine no sería llevado a juicio.

— Yo... yo vine a verlo — dijo— , esperando hacerle comprender porqué Gwain es de esa manera. Él es un hombre sin carácter, así que, por lo tanto, para usted será difícil comprender su debilidad.

— Mi niño, no intente halagarme hablando de mi fuerza de carácter, más bien, es mi mal genio el que tendría que tomar en cuenta — hablaba en tono mordaz, comunicándole que la cortesía que le mostraba, era superficial y que, en su interior, estaba furioso, como Colin había imaginado.

— No lo culpo por estar enfadado — sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la copa de vino y no se opuso cuando él la llenó de nuevo — . Tiene... todo el derecho a estar furioso, pero, ¿le será devuelto su dinero si Gwaine va a la cárcel?

— Probablemente no — sus ojos centelleaban — , pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de ver a ese despreciable sujeto entre rejas. No te gusta que lo llame ladrón, ¿verdad, Colín? Veo una sombra de dolor en tus ojos, pero él abusó de la confianza que le di y, ¿no esperarás que pase por alto su delito? Tendría que ser un tonto, o un santo, si lo hiciera y no soy nada de eso. Soy un hombre, con sangre Inglesa, que casualmente cree en la redención.

El joven lo miró inquisitivo, después de apurar su copa de vino, él explicó:

— Se trata de la justa venganza que tengo el derecho de reclamar.

Colin suspiró tembloroso al comprender que no había ninguna esperanza de que este hombre se apiadara de Gwaine.

— Mi hermano está horrorizado de pensar en la cárcel... ¿no puede comprender lo que le ocurriría al estar encerrado con esos criminales? Él no es un criminal al pensar en cometer un delito. Es un tonto y tiene el vicio del juego. Si de verdad fuera un ladrón, habría sido más cuidadoso para encubrir su robo, y usted lo sabe.

— El hecho de que sea un tonto aumenta mi desprecio — dijo desdeñosamente Arturo Pendragon —. ¿Por qué te molestas por un hermano como ése? ¿Crees que él se preocupa por alguien, además de sí mismo? Al estar en prisión, tal vez deje de ser un joven estúpido, egoísta y engreído.

— Usted... es muy duro — Colin tragó con dificultad —.Usted, tiene dos hermana..., por las que se siente responsable, ¿no es así?

— Soy hijo único... hijo de una madre soltera que fue desterrada por su propia familia — al decir esto, una expresión melancólica ensombreció sus rasgos, mientras sus ojos examinaban el cabello oscuro de Colin, que lo llevaba algo desordenado, quizás por los fuertes vientos de Londres.— En Inglaterra, no es fácil ser hijo de una mujer que no tiene un anillo de oro en el dedo — continuó —. Mi madre enseñaba en una escuela escondida en un pueblo olvidado por el mundo. Allí conoció a un forastero, quien, así como llegó, se fue dejándole preñada, al espera de un niño que solo le traería sufrimiento. Temiendo la burla de los aldeanos, guardó el secreto; dio a luz allí, pero murió en el preciso momento que largue mi primer llanto.

Una amiga de ella, cuido de mi hasta qué mi padre supo de mi existencia y me llevo a su lado. Cuando alguien como él, no tiene hijos barones con su legitima esposa, busca a los bastardos que dejo en el camino. Aunque, tengo un lindo recuerdo de cuando me llevaba sobre sus espaldas. — Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y al momento desapareció. — Crecí corriendo libremente en el campo y madure golpeando tontos, como tu hermano, en los callejones de esta ciudad.

— ¿Extraña su pueblo?

negó suavemente — Era una vida sana, aunque difícil. Aprendí a sobrevivir, a enfrentar el tiempo bueno y el malo, a endurecerme frente a las burlas de lo niños de la aldea que sabían que no tenía padre. Se dice qué madre era muy hermosa en aquel tiempo, pero nunca se casó.

Arturo Pendragon hizo un gesto con la mano y prosiguió:

— Sabes…, sospecho que mi madre nunca supo su verdadero nombre. Se conocieron, se gustaron, e hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas. Ahora, veinticinco años después, estamos tú y yo, uno frente al otro, en las oficinas privadas de un club que era de mi padre pero ahora me pertenece, e ingenuamente, o tal vez porque me desdeñas, esperas que yo te diga que está bien que tu hermano me robe dinero... un montón de esterlinas. ¿Te dijo la cantidad?

Colin se sintió ruborizar por la humillación que le producía el comportamiento de Gwaine, qué lo hacía parecer como si él pudiera justificar su actitud.

— Sí, Gwaine me lo dijo — las palabras parecían arrancadas de su garganta a la fuerza.

— Mucho antes de que mi padre fuera por mi; Padecí ante muchas enfermedades…, trabaje para comer y pase noches de frió durmiendo en un granero sin siquiera una manta vieja que me cubriese…. Puede qué sea un malon ante tus ojos, pero jamás le he robado algo a alguien.

Colin bajó la mirada, sintiendo que una profunda vergüenza lo invadía. Él nunca amonestó a Gwaine cuando hablaba mal de este hombre, tal vez porque abrigaba rencor contra él por ser parte de una organización tan repudiada en las calles.

— ¿Aún vive su madre? — le oyó preguntar. Nunca nadie había sentido curiosidad por su familia.

— No, mi madre murió por una epidemia de fiebre amarilla hace cuatro años — respondió con voz profunda, pronunciando con cuidado el inglés, como se lo habría enseñado algún maestro de idiomas. Su vocabulario era bueno y el acento griego añadía distinción a su manera de hablar.

— ¿Su padre vive en... en Londres?

Colin negó — ,también falleció.

— Lo siento.— Merlín percibió la decisión que era la característica principal que regía su vida.—Él pertenecía al grupo de hombres que habían triunfado por su propio esfuerzo, y que parecían hechos de roca, y no de carne — Arturo Pendragon, nació pobre, pero tenía una gran inteligencia. Su educación en la escuela de la aldea habría sido muy elemental, quizá de sus padres había heredado una mente astuta y ambiciosa.

— Lo mato; la tristeza y la culpa.

Se le oprimía el corazón de solo recordar a su padre y enzima tenia que mantener su compostura para no terminar llorando al enfrentarse a este hombre tan poderoso.

Sus ojos azules tormentosos se enfrentaron a los suyos como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

La risa se oyó haciendo eco contra las paredes que le rodeaban — ¿Eso significaría qué eres la cabeza de la familia ahora?- Colin entrecerró los ojos como lo hacen las personas que sienten dolor. — ,por que tu hermano esta lejos de sostener una.— Arthur Pendragon hablaba sin emoción.

— Soy lo suficiente — Colin respondió fríamente. Suspiró con tristeza, y se dijo que no debía pensar en sus padres.

Miró a Merlin, en cuyo rostro parecía estar mezclado con los rasgos de un ángel, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran dorados, se destacaran amenazadores. ¿Cómo convencer a un hombre así de ablandarse? Al preguntarse esto Arturo encontró una respuesta muy inquietante.

Enfrentó los rasgados ojos azules que había puesto un precio a la cabeza de su hermano, y los agitados y temerosos latidos de su corazón le confirmaron sus sospechas.

Siendo tan astuto en lo que se refería a las personas y al dinero, habría adivinado que Gwain no podía trabajar en el Club Camelot sin que un día tratara de apoderarse de las ganancias del club. Él sabía, al igual que Colin, que su hermano no debía trabajar en un lugar donde escuchara el incesante tintineo de las monedas y el ruido de los dados.

—Usted sabía que lo haría, ¿no es así? —los ojos de Colin resplandecieron como un cristal en su cara pálida y asustada.

— ¿Hacer qué, mi niño? — preguntó tan cortésmente que el estuvo a punto de lanzarle el resto del vino al rostro.

— Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Usted lo tenía planeado.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Merlin?

Colin detestaba ese nombre, lo aborrecía con todo su corazón. Desde pequeño, las personas, sus compañeros y familiares, se burlaban de él, en especial de sus largas orejas. Desde entonces, cada que se presentaba a alguien nuevo, decía; "Colin" como su abuelo. Sus padres no estaban para escucharlo o verlo y su hermano, era un caso perdido que le daba los pocos gustos qué podía.

Cuanto deseaba cumplir la mayoría de edad y cambiar su nombre legalmente.

—El escuchar ese nombre en sus labios me asquea.

— Qué pena, pequeño, porque el origen de tu nombre te sienta bien. Qué bien estaría con mi nombre…, con Arturo, como el rey Arturo.

Colin se puso de pie, pero cuando trató de lanzarle el vino, él ya no estaba en su sitio. De manera instintiva y con rapidez se había apartado y el vino salpicó el escritorio manchando los papeles que estaban sobre él, y un estuche de piel, con sus iniciales grabadas en letras doradas.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca?¿qué es lo que quiere obtener?

La manera en la que le miro, respondió toda sus preguntas. La media sonrisa solo fue el punto final en una oración u orden silenciosa.

En ese mismo silencio, el corazón de Colin latía con dolorosa fuerza y rapidez. Esta vez, él le propondría un trato con un tono cortés y distante... esta vez, le diría que, si deseaba la libertad de su hermano, Colin tendría que renunciar a la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo.<strong>

— ¿Gwaine? — Lo vio subir el arma nuevamente.

— ¡Salta! — Merlín no podía creer que su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, le estuviese apuntando ala cabeza— , hazlo, salta ahora y aléjate de aquí

— ¡Estas loco! Me matare si lo hago.

— No. — Saco el seguro — Yo si te matare — y disparo varias veces en dirección a su hermano menor .— ¡Salta Merlín!

¿Que les pareció? ¿merece reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Te quiero;Solo mio._

_(Segunda parte)_

Intentar tirarle el vino enésima, cuando se supone que intentaba apaciguarle, no había sido muy inteligente.

— ¿No te parece un gesto infantil? — se acercó repentinamente a su pequeño conejo y le quitó la copa vacía que apretaba en la mano. Colin sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban —. Pareces tan tonto e insensible como tu hermano, mi niño, y ese comportamiento tiene que ser castigado.

— Y... usted me va a castigar, ¿no es así? — retrocedió sintiendo que su cadera tocaba la esquina del escritorio. Lo desafiaba con la mirada en tanto su cabello resplandecía a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio.

Sus ojos lo recorrían con lentitud, y el pequeño morocho se sentía atemorizado por su amenazante altura, y por los fuertes hombros que iban disminuyendo hasta unirse a unas caderas firmes, envueltas en la costosa tela negra que ceñía ese cuerpo bien trabajado y lleno de fuerza.

Era más alto que la mayoría de los ingleses, tal vez debido al forastero que había seducido a su madre en los montes donde crecían las flores silvestres. Merlín no era tan bajo, pero.… el rubio media cabeza de ventaja.

Realmente no podía imaginarse a Uthere Pendragon; sin su escolta de mandriles, seduciendo a una mujer para luego marcharse como si nada.

Algo le decía que debía empezar a creer en lo inimaginable.

**Arthuro Pendragon.**

Cada letra; era un peso lleno de misterio.

Era distinto a todo lo que Colin había conocido. Él había sufrido hambre, frío y burlas, así que, ¿cómo podía afectarle que Colin, fuera frío y se burlara de él? Pero nada de esto revelaban los ojos que lo cautivaban con sus destellos platinados, atrapándolo en el siniestro brillo de sus profundidades.

— Las personas como usted — le dijo —, que dirigen lugares como éste, provocan a aquellos que no pueden resistirse al juego.

— ¿De verdad? preguntó aburrido —. Una vez oí a tu hermano refiriéndose a ti como su pedante hermano.

Colin se sonrojó.

— ¡Alguien como usted sabe cómo tender una trampa!

— ¿Así que has decidido pensar que yo tenté a tu hermano, como una serpiente?

— Es uno de los disfraces del diablo, ¿no es así? — replicó con tono desafiante.

— ¿Entonces ya no soy el maldito Ingles que te hostiga en las calles, y me he convertido en el diablo? — hablaba con sarcasmo, pero en esos ojos de un azul intenso, no había señales de que, al decirle eso, lo hubiera hecho perder el control.

— ¿Por qué le pidió a Gwaine que administrara este club? No sería porque es usted magnánimo, ¿verdad? Usted sabía perfectamente que le gustaba jugar a las cartas, apostar a los caballos y hacer otras clases de apuestas. Gwaine no puede vivir sin jugar y usted lo sabía.

— Tal vez yo necesitaba probar algo, mi queridísimo Merlín, por ejemplo, que es el privilegio lo que corrompe, y no la pobreza.

— Si eso es lo que piensa de Gwaine, entonces no tiene sentido que usted quiera... —Colin se interrumpió, pues no podía expresar con palabras lo que su cuerpo sabía con seguridad.

— ¿Estás insinuando que lo que quiero es a ti?

—tenía un aire burlón —. ¿Piensas que sólo he estado esperando por ti durante estos últimos seis años?

— No... — la burla en sus ojos provocó que un estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo de Colin.

Los recuerdos volvieron nuevamente a él.

* * *

><p><em>— ¡Morgana!, ¡Estas bien!— Alguien quito a la chica de encima de Merlín y este respiro aliviado. — Deja de molestar a este muchacho. — Merlín subió la mirada del suelo y la fijo nuevamente en el rubio que sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha recién salvada de ser arrollada.<em>

_Si las miradas; pudieran abrir las puertas del alma, Merlín estaba seguro de que aquel príncipe se habría robado la suya. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Ese hombre era demasiado apuesto como para atreverse a hablarle... es mas, de solo pensarlo su rostro se ruborizaba como una tonta adolescente._

_Arturo carraspeo recordando qué el tiempo seguía con o sin ellos. Soltó bruscamente a Morgana y se arrodilló ante el muchacho — ¿Como te encuentras?, ¿te has lastimado?, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Vives cerca? — Colin qué solo se hundía mas en aquellos ojos, cayo en shock por tanta preguntadera. ¿Estaba preocupado por él?_

_Se sonrojo mas de lo que un ser humano normal, podría hacerlo._

—_Estoy bien. — Se levanto del suelo, cuando el muchacho rubio, le tendió la mano para ayudarle; pero siendo tan tímido, ante contacto ajeno, se negó a aceptar su ayuda. — Siento solo un poco de dolor en el brazo izquierdo, creo que... caí sobre él, pero no es nada._

_— Nada, eh — dando un paso hacia él. — Solo déjame ver..._

_—¿ Que? — empezó a decir Merlín —, ¡Oiga! — El príncipe lo sujetó por la muñeca —. ¡Suélteme!_

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer...?— El rubio intento quitarle su viejo abrigo marrón para examinarle el brazo._

_Las niñas se quedaron sorprendidas ante la forma de actuar de su hermano mayor pero, solo observaron atentamente._

_Uno de los jóvenes guardaespaldas, se puso a la par de las señoritas, sin entender del todo, lo que pasaba. El otro corrió hasta la orilla de la vereda y, un motociclista llego a su lado; sin pensarlo dos veces, se monto en la moto, emprendiendo su marcha detrás del auto que casi atropella a la chica._

_Merlín apenas y pudo sorprenderse por aquella rápida reacción de sus escoltas, dado que luchaba por quitarse al rubio de enzima._

_— ¡Suéltame, Idiota! ¿Quién le ha dado permiso de ponerme las manos encima?_

_— Usted barrio el espacio personal de mi queridísima hermana apenas unos segundos atrás. ¿Por que no puedo adueñarme del suyo?_

_Un susurro se perdió entre el alborotó. — ¿Queridísima hermana...? — Morgana se permitió una mueca de incredibilidad._

_¿Ese era su hermano? No, enserio._

_¿Lo era?_

_Morgause, que estaba a un costado de ella, le miro y pudo ver la misma pregunta naciendo en sus ojos. Ambas se sonrieron empezando a negar ante el cambio drástico, de aquel que creían; Era un robot… y, no un hombre de carne y hueso._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Es estupido?_

_El rubio frunció el ceño y sujeto al pre-adolescente del cuello de su chaqueta marrón. — ¡Cómo te atreves!_

_— ¡Yo solo intentaba salvarle la vida!_

_— No o te creo. Estabas mirándonos a la distancia. ¿Que tan real es el dolor de tu brazo? Quizás, estabas aleado con ese conductor...__No será que buscas agradarnos, para entrar a nuestra organización. claro esta, que salvando a la insulsa hija de un Líder de la mafia, te pondría en un buen lugar de posibilidades._

_— ¡Insulsa! — Se indigno, Morgana._

_— ¿Que?!, ¡No!,¡Diablos!; ni siquiera sé quienes son ustedes._

_— Ellos son Pendragon, Yo soy un Pendragon._—_ Merlín se sobresalto, ante la intromisión de aquella fuerte y demandante voz. Arturo apretó sus labios en una mueca de molestia y soltó al chico, separándose de él — Uther Pendragon para ser precisos... ¿Quien desea saberlo?_

_El hombre del bastón se abría paso entre los jóvenes que rodeaba al príncipe y a Colin — ¿Se puede saber que esta sucediendo, aquí?_

_— ¿Merlin?, — Un hombre de unos cuarentaitantos años, observo extrañado al morocho de ojos azules. — ¿Qué haces aquí?, muchachito._

_— yo...— Merlín se sonrojo al instante, el padre Onorio estaba frente a él, venia a tan solo, unos pasos del tal, Uther Pendragon._

_El rubio sonrío al mirar a Colin maldiciendo en voz baja mientras buscaba estúpidamente algún lugar donde esconderse o enterrar su cabeza como un avestruz, divertido, alzó una ceja — ¿Te llamas Merlín? — pregunto, sin preguntar realmente._

_Mientras._

_Morgause tubo un ataque repentino._

_No, tranquilos, nada serio, solo se largo a reir, sin soltar su preciado globo y abrazándose a su estomago ante tal nombrecito. — Lo...lo siento...— No podía evitarlo, ese chico se llamaba ¿Merlin? y su hermano casualmente se llamaba; Arturo... Su hermana era Morgana y... — JAJAJA — Bien, que aparezca ese idiota primo suyo, por favor y teníamos todo un teatro en plena calle._

_Morgana que miraba como su hermana se desasía a carcajadas; juraba y perjuraba qué en cualquier momento, caería muerta..., de risa._

_—"¡Morgause!", tus modales._

_— Si — Morgause trago nerviosa ante el reclamo de su padre —, lo siento._

_Sus ojos brillaban con mucha diversión._

_La damisela salvada por el joven morocho, salto hacia su padre sin poder contener su evidente emoción — ¡Tenías que haber visto a Merlín, Papá!, Si hubieras visto, con qué habilidad actuó, a pesar de que yo estaba estancada al suelo, sin saber para donde ir..._

_Observo la presión de los dedos de su hija sobre su brazo, dejando qué un calor familiar lo envolviera. Morgana, no era de tomar contacto con la gente, en especial con él — ¿Estancada? — Uther miro a su hijo mayor en busca de respuestas._

_Arturo tosió falsamente a un lado, en un intento de aclarar su garganta y decir las palabras correctas. Luego recordó qué le importaba muy poco si lo eran o no._

_— Veras, padre… — Sonrío cínicamente — Morgana, estupidamente soltó su globo y corrió por él… — Su hermana le envío una mirada filosa pero no le importo — ...Imprudente como siempre — Sus manos se alzaron — y sin mirar por donde; cruzo la calle y un auto, casi… y aquí esta el tema… casi, la atropella…, de no ser por este muchacho y, claro está — tranquilamente agrego devolviéndole la mirada —, por qué está mujer es demasiado estupida y necia._

_— ¡Callate!_

_Morgause tiro del vestido, pidiéndole en silencio que no discutiera. Morgana solo resoplo, asistiendo._

_Mientras observaba a las extrañas chicas, escucho una voz conocida a su espalda — ¡Merlin! — Grito su hermano, desesperado, intentando cruzar la calle para llegar a él, del otro lado de la acera._

_Bueno, al menos recordaba qué existía._

_El sonido de un golpe seco, regreso a Merlín a la escena anterior. Observo sorprendido y, horrorizado, como su príncipe trastabillada y se sujetaba la mejilla izquierda. El bastón se blandía triunfante en el aire, — Creí haberte advertido qué cuidaras de tus hermanas._

_—Ellas no...— Un segundo golpe acabo en el rostro furioso del rubio, el cuero de aquel muchacho, se notaba resistente pero… un color rojizo empezaba a resaltar en su bronceada piel._

_Otro golpe en la mejilla derecha, hizo ceñir más de lo normal, el ceño de Merlín. — ¡Basta!, deténgase… — Apretó los dientes — ¡ Es un animal!, no peor que eso….— Pensó. y, justo cuando estuvo apunto de gritarle unas cuantas cositas a ese viejo, sintió una mano en el hombro, era su hermano, deteniéndolo — No te metas._

_— pero...— Gwaine apretó con fuerza el hombro herido de su hermano, seguramente, sin saber que estaba herido. Entrecerró los ojos, por el dolor y mordió su labio inferior ahogando un quejido._

_— Ese hombre — Gwaine susurro acercándose confidencialmente a su oído —, es... por así decirlo; El padre de la mafia, Merlín._

_Merlin maldijo frente a su hermano en un idioma qué a Morgana y Morgause les llamo la atención, pero a la distancia, dos seguían enfrascados en su duelo padre e hijo._

_Merlín se movió en dirección a Uther pero Gwaine le sujeto por debajo de las axilas y tiro de él hacia arriba, contra su pecho, inmovilizándolo. — No seas estupido. — Su hombro volvió a dolerle; aún mas que antes. — ¡Te matará!._

_Respiro hondo y con voz suave ordeno, girando su rostro hacia su hermano. — Suéltame. — Ese destello, dorado, qué a Gwaine dejaba absorto y temeroso, permitió a Merlín ser liberado de inmediato._

_— Entiéndelo de una buena vez, ese hombre podría matar a todo Londres, con solo levantar un pulgar…, piensa en nuestros padres._

_Sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento, volvió su mirada al rubio quien lo observaba fijamente a los ojos, casi pudo distinguir una extraña luz de agradecimiento silencioso, através de sus oscuras y tormentosas pupilas._

_Merlín no supo que hacer ante aquella actitud, avergonzado, corrió el rostro y miro hacia otro lado._

_Resoplo._

_Gwaine tenia la puta razón, además, él era solo un niño después de todo._

_Odiaba sentir tal impotencia._

_Se mantuvo de pie muy a pesar del dolor que debió haber sentido. De alguna forma, se sentía algo alegre, ese chico había intentado enfrentarse a su padre aun escuchando qué eran de la mafia. Entendía que quisiera proteger a los suyos, pero veía la duda de dejarlo solo en esa lucha. Arthuro prefirió en el fondo de su aplastado corazón, que lo hiciera. Su padre no era para nada, benevolente. Sus adversarios no se discriminaban por raza, color o edad… si, enfrentabas a Uther, enfrentabas la muerte._

_Sus dudas se despejaron al notar que el chico no tenia interés alguno en agradarle a alguien como su padre._

_Escupió la sangre que escapaba de su labio partido, conservando su sonrisa y mirada altiva . Su padre estaba enfadado, pero aquellos golpes, eran los mas suaves, que había padecido en ese día._

_Se consideraba un hombre resistente, no por vanidad, si no, porqué una mujer le había roto el corazón hacia apenas unas horas y aun así, no había demostrado su dolor ante aquella traición, de su parte._

_Su padre le regalo otro golpe; esta vez con el puño qué fue aparar a su estomago, pero no callo al suelo, no. Se mantuvo de pie y con aquella mirada encendida dirigida a ese hombre llamado; Uther, volvió a ofrecerse para más golpes._

_— No te detengas, se que no es lo mejor que tienes._

_Negó ante el sadismo de su hijo — Sabes, qué detesto golpearte Arturo, pero es la única forma en que comprendes; lo que te ordeno._

_— Volverá a pasar...— Se paro recto y miro con soberbia al hombre parado frente a él —, padre. — La voz del rubio, salio casi ronca — Y, yo, te invito, golpéame todo lo que quieras, no dejare de ser lo que soy…. Ni tu lo que eres… — y cualquiera se daba cuenta de que también estaba apretando los dientes, quizás para no morderse la lengua de rabia._

_El hombre no parecía contento con solo eso…,__ destapo la punta de su bastón, que parecía cumplir dos funciones, al menos, eso daba a entender el filo de acero en la punta._

_Las hermanas se tomaron las manos, el joven guardaespaldas; solo se mantuvo en su sitio, como una pieza de ajedrez._

_El padrecito Onorio, se mantuvo con seriedad al margen del asunto._

_Gwaine no paresia sorprendido, si, incomodo. _

_Merlín se estremeció, pero el rubio parecía más relajado qué antes._

_Uther sostuvo el filo en el cuello de su propio hijo, en tan solo un par de movimientos. — No te arriesgue a que busque otras formas de disciplinarte, Arthur…. — suspiro y alejando la punta del cuello, le golpeo el hombro con el dorso, un par de veces. — Eres testarudo, tanto o mas qué yo, por eso, deberías estar sabiendo; hasta qué punto, puede llegar mi paciencia._

_El hombre camuflo nuevamente, su arma y en un parpadeo, nuevamente; tenia el bastón colgando en su antebrazo, se quito los guantes negros y se los lanzo a su lacayo. — ¡Vámonos!_

_— Pero…, ¡Papá!, él me salvo — Morgana se sentía molesta de abandonar a su salvador así, sin siquiera agradecerle apropiadamente._

_Uther, quien ya se encaminaba a la limusina se giro y observo a Merlin .— ¿te interesa ser parte de nuestra organización — No se lo estaba preguntando exactamente._

_— ¿de carniceros? — El morocho se perdió, la media sonrisa que se escapaba entre los labios del rubio. —, No gracias. — El hombre miro a Merlín con evidente disgusto y, luego largo una pequeña carcajada para terminar negando y sonriéndole._

_Ese gesto asusto al morocho. ¿Porque le había sonreído?_

_Esos sujetos estaban todos locos._

_— Lo pensaras...— asistió —, por mi esta bien._

_¿Que?, pero si..._

_— No. — Merlín intento verse lo mas serio y creíble que pudo, siendo tan joven._

_— Digas lo que digas, presiento que terminaras con nosotros "Los carniceros"— Otra vez le mostró esa sonrisa desagradable —, algún día..._

_Algún día, estoy seguro._

_El hombre se perdió dentro de la lemosina._

_— Gracias — Morgana, beso su Mejilla —__, por salvarme... — susurro, agachando su rostro —...mi ángel..._

_— eh? — dijo, confundido y ella salio corriendo entre risas tímidas en busca de su padre._

_Merlin se toco la mejilla algo sonrojado, era la primera vez qué una chica que no era de la familia, le demostraba su agradecimiento, de esa forma._

_Morgause, levanto las manos y movió sus dedos en un saludo infantil._

_Le dio la espalda y luego de dos pasos, se detuvo y dudando unos segundos, se giro y regreso en un parpadeo hasta donde estaba Merlín — ¿ah? —, coloco el globo en su mano, le sonrío y se alejo dejando a un Merlin anonadado, viendo como la pequeña rubia corría hacia la limosina._

_—¡AHHH!— Grito, al ser tironeado de la muñeca, dueña de la mano que sujetaba el globo, la misma que estaba ligada a su hombro herido._

_— ¡Joder! — Al abrir los ojos, cerrados ante el dolor, descubrió que estaba casi rozando la nariz de aquel rubio, solo por que este se había inclinado hacia él._

_Su pequeña boca se abrió como pez boqueando bajo el agua, se sobresalto al instante, dando un paso atrás, sin ser liberado por el mayor._

_— Nos volveremos a encontrar — aseguro con vos profunda —, eso te lo puedo apostar._

_— ¡Oye! suelta a mi hermano._

_Arturo miro con enfado al castaño. Gwaine perdió su valentía al reflejarse en esos ojos endemoniados._

_Merlin en cambio, observo los moretones renaciendo en el hermoso rostro de aquel príncipe de cejas fruncidas. ¿Como se vería…?_

_Se sobre salto y agrando los ojos aterrado, noto, que las manos del príncipe, lo sujetaban con rudeza del cuello de su camisa y lo alzaban del suelo, dado que aun no era muy alto, con solo trece años de edad._

_—te estaré vigilando._

_Esas era la promesa o designio de un desastre por venir…_

_Mientras andaban hacia su hogar, Merlín no sentía su cuerpo, o tan siquiera la herida en el hombro, nada. Sus piernas se movían por inercia, y sus manos sudorosas no podían dejar de estar juntas._

_—Tranquilo — Se sobresalto y miro a su hermano que caminaba a su lado —, a personas como él no le interesan andrajosos como nosotros, Merlín._

_Acercó una de sus frías manos a la mejilla de su hermano —. No hay fiebre — dijo casi para sí mismo —. Te curarás. — Le acaricio el cabello y siguió con la mirada a una muchacha que caminaba en dirección opuesta, por lo que empezó a caminar de espaldas, mirándola irse. silbo y noto la platica con su hermano menor. —Se olvidara de todo, mañana o tal vez, en unas horas._

_—¿tu crees?_

_Se hundió de hombros restándole importancia —Seguro._

_Pero…_

_Gwaine se había equivocado, porque un Pendragon jamás olvida... y, Arthuro había cumplido su amenaza; por que a la distancia podía sentirlo observándolo._

* * *

><p>— Entonces, ¿qué estás insinuando?<p>

— Que usted obtuvo Camelot y quiere que yo esté incluido en el trato porque soy el hijo de la mujer que rechazo a su padre hace treinta años. Suena a buena venganza; tomarme como su sirviente y tener a mi hermano en sus manos.¿Quiere demostrarle algo a su padre? — Colin habló con firmeza, desafiándolo con su mirada —.¿Es verdad o no, señor Pendragon? Usted ha hecho dinero, y ahora quiere convertirse en algo mas grande... No importa lo que piense de su padre, él nació siendo un caballero de impresionante linaje, aunque muriera, lo haria convertido en el hombre mas poderoso de Londres.

Usted quiere ser mejor que eso.

— ¿Piensas que estoy tratando de invertir el orden de los factores... o sea, que habiendo nacido en la pobreza, ahora quiero convertirme en el nuevo depredador de Londres? ¿Que quiero ganarle a mi padre en su propio juego?

— Sí, eso creo.

— ¿Haciéndote mi sirviente?

— No soy adivino.

Arturo no pudo evitar reírse ante el ingenio del morocho.

Colin, ignoro como su pecho se contraía y suprimía a su corazón que deseaba escaparse por su boca. seguramente estaba oyendo mal. Esa sonrisa acompañada de esa risa, era solo una ilusión.

— Así que, para alcanzar lo que ambiciono, ¿le tendí una trampa a tu hermano?

— No lo conseguirá de otra manera.

— Ten cuidado… — Merlín sintió una corriente eléctrica en su mejilla — soy un hombre; con muchas cartas bajo la manga — recorriéndolo, con demasiada descarga enzima, eran mas voltios que una radio encendida dentro de una tina de baño — tengo mis métodos..., no lo olvides —, cuando los dedos del rubio le acariciaron se estremeció y maldijo a su cuerpo, por eso.

— No lo are. Entonces; le tendió o no; una trampa a mi hermano.

— Me siento demasiado acusado por tus ojos, como para responderte.

— ¿No fue así?

— Digamos que... corrí un riesgo.

Un suspiro estremeció a Colin. La verdad no siempre era agradable, pero al menos lo sabía.

— ¿Te parece muy alarmante la perspectiva? — mientras hablaba había colocado sus manos tibias y fuertes dentro de la chaqueta de Colin, apoyándolas sobre sus caderas —. ¿No ves ninguna ventaja? No tendrás que trabajar para ese falso clarividente, ni será necesario que uses la misma ropa hasta que pase de moda. En cambio, serás mi mano derecha en Camelot, y yo no tendré que informar a la policía del desfalco de tu hermano. Creo que la condena por ese delito es bastante severa... la tuya, conmigo, será mucho más benigna.

Con movimientos deliberados, le quitó la chaqueta de jean y con descaro miró detenidamente los primeros botones abiertos de su camisa, que al ceñirse a su esbelto cuerpo, lo hacían, un trozó bastante tentador para el león hambriento qué el rubio llevaba dentro.

— Tienes refinamiento y la apariencia de un ángel, uno muy hermoso,"Colin'',— rió burlón, al verlo moverse incomodo e intentar decir algo, pero las palabras se le habían detenido en la garganta y Arthuro tenia muchas ganas de buscarlas con su lengua — y ya que soy un hombre rico, que puede permitirse lo mejor, te he escogido a ti. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

— Sí — replicó —, lo confundí con un príncipe y termino siendo el mismo lucifer en persona.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando Colin dijo eso y, como para castigarlo de la manera más efectiva, lo atrajo hacia si rodeándolo con sus brazos; su aliento ardiente rozaba su mejilla.

— Te lo advierto, mi querido Merlín, cada golpe tuyo será recompensado con un beso, y no te gusta la idea de que te bese, ¿verdad?

Colin lo miró tenso y desafiante... desde el día que lo había visto bajar de aquella limosina, había estado oculto en las sombras de su vida, esperando con paciencia, planeando el momento, en que él se encontraría preso en sus brazos.

Por que muy dentro de él, le decía que sus destinos estaban mas ligados qué una tuerca a un tornillo…

— ¿Tengo que... entregarme a usted? — pronunció estas palabras con voz apenas audible. — No me inter...interesan los hombres.

— ¿Sugieres alguna otra solución?

¡Demonios!

El no era un jodido homo-fóbico, ni tampoco tenia una orientación sexual definida, dado que no conocía casi nada, sobre el romance. Las mujeres con las que había salido... siempre terminaban huyendo de él. Un pequeño vistazo en aquellos ojos azules, le hacían entender por qué…

Aunque.

Tenia que admitir que ese hombre le parecía muy atractivo..., pero de ahí, ah... ¡No!…,No…., No. No, el no podía... pero, si no lo hacia... su hermano...

— Yo... yo no tengo experiencia en estos asuntos, señor Pendragon, pero si lo que quiere es... acostarse conmigo.

Las palabras salieron con esfuerzo para después permanecer en silencio durante un momento, el cual Colin rompió cuando las garras de él enfurecido León parecieron romperle la cadera.

— Nunca — dijo, apretando los dientes —, nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera.

El levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos brillantes, por fin había provocado su ira. Su corazón palpitó al darse cuenta de que este ingles duro, tenía los principios morales que hicieron que su madre se encerrara por meses, alejada de su pueblo, cuando supo que estaba esperando al hijo de un desconocido.

— Gwaine y yo hemos vivido en un infierno desde que usted entró en nuestras vidas — le reprochó enfadado.

Su respuesta fue cumplir la amenaza que le había hecho y era inútil tratar de apartarlo de sí.

Colin fue prácticamente abordado por el rubio, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, jamás hubiera creído que lo haría. Su fuerza lo hacía sentir indefenso. Los músculos de sus brazos eran como cables de acero alrededor de su escuálido y debilucho cuerpo y su boca fue el recipiente indefenso de un impetuoso beso. Colin no sabía cómo responder a las caricias de un hombre, aun cuando hubiera querido, hacerlo...

Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido, y con los que había salido, lo hicieron desear que sucediese lo que en este momento le estaba ocurriendo. Ninguna de esas jóvenes, expertas o no, se habían atrevido a romper sus defensas.

En cambio, este hombre lo había derrotado, manteniéndolo muy cerca de él con una mano colocada al final de la espalda, apretándolo contra los firmes músculos y el calor de su cuerpo. Soltó su boca y ahora sus labios buscaban las suaves curvas de su cuello, y cuanto más se esforzaba Colin para evitar sus labios, más insistentes se volvían.

Bueno, que lo bese... que lo tome… nunca la hará sentir nada. ¡Nop!. Nada, excepto desprecio por la trampa que le tendió a Gwaine, por los trucos que utilizó con el. No opuso resistencia sabiendo que el cazador disfrutaba del tormento de su presa.

El rubiales se apartó de él dejándole sentir su aliento tibio en la piel.

— Pareces hecho de hielo — dijo él con voz baja.

— ¿Esperaba que me rindiera a sus caricias? — lo provocó. — Ya le dije; no me interesan los hombres...

— Dame tiempo, mi niño. Los Ingleses somos famosos por nuestra insistencia.

— ¿Y por qué es famosa su ascendencia italiana?— estando así, tan cerca, Colin pudo apreciar los prominentes huesos de su cara bajo la piel bronceada. Con sólo mirarlo, y sentir su calor, se sentía debilitado. ¿Cómo podría impedir que un hombre así obtuviera de el lo que quería? Como Gwaine bahía dicho...

Los Pendragon siempre obtenían lo que querían.

— ¿Que quiere de nosotros? — no pudo resistir hacer la pregunta.

— Lo sabrás pronto ¿de acuerdo?

— Está muy seguro, ¿no es así, señor Pendragon?

— Sugiero que me llames Arthur, ahora que ya nos conocemos más íntimamente.

Los ojos de Colin brillaron con rebeldía.

— Si conociera otro medio para liberar a Gwaine de sus garras, entonces usted no podría ponerme las manos encima.

— Sería una lástima — bajó las manos; acariciando sus costados cubiertos de tela aspera —. Me gusta lo que siento, que eres una chico que ha protegido su cuerpo. Como te dije, los Ingleses no suelen interesarse o casarse con quien se han entregado a otros... La vida de mi madre fue infeliz, porque no supo dominar sus deseos.

— Olvida qué no soy una mujer; pero tal parece que la historia se repetirá — tembló al sentir sus caricias, y su pudor resultó ofendido por las libertades que él se permitía, como si ya estuviera tomando posesión de él.

Arturo arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Naturalmente; soy hombre como tu.

—No.—Se irrito, siempre lo hacia cuando tenia que expilcarse— no eso... "que la historia se repetirá"

— Porque espero ser tan infeliz como su madre. ¿No se imaginará que siento algo por usted?

— Claro que no, pero sientes mucho afecto por Gwain y ese viejo…, ¿Gaius?, ¿no?. Sin duda encontrare lo que te haga feliz.

— ¿Esta de broma? — sus ojos revelaron angustia —. Tan sólo dejenos en paz.

— No. Eso seria estupido...— lo soltó para inclinarse y estudiar el calendario sobre el escritorio —. Creo que tendré tiempo para casarme contigo en un par de meses, ¿te parece bien?

Colin se quedó aturdido. Esto no era una broma, aunque lo pareciera. Era tan real como la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas, tan real como el olor a humo, cuando Arturo encendió un puro y entreabrió las cortinas para contemplar la noche.

— Habla, enserio...

— Te llevaré a casa — dijo.

— No, puedo tomar un taxi o simplemente caminar…

— Insisto —su silueta se proyectaba sobre la tela de color rojo oscuro, igual que cuando el había entrado en su oficina, una hora antes. Había ocurrido tanto en esa hora. Se había adueñado de su vida... no podía describirlo de otra manera.

— De verdad pretende que me case con usted, ¿no es así? — las palabras que pronunciaba parecían casi irreales y, sin embargo, eran más importantes que cualquier cosa que el hubiera dicho alguna vez.

— Tienes otra alternativa — afirmó él.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

Arthuro, se encogió de hombros. Por su nariz bien delineada salió el humo del puro.

—Para obtener lo que quieres en esta vida debes ser decidido, y nadie puede cambiar nuestra personalidad. Tu hermano sería un ganador, y no un perdedor, si se molestara en estudiar la manera de ser de su prójimo. En vez de ello, está encerrado en sí mismo y es egoísta hasta la médula.

—Tal vez es un rasgo familiar —respondió Colin—. No esté muy seguro de que yo no lo estoy utilizando para obtener su fortuna. Después de todo, usted, alguna vez; me culpo de intentar entrar en su familia por puro interés…

— Si estuvieran persiguiendo mi fortuna, habrías aceptado la proposición de mi padre hace seis años, cuando salvaste a Morgana.

—Tal vez en ese momento no sabía que rebajar para ganarse la vida puede ser aburrido. Tal vez no me había dado cuenta de que comprar un abrigo de segunda mano, no es tan grato como si me lo regalara un hombre rico.

Los ojos de Arturo recorrieron su chaqueta de Jean.

— El único rasgo familiar que compartes con tu hermano, es el color. Estarás encantador envuelto en un abrigo de visón color champaña. — se rio. —Volaremos a Argentina para casarnos, pues nunca lograría hacerlo mas rápido.

Bueno, el asunto está resuelto.

— ¡Qué dominante es usted! — Colin despreciaba cada parte de su poderoso cuerpo, cada cabello rubio de su cabeza, cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente cuando la recorría con la mirada—. Supongo que comprar y vender personas es fácil para un Ingles. Veo que no le preocupa el hecho de que está comprándome.

Él sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Vales cada moneda que he pagado, chiquillo. Eres una ganga por el precio.

— ¡Miserable! —Colin sintió temor al ver el cinismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos—. ¡Usted es una prueba viviente de que el diablo cuida de los suyos!

—Quién sabe, quizá él me engendró — rió con voz ronca—. Se dice que los antiguos dioses y los sátiros vagan por los montes, y por la expresión de tu mirada, es obvio que estás preguntándote cuándo verás mis pezuñas.

—Yo... espero que cumpla su palabra en lo que se refiere a mi hermano.

—Un Ingles nunca falta a su palabra, Colin. Un trato es un trato.

— ¡Parece que habláramos de negocios!

— ¿Prefieres que te diga palabras apasionadas? ¿Te gustaría oír que me recuerdas a esa planta extraña, de color blanco, que flota en los estanques del jardín?

Colin se quedó mirando esa cara que era muy semejante a la que los Ingleses habían acuñado en sus monedas en el pasado. El nudo perfecto de su corbata gris, resaltaba en el cuello de la camisa; su traje, que parecía una suave armadura sobre su cuerpo, hacía juego con ese mismo tono de gris. No era guapo, porque esa palabra melosa era la que usaban las revistas para las estrellas de cine.

Arthuro Pendragon era un hombre impresionante.

—Quisiera irme a casa —murmuró—. Necesito estar solo.

—Te llevaré —pero no se movió durante algunos momentos y, de nuevo, Colin se sintió atrapado en el Oceano de sus ojos. Su mirada lo ponía nervioso y se dirigió a la puerta moviendo el picaporte, pero sin resultado. —La puerta se abre sólo cuando oprimo un botón que está debajo de mi escritorio —Colin se quedó en la puerta mientras él se dirigía a su escritorio, donde apagó su puro en un cenicero de cristal—. Te voy a llevar a casa, Colin, así que deja de estar tan nervioso, actuando como si quisieras escapar.

— ¡Si tan sólo pudiera!

— ¿Y dejar que Gwaine sufra en la cárcel? He apretado el botón, Merlin... puedes salir, no te detengo. Escapa y estarás libre de tus compromisos. Es muy sencillo.

Clavó los ojos en la puerta y su impulso fue hacer exactamente lo que él había sugerido. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Gwaine no era digno de su sacrificio. Era un hombre egoísta y tonto y estaba muy seguro de que el lo defendería hasta el final, a cualquier precio.

Pero, oculto en el adulto en que se había convertido, estaba el niño de cabellos castaños con el que jugaba en el campo, paseaba a caballo y pescaba en los arroyos.

— ¿No te vas?

— Usted... dijo que me llevaría a casa —Colin levantó el cuello de la chaqueta, que le cubrió la mitad de la cara, y precedió a Pendragon; bajó por la escalera y salió a la calle donde el pavimento estaba mojado por la lluvia.

Tembló por el viento frío de la noche y sintió la lluvia en su rostro mientras observaba que un lujoso auto salía de la caballeriza que estaba junto al club. Se abrió la puerta y Colin se deslizó al interior del coche entregándose a la lujosa sensación que daba la piel, al tiempo que se reclinaba en el asiento.

— El cinturón de seguridad —murmuró él.

Lo sujetó, sintiéndose atado de muchas formas.

— ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que algunas cosas son inevitables? — lo miró brevemente antes de conducir el auto a la avenida. —Pregúntaselo a ese adivino.

— Se llama Sir Gaius, y no hay necesidad de ser irónico.

— ¿Quién es irónico? ¿Por qué crees que le puse a mi club el nombre de Camelot? Hay una fuerte tendencia entre los Ingleses a ser supersticiosos.

— Debió llamarlo: "Club Maquiavelico".

Oyó su acostumbrada risa, breve y ronca, y no habló más del asunto. Colin observaba los limpiadores del parabrisas que se movían sin cesar, apartando la lluvia que, al instante, volvía a cubrirlo.

Decidió que consultaría a Sir Gaius... tal vez sus estrellas pudieran revelarle, en el último momento, alguna forma de ayudar a Gwaine sin que el llegara a ser propiedad de los Pendragon.

Al igual que Camelot, el sólo sería uno más de sus posesiones, otro símbolo de categoría del empresario italiano, un mafioso, que hace lo que quiere...

— ¡Qué suspiro tan profundo! — comentó él.

—Esta noche ha sido algo especial, ¿no le parece?

El Jaguar se detuvo frente al edificio alto donde Colin tenía su pequeño apartamento.

—No... voy a invitarlo a entrar —no lograba soltar el cinturón de seguridad porque sus manos temblaban—. Necesito estar solo.

—Merlin —sus manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros—, tenemos que hacer planes para la boda, así que tendremos que vernos muy pronto. Cenaremos juntos; estoy libre el jueves por la noche.

—Parece muy seguro de que yo también esté libre.

— ¿Y no es así? —sus ojos examinaron su palidez, y su boca en forma de corazón tenía un aspecto muy atractivo. De súbito, se inclinó hacia el y su boca rozó la de Colin—. ¡No tiembles tanto, chiquillo!

—Si espera pasión, va a sufrir un desengaño. Yo... yo no me siento así.

—Todo es posible —su voz tenía una nota burlona—. Te llamaré por teléfono para la cita del jueves por la noche, y me gustaría que estuvieras disponible. Si tu jefe te necesita, le dirás que ya tienes un compromiso.

Colin sintió que estas palabras le herían.

—Por favor, déjeme ir, estoy cansado.

— Bueno, por lo menos, podrás dormir tranquilo en lo que se refiere a tu hermano. No lo voy a enviar a prisión.

Sus manos lo soltaron y el salió desapareciendo en la noche fría y lluviosa. Aún sentía sus brazos mientras subía corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal del edificio. El auto no se alejó hasta que el entró.

—«Es insoportable, arrogante y descortés», —pensó Merlín mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su departamento. Su pequeña gatita negra, se cruzo entremedio de sus pies y araño los jeans de su dueño, en busca de atención. Pero…, Colin estaba muy ocupado, enojándose con el rubio, por lo qué no pensaba en otra cosa.

Se alejo de la puerta y suspirando, tomo a Freya entre sus brazos y la guío hasta la cocina en busca de algo de leche. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la heladera, sintió una presencia mas en la casa. Se acerco por el pasa platos, notando que su hermano estaba recostado en el sillón.

Se enderezó siendo seguido por la mirada del menor. —. Te acostaste con Pendragon, supongo.

— ¿Qué?, pero como se atrevía su hermano a decirle eso.

Un momento…

— ¡tu lo sabias!

La situacion era desastrosa para ambos hermanos. A juzgar por lo quee Merlin veia a los pies de su hermano y el olor que emanaba tan fuerte de el. Esté había estado en las ultimas horas, consumido mas alcohol, que agua en toda su vida.

Merlin estaba empezando a sospechar que no debió haberse despertado en la mañana.

Pero… lo peor vino, diez minutos después, con ambos en la azotea del departamento.


	3. Chapter 3

Les agradezco mucho sus reviewa y prometo no abandonar estas historias. Estuve de vacaciones en un lugar con cero tecnología. y...y No me quejo. lo disfrute y lo ame, hasta me quise quedar allí. Pero aquí estoy, de vuelta delirando con estas historias jajaja. soportenme. jaja

* * *

><p>Colin no sabia que hubiese sido de él. Si su jefe no hubiera ido a inspeccionar o mejor dicho averiguar en qué rayos estaba metido su pequeño aprendiz. Dada la extraña forma en que le había cancelado la cita para cenar.<p>

Agradecía esa intuición en el hombre mayor y suspiro al ver a su hermano en el suelo. Realmente patético.

Se pregunto, desde cuándo el hombre que se quejaba por subir cajas en el mostrador de la tienda, era tan fuerte…, ese golpe había sido sorprendente, su hermano jamás lo vio venir… Se recordó no olvidar ese detallito u al menos en el futuro no hacerle enojar por cualquier tontería. Tenia un buen derechazo. El gran Gwain yacía en el suelo, luego de un ataque psicótico, donde se había dejado llevar por los nervios.

Minutos antes de apuntarle y empujarlo por las escaleras que conducían a la azotea. Su querido y estupido hermano había balbuceado que prefería lanzarlo por la azotea a saberlo bajo las sabanas de aquel hombre.

Debió pensarlo antes de robarle su dinero.

Esposaron a Gwain a la cama y luego de comprobar que estaba inconciente… y no muerto.

Decidieron dejarle allí. Su estado era más por las botellas que se había tomado qué por aquel golpe. Un golpe bien dado. Se lo merecía.

Las esposas relucieron y Merlín volvió a preguntarse de donde sacaba esos objetos su jefe. Se despabilo, recordando sus grandes y nuevos problemas.

Se dirigieron a la tienda de su jefe que se hallaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su vivienda.

Merlín entro a la tienda siguiendo los pasos de su silencioso jefe. Gaius le dio una ultima mirada antes de meterse en el fondo de la tienda. Merlín temblaba por el desorden mental qué estaban sufriendo. Su hermano había atentado contra su vida. Esté asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Respiro hondo escuchando el sonido de su propio corazón.

Colin siempre había estado fascinado con la habitación donde sir Gaius consultaba la bola de cristal. El techo estaba decorado con los signos del zodiaco, predominando la balanza de Libra. Colin le preguntó por qué era así y Sir le respondió que la vida misma estaba sobre una balanza. En cada persona había una medida de lo bueno y de lo malo; en cada destino había fortuna y desgracia. A veces, la balanza se inclinaba claramente a un lado o a otro, y esto dictaba el curso de la vida de esa persona.

— Pero, ¿no es eso sólo una suposición? —preguntó Colin en aquella ocasión—. ¿No somos nosotros los que labramos nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal?

—Nunca digas eso a un clarividente —contestó su jefe, altivamente—. Nosotros sabemos, mejor que la mayoría, que nuestras vidas tienen que seguir un curso determinado, aunque en el camino podamos tomar decisiones que se oponen a la fuerza magnética que nos controla, y sufrimos por haber elegido mal.

Colin era más joven en aquel entonces, y nuevo en el trabajo con Sir Gaius, así que había escuchado con escepticismo estas cosas; pero después de dos años, había cambiado su opinión sobre aquellos que creen en la astrología, en la lectura de la mano y las cartas del Tarot.

Había una cosa que Sir nunca usaba ni mencionaba, y eso era la Ouija. Decía que era mala: un artefacto que conducía a lugares oscuros.

La bola de cristal de su jefe era de berilo, y no de cristal transparente y estaba colocada sobre una base especial en una mesa que cubría con un mantel blanco. El marco de la base era de marfil y tenía grabados unos nombres extraños y símbolos; la mesa era circular y estaba colocada sobre un pentáculo de cinco estrellas incrustado en el suelo. Sobre la mesa, había un par de candelabros antiguos y en una esquina apartada de la habitación, ardía el incienso que tenía un efecto tranquilizador.

Estos eran, tal vez, los trucos de la magia, los que ayudaban a crear una atmósfera que ayudaría a los clientes a creer en las predicciones y que, al mismo tiempo, despertaban la curiosidad. Colin no dudaba que su jefe poseyera poderes que impresionaban, quizá era una combinación de percepción extrasensorial y un don de persuasión.

Su figura le era de gran ayuda; era alto, simpático, guapo de mediana edad y vestía casi siempre una toga larga, en esa ocasión, de color verde jade, los collares de cuentas y amuletos que rodeaban su cuello, lograba la apariencia de un exótico hechicero. Su cara alargada tenía un encanto extraño y su cabello platinado como la luna le daban una gran distinción. Con el paso de los años, Colin había llegado a apreciarlo y disfrutar su trabajo con Sir Gaius.

Sin embargo, nunca le había pedido que le leyera su suerte en las cartas del Tarot, en cuya superficie aparecían unos dibujos extraños y hermosos. Estaba seguro que nada en su vida podría ser más desastroso que enterarse de que su vida y la de su hermano había caído en manos de un extraño y que ya no tendrían el derecho de manejarse a si mismos.

Colin nunca había conocido a ningún mestizo como él, mitad italiano e ingles y por eso, él le parecía tan enigmático y misterioso. Cuando el abogado pronunció su nombre, le pareció el más extraño que jamás hubiera oído. Ahora le parecía un ultraje que el nuevo dueño de Camelot dijese que tenían que vivir juntos como esposos.

Esposos…

La palabra resonaba y aparecía en su mente, con una fuerza implacable y devastadora.

— ¡No puedo! —exclamó en voz alta.

— ¿Decías algo, querido? — Gaius entró en la habitación, sus collares hacían ruido al golpear contra su pecho de gallo cabrio. Se preguntaba como un hombre como el jamás se había casado o al menos caído en miles de aventuras, de sabanas húmedas, descubriendo las sensaciones que una lectura de cartas no podían dar… según a quien le preguntase, Gaius siempre había sido un hombre demasiado trasparente y nada pasional, hacia otro ser humano.

Colin se volvió para enfrentar a Sir. Su rostro tenía una expresión distraída. En el momento en que oyó sonar las campanas del Big Ben a través de la ventana, decidió poner a prueba los poderes de percepción de su jefe. Se quedó de pie, con la barbilla en alto, mientras los ojos verdes del clarividente recorrían la pálida luminosidad de su piel, y descubrían las manchas violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos.

—Querido, parece que algo te amenaza.

— ¿Por qué dice eso, Sir? —Colin necesitaba ayuda y consejo, aunque en otros tiempos, su timidez le habría impedido buscarlos. El había enfrentado y vencido otras preocupaciones y angustias, en cambio ahora sentía que estaba frente a una situación que no podía resolver por sí mismo.

—Lo percibo claramente, Merlín —Sir se acercó a el y tomó sus manos—. Tu piel está tan fría como el hielo, y eso es señal segura de una profunda angustia. Tiene que ver con tu hermano, ¿no es así?

—Sí —Colin se estremeció—. Temo que sí.

—Y es algo que necesitas aclarar sin demora. Ese hermano tuyo es el "bribón" que sale en tus cartas, querido Merlin. El día en que lo conocí, supe que atraería al demonio.

Colin tomó aliento, y no se resistió cuando sir lo condujo a la mesa donde estaba la bola de berilo cubierta de seda blanca. Se sentó mientras su jefe encendía Las velas en los candelabros dorados y corría las cortinas para ocultar el sol primaveral.

—No está por demás consultar mi bola; esto me ayuda a pensar, y debo tratar de darte el consejo apropiado.

El hechicero se sentó y descubrió la esfera que cada noche lavaba con una infusión de hierbas y vinagre, para que resplandeciera a la luz de las velas.

El clarividente nunca engañó a Merlin diciéndole que veía imágenes en la bola; lo que hacía cuando la miraba era crear una atmósfera de autohipnosis. Era una forma de meditación, y Colin había sido testigo de algunas revelaciones curiosas que muchas veces enviaban a los clientes a casa en un estado de euforia. Ella no esperaba euforia, pero necesitaba que le dijesen cómo hacer frente al demonio que Gwaine había conjurado.

Se había posesionado de su vida y necesitaba que le dijesen cómo liberarse de él.

—Como has trabajado conmigo durante algún tiempo —dijo con su mirada fija en la bola—, sé muy bien que tu hermano, Gwaine, te ha causado otras angustias que tú has resuelto en silencio. Pero esto es diferente, ¿no? Háblame de este hombre tan extraño.

Colin se sobresaltó tanto, que sintió que el corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho.

— ¿Cómo... lo sabe?

—Basta con decir que lo sé, querido niño. Describe al hombre.

— ¿Se refiere a su aspecto físico?

—No, dame una idea de su personalidad.

—Bueno, Sir, digamos que, si le diera una patada en el corazón, ¡me rompería el pie!

—Entiendo —Gaius le lanzó una mirada—. ¿Es tan malo?

—Creo que sí —respondió Colin.

—No tiene ningún punto bueno, ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir, Merlin?

—Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Quieres decir que es alguien a quien llamarías malo?

— ¡Oh, no! —por alguna causa, Merlin sintió que esa sugerencia era muy desagradable.

—Pero, obviamente, tiene algún poder sobre ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Colin inclinó la cabeza. Supuso que sería más fácil contarle todo a su jefecito lindo, esperaba que no tuviera aquel abanico extraño con el que solía golpearlo, cerca. Aunque, curiosamente, deseaba continuar con la farsa de esta lectura. Empezó con el encuentro en el Club Camelot, la audacia de Arthuro Pendragon al decirle que tenía que casarse con él.

Sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño extraño... uno de esos sueños en los que uno está perdido y no puede encontrar la salida para volver a la realidad.

—Déjame ver —Sir dirigió sus ojos color jade a la esfera centelleante, y su cara pareció quedar sin expresión al dejar que su mente vagara. Reinaba silencio en la habitación. El apartamento de su jefe estaba tan cerca de Westminster, que el Big Ben era su reloj. Colin lo observó, y sintió los latidos de su corazón. Ahora comprendía por qué la gente venía a exponer sus problemas a alguien como ese hombre. Un poco de magia ayudaba cuando uno no sabía adónde ir.

—Tu hermano tiene una deuda con este hombre —afirmó sir—. Tú tienes que pagarla.

Colin se llevó las manos a la cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe, sir? —gimió.

—Deberían llamarme Sherlock Holmes, ¿no lo crees? —respondió, con tono divertido.

Colin sonrió.

—Después de dos años con usted, no debería estar tan sorprendido, sin embargo nunca me había leído la suerte antes.

—Querido, quizá sea porque la suerte de los jóvenes atractivos, está en sus caras, a la vista de todos. ¿Cómo quiere ese hombre que le pagues?

— ¿Cómo lo... adivinó, sir?

— Es muy sencillo, mi querido Merlin. Tienes un hermano encantador, pero débil, que trabaja en un negocio de juego de azar. Sin duda, las cartas lo iban a meter un día en serias dificultades, pero él siempre supo que tú lo rescatarías. Al intentarlo, te has encontrado con un problema que te ha hecho pasar una noche sin sueño. Se nota claramente en los jóvenes cuándo no han dormido bien, los viejos siempre parecemos decrépitos. A las chicos jóvenes, por lo general los hombres o mujeres jóvenes son los que les roban el sueño y por eso no tuve que pensar mucho.

Sir Gaius, oculto el echo que siempre había estado atento, con el padre Onorio, dada aquella obsesión de aquel hombre, con merlín.

Arturo Pendragon había estado en su negocio hacia apenas, unas semanas atrás, observando sin observar realmente, sus incontables antigüedades y fingiendo estar de paso. Pero poco duro. Aquel rubio, le había soltado su interés por apoderarse de su aprendiz. Sin tapujos. Le había exigido que se olvidase de él colocando unas cuantas bolsas de oro sobre una de sus balanzas decorativas.

Gaius simplemente lo ignoro y, le ofreció la salida con una muy fingida sonrisa.

Sir hizo una pausa y miró fijamente los ojos de Colin.

Si. bien, le llevaba unos veinte años a ese chico, tenia que admitir que tiempo atrás, se había enamorado de su encanto, de su juventud y su interés por saber mas de lo desconocido. Le recordaba tanto juventud. Si tan solo tuviera unos años menos…. No.

Gaius sabia lo que las estrellas y el universo entero decían. Ese chico tenia un destino trazado y no era a su lado.

— ¿Qué quiere de ti... hacerte el amor?— Se estremeció ante la ternura que sintió al ver el sonrojo en su aprendiz tras aquella pregunta.

—Más que eso —contestó Colin con voz ronca—. Dice que tengo que casarme con él, de otra manera, el muy crapula de mi hermano, iría a la cárcel. Gwain está aterrorizado y yo no sé qué hacer... estoy volviéndome loco.

— ¿Se trata de una cantidad muy grande?

Colin dijo a sir la cantidad del desfalco que Gwaine había hecho al club pero, por alguna razón misteriosa, no podía decirle el nombre del hombre que había fijado el precio del rescate en su oficina, arriba del club, inmovilizándolo con esos ojos tormentosos cuyas miradas expresaban la seguridad de que él no podía hacer otra cosa que acceder a su proposición.

— ¿Así que, está usando chantaje emocional?

Colin asintió.

—Y sin embargo, afirmas que no es una mala persona.

—No. Él cree en el castigo justo, y puede darse el lujo de perdonar la cantidad que Gwaine le robó, siempre y cuando me obtenga a mí a cambio.

Sir Gwaine se quedó pensativo jugueteando con sus anillos de grandes piedras preciosas.

— ¿Es un desconocido para ti, querido mío?

— No del todo —Colin evocó la distinguida cara de piel bronceada, la camisa blanca, la corbata gris, las muñecas fuertes cubiertas de vello rubio, contrastando con los puños blancos y los óvalos de oro puro de los gemelos. Por su mente erutaron sus puntos buenos: era cortés, tenía mucho estilo y había doblegado la vida a su voluntad. Se había abierto camino en el mundo sin volverse presuntuoso, y sin haber adquirido, como otros, ese tonto aire de grandeza…, pero todas esas cualidades salvadoras, no podían contrarrestar una destructiva, forzarlo a casarse con él, cuando el amor no tenía cabida en el contrato.

—Dices que no del todo —_Sir_ interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿O sea no te es completamente desconocido?

Colin negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No me vas a explicar un poco más el asunto, querido? — hacerse el tonto, era una cualidad o don que adquiría con los años un buen tarotista — ¿No quieres revelarme su nombre?

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Reconocería su nombre, ¿no es así?

—Tal vez, Sir Gaius.

—Muy bien, Colin. Respetaré tu deseo de mantener su nombre en secreto; eso quiere decir que es, quizá, un personaje... importante.

—Su nombre aparece a veces en los diarios —reconoció Colin. Enmarcado en la sección narcos y asesinatos sin resolver…

— ¿En relación con negocios?

—Sí.

—Entonces, es mayor que tú, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no te agrada la idea de casarte con él?

—No es que sea muchos años mayor que yo, lo que ocurre es que no me gustaría casarme con un hombre, un hombre…

— ¡Ah! Llegamos al corazón del problema —Sir Gaius se reclinó en su silla y su cara quedó oculta en la penumbra, sólo se veía el brillo de sus penetrantes ojos.

—¡ES… UN HOMBRE! POR TODOS LOS SANTOS.

—Hoy en día es algo natural…

—No soy gay.

—No pongas etiquetas, Merlín, el amor no viene en el mismo frasco o forma para todos… quizás esté sea tu destino.

—Sin ofender…., no es mi tipo y, con respecto al amor… no lo amo. El destino qué se joda. Puede que tenga que entregarme…— trago fuerte. —Pero jamás le daría mi corazón a un crápula como él.

—Tal vez…

—No! Ni le querré o amare, ni haci se convierta en la mismísima Diosa del amor.

—. Querido, todo tu ser indica que eres un romántico, y es por eso que tu débil hermano se aprovecha de tu sensibilidad. Sin duda lo recuerdas cuando era un niño travieso con la cara sucia; pero lo que debes aceptar ahora, es que se ha convertido en un joven sin principios, que debería ser enviado a las colonias, si es que todavía las tenemos, donde puede caer en la deshonra sin involucrar a su familia. Eso hacían antiguamente y, a veces, daba resultado… O, también podrías ahorcarlo tu mismo…. Yo, lo haría.

Sir guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, y Colin observó la llama de las velas que lanzaban su luz sobre la bola de berilo. Empezó a filtrarse en su mente lo que Sir Gaius iba a sugerir, pero, ¿de dónde obtendría él el dinero del pasaje para sacar a Gwaine del país?

—Lo pides prestado, Merlin —dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Vas a una casa de préstamo conocida y solicitas un préstamo en efectivo. Firmas un contrato y pagas un interés por el dinero. Muchas personas lo hacen, querido niño. Es sólo dinero y... ¡no tendrás que casarte!

—No podría—Colin se sobresaltó al recordar las enormes deudas que obtuvieron luego de la infortunada muerte de su padre.

—Si no quieres pedir un préstamo, Colin, entonces ya conoces la otra alternativa.

—Lo... lo podría desafiar, ¿no? —Merlin, lo dijo sin creer, por un momento, que podría salirse con la suya con ese hombre.

— ¿A un hombre que te rompería el pie si le das una patada en el corazón, querido?

Colin se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño.

— Yo conozco un banco que te tratará justamente —continuó —. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo también lo hice cuando empecé a trabajar como clarividente, y estaba decidido a hacerlo a mi manera. No soy un embaucador, ya lo sabes, pero los clientes se quedan impresionados con un poco de misticismo, y yo quería establecer mi negocio con todos los requisitos que exigía la clase de clientela que yo deseaba. Era un procedimiento caro y yo no disponía de un solo centavo. Un amigo me recomendó la casa de préstamo que le mencioné. Los encontré discretos, justos en extremo en cuanto a las condiciones de pago del préstamo, y no fueron abusivos con los intereses.

Se inclinó y observó a Colin con detenimiento.

—Sería el menor de los dos males, ¿no?... este hombre con el que no te quieres casar, y el hermano que te causa tanta angustia. Tú tienes que vivir tu propia vida, y ninguno de ellos estará en posición de darte órdenes.

—Pero es que nunca he pedido prestado dinero en toda mi vida —protestó Colin, un poco convencido y muy atemorizado—. ¿Suponga que no pueda hacer los pagos?

—Bueno, esas son tonterías, Merlin —sir parecía un poco ofendido—. Tienes un excelente trabajo aquí, y te pago un buen sueldo; claro que puedes hacer frente a los pagos. Como te he estado diciendo, esta casa de préstamo, en particular, tiene una reputación intachable. Además, yo estoy registrado allí como cliente, y mi nombre apoyará tu solicitud de préstamo.

— ¿Un hombre no tiene que estar casado para poder acudir a uno de esos lugares? —preguntó Colin.

—Ya no, querido niño. Eres…, tan inocente, Demonios…. ¡Qué audacia tan cruel! Tu juventud e inocencia a cambio de la maldad de tu hermano. Debe ser un monstruo, a pesar de que tú, generosamente, lo niegues.

—Es un hombre que está acostumbrado a negociar —observó Colin viendo en su mente la amenazadora imagen de la cara con los ojos de color tormenta; el rostro del guerrero que adquieren los hombres de negocios, especialmente los del tipo que disfrutan de las batallas, y son vencedores que no conocen la misericordia.

— ¿Y él piensa que ha hecho un buen negocio en lo que a ti concierne?

Colin hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—No soy un buen negocio... él sabe lo que siento por él y que no hay nada de qué vanagloriarse.

—Eso no le importará, si es tan duro como dices —Sir contempló sus manos sobre la mesa—. En esta situación te va a convertir en un esclavo y él látigo que usará es recordarte que te compró con el dinero que tu hermano le robó. Nunca más te vas a sentir orgulloso, ¿te das cuenta?

— ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! —Colin deslizó la mano sobre el cabello que parecía pesarle en su dolorida cabeza—. Siento como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla, como si todo esto no fuera real, sin embargo, lo es.

—Es por eso que, sin alarmarlos, nunca les quito a mis clientes la creencia de que el diablo está entre nosotros, siempre listo a desencadenar un infierno. Percibo muy claro que este hombre es un forastero, porque veo que te envuelve un aura oscura, Colin, la de un ser que proyecta una sombra larga y negra. No debes caer en su poder, ¿me oyes? Estarías perdido.

—Por favor —Colin estaba asustado—, no me diga eso.

—Es por tu bien, mi querido niño. Eres un joven que necesita ser amado, no "poseído". La esclavitud desapareció del mundo occidental con Abraham Lincoln.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? Él quiere mi respuesta el jueves por la noche.

—Esto es lo que harás —Sir se puso de pie y se dirigió al mueble grande y viejo donde guardaba una vieja caja musical. Lo abrió, y tomó de un extraño escondite, una serie de tarjetas de presentación con nombres, direcciones y teléfonos. Por fin, encontró lo que buscaba y llevó a Colin una tarjeta que tenía las puntas un poco dobladas y olía al polvo que se acumulaba por el abandono de aquel articulo. Seguramente apropósito para que no llamase la atención.

—Busca a esta persona —le indicó—. Toma la tarde libre, Merlin , y pide suficiente dinero para que puedas pagar el billete del barco que lleve a tu hermano a Australia. Ese es un país duro, y tal vez le ayude a hacerse hombre. Ve tú mismo a sacar el billete, de lo contrario él podría gastar el dinero. Que sea en barco, pues el avión llega a su destino muy pronto y por lo que me has dicho, este magnate podrá hacer que vigilaran varios aeropuertos para sorprender a tu hermano al llegar. Lo volvería a atrapar y eso es lo que quieres evitar, ¿no es así, querido niño?

Colin asintió y se quedó mirando la tarjeta con el nombre de la casa de préstamo. Le disgustaba la idea de pedir dinero prestado; sin embargo, lo que su jefe había sugerido podría ser la solución para salvar a Gwaine y a él mismo. A Gwaine le entusiasmaría. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar ser arrestado y encarcelado y aunque era probable que Arturo Pendragon revisara las lista de pasajeros de los barcos que zarparan, y pidiera al capitán que arrestara a su estupido hermano, Colin tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría.

Sabía por instinto que no era que él quisiera ver a Gwain detrás de las rejas, sino que le interesaba su alma, su vida, su cuerpo y el mal comportamiento de Gwaine le había proporcionado la oportunidad de atraparlo.

—Estás dudando, Merlin—murmuró sir.

—No tengo alternativa, ¿verdad? —Colin apretó la tarjeta entre los dedos.

—Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro, querido.

Colin asintió. Si Gwain se iba a Australia tal vez tendría buena suerte pero, sobre todo, ya no le podría causar más angustias, como lo hacía ahora. Estaría muy lejos de Inglaterra, y así, él al fin podría decirle a Arthuro Pendragon lo que podía hacer con su proposición de matrimonio.

Sintió nostalgia y dolor al pensar en perder a otro miembro de su familia , después de todo, su hermano, sólo era un tonto sin suerte.

Colin se puso de pie decidido.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo—. Es mejor estar empeñado con esta gente, que... con el hombre del que le hablé. No podrán ser más despiadados que él.

—Así se habla, Merlin —dijo Sir Gwaine asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ahora prepara un poco de café mientras llamo a P & O para preguntar si hay algún barco que salga a Australia o a otro lugar lejano y cuánto costaría un camarote sencillo. Ese hermano tuyo te ha causado demasiados problemas.

— ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? —Colin aún parecía preocupado.

— ¡Así está escrito en tu destino! —exclamó el clarividente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando el gato atrapa al ratón..., ¿tiene cien años de perdón?**

EL teléfono sonaba con insistencia y Colin sintió que sus nervios respondían al sonido poniéndose tensos. Acababa de salir de la bañera, y corrió al teléfono mientras se ceñía el cinturón de la bata de baño.

— ¡Diga!

—Hablamos de "Diavolo di oro", señor Colin Morgan. El director general desea hablar con usted.

Colin sintió que su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho. "Diavolo di oro" era la casa a la que él había pedido prestados algunos cientos de libras esterlinas, préstamo que le fue concedido por haber dado el nombre de Sir Gaius como fiador. El contrato que firmó estipulaba que pagaría mensualmente y, para su tranquilidad, los pagos no eran muy gravosos.

— ¿Pasa algo?... —Colin sintió de repente un escalofrío y envolvió más estrechamente la bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Pareces nervioso —la voz parecía grave, áspera y tenía un acento extranjero. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban y buscó apoyo en el borde de la mesita del teléfono. —Espero que no te hayas desmayado.

Colin contempló el auricular... no era posible que dos hombres pudieran hablar con el mismo tono y de la misma manera. Pero la empleada le había dicho con claridad que el director general de "Diavolo di oro" deseaba hablar con él.

— ¿Con quién estoy hablando? —preguntó, casi sin aliento.

—No me siento muy halagado de que no reconozcas mi voz, Mer, sobre todo, teniendo una relación tan especial.

¿Arthuro Pendragon? ¡No podía ser!

—El mismo —dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¿… usted es el director de "Diavolo di oro"? —pudo preguntar al fin.

—Jamás lo dudes, como se dice en este país.

— ¡Oh, no!

—Diavolo, querido mío, traducido al italiano significa Diablo y si hubieras estado más interesado en la literatura clásica en ese colegio tan exclusivo en Beacon hill, podrías haberlo adivinado.

¿Como sabia eso?

—No es que crea que me parezco al mismísimo lucifer, pero es parte de mi personalidad, según tú. Es una ironía del destino que hayas escogido mi compañía para pedir prestado el dinero que necesitas para evitar que tu hermano caiga en mis manos, ¿no te parece?

* * *

><p>Por lo menos Gwaine estaba fuera de su alcance porque por fortuna hubo una problema con el barco de la compañía P &amp; O con destino a Singapur, y Gaius aceptó con disgusto esa oportunidad para alivianarlo de sus problemas y castigar a su hermano mayor con todo el peso de su propia ley. Ahora. Merlín no tenia la mas minima idea de donde estaba ese par. Pero con fiaba en su jefe. Los años a su servicio le habían demostrado la clase de persona que era. Le entregaría su propia vida y la de su hermano con los ojos cerrados.<p>

Ahora mas qué nunca.

El dinero del préstamo se lo entrego a Gaius para los gastos de su hermano. Tenia que mantenerlo lejos, para que no se le diera por cometer una estupidez. Luego les enviaría dinero de alguna forma segura.

No le había importado en absoluto que Gwaine hubiese tenido que humillar sus principios al pedir perdón sujetándose a sus piernas, reclamando piedad y clemencia al ver que Gaius se haría cargo de él. Merlin se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado. Desesperado. Su hermano se tomo la libertad hasta de lloriquear penosamente sobre su brazo, en especial, besarle la mano y llamarlo «Monito» como cuando eran pequeños. Casi perdona todas sus indugencias, pero una mirada de indignación dirigida por el fiel Gaius le habia echo entrar en razón.

Gwaine grito y pataleo mientras era arrastrado fuera del departamento, manos esposadas, a las tres de la mañana siendo brutalmente lanzado al interior de la furgoneta de su jefe, quien le cubrió la boca con cinta adhesiva cuándo este empezó a suplicar a Merlín qué al menos se fuera con él.

Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento, luego metió sus pertenencias en una maleta y los dejo ir de su vida.

—Te enviaré una postal —le había dicho, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte. En manos de su vengativo jefe que había utilizado esto, como una manera de salir de vacaciones.

Lastima que lo había dejado a cargo de la tienda. Suspiro y en un instante, Merlin se percató de que su hermano sabía, desde el principio, que "Diavolo di oro" era una de las compañías de Arthuro Pendragon que él mismo administraba.

Era la misma compañía de prestigio y seriedad que tanto le había recomendado Sir Gaius, quien no había descubierto en su bola de cristal la trampa que la esperaba.

* * *

><p>— ¿Se imaginó —dijo Colin, tratando de recobrar su compostura—, que iba a aceptar mansamente la proposición de matrimonio bajo sus condiciones?<p>

—La imaginación no tiene nada que ver en esto —contestó—. Creo que te advertí que, cuando un Italiano cierra un trato, su palabra vale tanto como su firma. Admito que es algo irritante para ti que fuera mi compañía la que te concediera el préstamo para ayudarte a sacar a tu hermano del país. Trabajaste rápido, cariño. Admiro tu valor, pero tienes que aceptar con honradez que ahora estás más en deuda conmigo que antes.

¡Maldito sea! Colin quería arrojar al suelo el auricular y huir con su jefe y Gwaine, mas su carácter era diferente al de su hermano y comprendió que Arthuro Pendragon tenía razón.

—Te doy mi sincero pésame, Mer. Es una desilusión que ese adivino para quien trabajas no viera mi nombre escrito en su bola de cristal. Me doy cuenta de que es cliente de "Diavolo di oro", así que pienso que fue él quien te sugirió que acudieras a una casa de préstamo. No creo que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti.

— Sí —reconoció Colin—. Sir Gaius pensó que esa sería una solución.

— ¿No leyó las cartas del Tarot? —se burló.

—Usted es un demonio —exclamó—. Su suerte es realmente diabólica, ¿no cree?

— Si tú lo dices, caro mío —se rió de una manera que expresaba un sarcástico humor—. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir, así que estaré en tu apartamento en una hora para llevarte a cenar. Estarás listo, ¿verdad?

Se oyó un chasquido y luego el sonido que indicaba que había colgado. Colin volvió a su lugar el auricular y se dirigió tambaleante al sofá donde se dejó caer y tomó un cojín entre sus manos, pues necesitaba algo a qué aferrarse mientras asimilaba la realidad… todavía estaba atrapado en la red que su despreocupado hermano había ayudado ingenuamente a tejer.

Al menos eso quería creer…

Desde el principio tuvo el presentimiento de que no podría escapar de Pendragon y ya no le sorprendía enterarse de que poseía una casa de préstamos, además del casino de juego. Era fácil ver que no era un hombre común y que disfrutaba involucrándose en negocios arriesgados. Ganar dinero en tales negocios añadía emoción al juego.

Colin pudo imaginar con cuánto sarcasmo se rió al enterarse de que él se convirtió en cliente de su casa de préstamos. ¡Era un ingenuo!

Este rudo Ingles o italiano, como sea, ahora tenía la sartén por el mango; a Arthur no le importaba que lo estimaran, pero sí que lo temieran. Se había endurecido al descubrir que la gente podía ser cruel con un niño, sólo porque ese niño no tenía padre.

Ahora que lo tenia…, le sacaba su jugo. Lo mas doloroso debió a ver sido, no tener a su madre con él.

Su armadura creció y se endureció, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que también envolvió el corazón. Nada podía conmoverlo y de eso se encargaba el mismo.

Es impenetrable, pensó Colin... ¡pero él no lo era! Había dicho que en una hora estaría en su apartamento. Arthur Pendragon ya había decidido que se casarían, sin importar su opinión.

Y tal como ése hombre había dicho, ahora su deuda era más grande que antes. Había caído en sus manos y su única arma era conservar la dignidad. Siempre se enorgulleció de su compostura y dignidad, así que lo recibiría con la cabeza erguida y no con la actitud sumisa que, probablemente, él esperaba encontrar a su llegada.

Se dirigió a su habitación y estudió los trajes en el armario. Tomo un traje negro, formal, que acompañaba a una camisa de color borgoña y, lo lanzo al suelo. Eligió unos pantalones de jean, azul oscuro, con una camisa azul marino y unos borceguí negros, tan lustrados que se reflejaba en ellos. Además, de su preciada chaqueta nueva. Se pondría esto para que él entendiera el mensaje. No tenía nada que celebrar al contemplar un matrimonio con un hombre que sólo pensaba en términos de dinero y ganancia y no conocía el amor.

El Azul le quedaba bien, por sus ojos y por ser tan blanca su piel. Se miro en el espejo del tocador y se peinó con cuidado, sonrío.

Solo me faltaba un jodido moño en el cuello, pensó.

Noto que su labio inferior estaba algo morado, de tanto mordérselo, seguramente por sus malditos nervios. Se tenso al notar el sonido de las agujas moviéndose, en el silencio de su cuarto. Estudió su imagen y vio que la preocupación había agrandado y oscurecido las pupilas de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos Azules.

No comprendía lo que Arthuro Pendragon quería de él. Era acaso,... la blancura que contrastaba con su color bronceado, el linaje para compensar su desconocido origen y aun su rebeldía con matices de temor, que hacía brillar sus ojos sobre la nariz refinada, sus labios, los cuales le avergonzaban por tener esa forma de corazón, tan femenina al igual que su barbilla ovalada.

Cuando Colin era un niño, su padre lo llevó a una iglesia griega donde le mostró el vitral en que aparecía un hombre con armadura, arrodillado en su reclinatorio. Aun entonces, Colin descubrió su parecido con él en la perfecta blancura que había heredado; la sangre de sus antepasados que luchaba contra la herencia moderna, que se iba mezclando, como lo fueran los mestizos como Arthur.

Su sangre producía de vez en cuando algunos descendientes con cabello rubio plateado y ojos verdes o azules. En cambio en Colin eran pálidos con cabellos oscuros y ojos azules o negros como la noche. Colin no era vanidoso, pero tampoco le gustaba fingir modestia; sabía muy bien que Arhuro admiraba su aspecto y que estaba decidido a conquistarlo para sí.

De otra manera no entendería como un hombre como él. Que podría tener a la mujer o el hombre que quisiese, se fijaría en alguien tan simple como se sentía él en apariencia.

Contuvo la respiración al pensar que, posiblemente, su prometido conocía la historia de ese joven griego que llevo a Grecia a la gloria, montado en el corcel de un caballero, convirtiéndose en un Rey, liberador de un imperio sublevado. Esa era la clase de historia que fascinaría a un hombre que se había propuesto salir de la pobreza en que nació y que ahora por medio de manipulaciones de dinero, obligaba a la gente a acudir a él, suplicante.

Colin llegó a la conclusión de que por eso él disfrutaba ser el dueño de una casa de préstamos con facilidades de crédito. Le gustaba tener a las personas en su poder, como él lo estaba. Fue esta idea la que hizo que su sangre corriera precipitadamente por sus venas, por lo que, al sonar el timbre anunciando su llegada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas al abrir la puerta.

Lo condujo al salón. Su figura alta, esbelta y oscura, siempre le producía un estremecimientos. Sus ojos lo recorrieron como si ya fuera suyo... lo que en parte era cierto.

—Estás muy atractivo, cariño —permaneció de pie, junto a él, estudiando su esbelta figura pasando de su calzado hasta la forma en que iba peinado su cabello. Colin retrocedió por instinto, temiendo que, con un beso, quisiera denotar que le pertenecía.

—No te asustes —murmuró—. No te descompondré el vestuario, ni te desarreglaré el pelo... por ahora. Prende esto a tu camisa.

Le entregó una caja con tapa transparente y vio una pequeñas y hermosa rosa blanca.

—Gracias... —levantó la tapa, feliz de poder concentrarse en su flor preferida, sin tener que ver sus ojos. Sacó la roza y lanzó un grito sofocado al encontrar sujeto a ella un broche enjoyado.

Su mirada buscó la cara de Arthur.

—No debió.

—No es muy caro —lo interrumpió—, y es perfectamente normal que un joven acepte un obsequio de su prometido. Porque eso no ha cambiado, ¿te das cuenta?

—Yo esperaba... —gimió, mordiendo su labio al pincharse el dedo con el alfiler del broche.

—Te lo mereces —dijo poco amable—. ¿Es éste tu abrigo? —levantó la chaqueta de Merlín que llevaba la otra noche y la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Te compraré uno mejor, como te lo prometí.

—Me gusta mi chaqueta—repuso con tono defensivo—. La vi en una tienda de segunda mano y me encantó. No quiero tener abrigos de animales muertos o algo así...

—Ya veremos —tomó la roza y broche de las temblorosas manos de Colin y los prendió en la chaqueta. Las joyas del prendedor despedían centelleos azules, con destellos dorados y verdes. Las gemas relumbraron cuando Arthur colocó la chaqueta sobre sus pequeños y al parecer delicados hombros.

— ¿Acaso nunca aceptará una respuesta negativa? —preguntó Colin, levantando la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que era muy… varonil. Demasiado apuesto para ser un simple ser humano.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —contestó—. Seguramente estás de acuerdo en que un marido rico es mejor que uno pobre, porque el amor en una buhardilla es hermoso en una novela, mas en la realidad, significa tener frío y hambre la mayor parte del tiempo y así, el amor pronto muere.

Trato de ignorar el echo de qué pensará que de no cazarse con él. Se casaría con otro. De donde diablos había sacado de que le gustasen los hombres, el mismo merlín se estaba por convencer de ellos. De verlo tan seguro con respecto a sus íntimos gustos.

—Estoy... seguro de que el amor verdadero puede superar muchas dificultades —dijo, aunque frunció la nariz al imaginar la tristeza y los malos olores que tendría que soportar al vivir en mi sitio como el que Arthur describía.

—En teoría, muchas cosas son posibles, pero en la práctica el amor, como las rosas— con el rose de los dedos, señalo su obsequio —, sólo florece con el calor del sol. Hablo de la pobreza por experiencia propia —de repente, sus palabras tenían una extraordinaria dureza—. Yo vi cómo el lado amable y cariñoso de mi segunda madre… aquella amiga de ella, de la que te hable, se fue endureciendo a causa de una vida dura. Mi madre era tan sólo una niña cuando cometió el error de gozar el calor de los brazos de un hombre y su amiga se sintió culpable de presentarle a aquel hombre. Margaret, tenía la misma edad de mi madre, cuando tubo que hacerse cargo de mi. Quién no era realmente nada mío, cuando un sujeto poco agraciado, le ofreció matrimonio, ella acepto y busco a mi padre para librase de mi, sin llevarme en su conciencia. Pero, se qué nunca pudo olvidar ese error qué tanto mi madre como ella cometieron, porque yo fui la consecuencia de sus actos.

— ¿Es por eso, que mucha gente no le simpatiza? —preguntó Colin, sintiendo compasión por el niño, aunque no por el adulto endurecido y cruel en el que se había convertido. No llevaba visible la armadura de aquél griego, pero sí tenía una piel dura y una opinión muy mala de las personas.

— ¿Es necesario que me simpatice la gente? —inquirió sarcástico—. Hay algunos que respeto por su cerebro, a otros los admiro por su apariencia y a otros los desprecio por sus mentes estúpidas. Sólo soy un ser humano, vida mia, lo que pasa es que las circunstancias me han enseñado a ser menos hipócrita. No sufro de esa enfermedad social que hace decir cosas amables a las personas para después hundirles un cuchillo cuando te dan la espalda. En resumen, Mer, no llevo una máscara de amabilidad mientras pienso cosas desagradables de los demás.

—Para ser Italiano, tiene usted un amplio vocabulario en inglés, señor Pendragon — su acento teñía sus palabras con diferentes significados y Colin estaba seguro de que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara, aunque reconocía que no era una de ésos que sonreían con falsedad.

— Insisto en que me llames por mi nombre —de súbito lo tomó por los hombros y sintió la fuerza que era capaz de levantarlo en vilo—. Si quieres la verdad, te diré que te considero tan mío como a Camelot. Allí perteneces, a mi lado, siempre has pertenecido a ese lugar, no a esta pensión vieja y descuidada en Prince Wood, que huele a comida y donde se oyen la radio y las discusiones de los vecinos.

Sus manos lo apretaron con más fuerza, en un gesto posesivo.

— ¡Dios mío, pequeño tonto! ¿acaso sabes lo que hizo tu hermano con la casa que pertenecía a tus padres? ¿No?— su media sonrisa junto al brillo de sus ojos, le había dicho entre líneas, todo. — Fue la primera vez que callo en su avaricia, mi padre quería el dinero rápido o, lo pagaría con su vida. Claro, luego todo eso, callo en mis manos.¿No sabes que prometí a tu hermano que siempre habría una habitación para ti en Camelot? Quizá era un tonto e irresponsable, pero a ti te quería y le dolía que perdieras tu hogar…— Arthur rió quedado.

—¿Cómo, como pudo...

— No. No me miréis así, eh.

— Con todo lo que usted y su familia tienen. ¿porqué nos hace esto?.

—¿Crees que me quedaría con esa casona de piedra en el campo, si no fuera por ti? ,Uhm…,y, no olvidemos tu departamento. En realidad, por la avaricia de tu hermano, tú, ya no tienes nada. Estas en la calle Merlín. Pero tranquilo, en cuanto nos cacemos te devolveré la casa que fue de tus padres.

Colin contempló la cara bronceada y severa y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

—Entonces…, por eso me propuso matrimonio antes. por qué era un peso para su conciencia.

— ¡Al diablo la conciencia! —lo estrechó en sus brazos hasta hacerle daño y sus labios se apoderaron de los del mas joven salvajemente, su aliento lo penetraba, ardiente, haciéndolo saber que era un triunfador, un conquistador, un hombre igual al primero que puso un pie en el umbral de Camelot, del verdadero Camelot, como amo y señor de sus dominios.

Cuando Arthur al fin soltó sus labios, Colin estaba muy aturdido, incapaz de decir algo, se quedó sin aliento para pronunciar palabras, sintiéndose atrapado y prisionero de un hombre que, esta vez, no le permitiría rechazar su proposición.

—No es mi conciencia —murmuró él—, son mis sentidos. Tú eres todo lo que quiero y tú eres el esposo que voy a tener.

— ¿Aún cuando yo no lo ame? —se lo dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Hablas del amor de novela rosa? —se burló—. ¿De la pasión de dos almas gemelas? Lo que sentimos, Colin, lo sentimos con el cuerpo y no con algún órgano místico que los investigadores de laboratorio no han logrado encontrar dentro de algún hombre o mujer. Nuestras necesidades vienen de la carne, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Mientras hablaba, pasaba la mano sobre el cabello de Colin, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron rodeando su cuello, atrapándolo con delicada firmeza.

—No me digas —dijo con tono más profundo—, que no sientes nada cuando te acaricio. En este instante mis dedos perciben el acelerado latir de tu pulso.

—El corazón late precipitadamente cuando tenemos miedo —y en esta situación, tan cerca de él, Colin se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia con las personas en general, sin mencionar a otros como Arthur, cuyo temperamento y pasión eran encendidos por la mezcla de sangre inglesa e Italiana. Lo podía ver con claridad en sus rasgos, la piel tensa y quemada por el sol.

—Entonces, te causo temor, ¿no? —pareció agradarle la idea; en sus ojos apareció una sonrisa malévola—. Tal vez sólo tienes hambre; he reservado una mesa para dos en «La mesa redonda», un restaurante Italiano, donde las chuletas de cordero son exquisitas. Ven, vamos a cenar.

Frente al edificio estaba un Jaguar, estacionado cerca de la entrada. Su carrocería era oscura y su interior muy lujoso, tapizado con piel dorada.

—Es mi color favorito —dijo Arthur mirando profundamente los ojos de Colin.

Su corazón dio un vuelco porque comprendió que la estaba cortejando a su manera, diciéndole las cosas que a un inglés le habría incomodado decir.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en cortejos y campanas matrimoniales. ¿Tañerían las campanas para una boda en Argentina? Estaba seguro de que Arthur no insistiría en una ceremonia formal.

¡Me voy a casar con este hombre!, la frase resonó en su mente y envió precipitadas señales de peligro por todo su cuerpo. Él cree que el cariño que siento por la casa de mis padres, compensará la falta de amor entre nosotros.

— ¿Te gusta la comida Siciliana? —el coche se detuvo con suavidad frente a un semáforo, la luz roja iluminó el interior del Jaguar.

—Nunca la he probado —contestó. Sus dedos asían fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad que lo sujetaba.

—Entonces te has perdido de algo bueno —el coche avanzó hacia una parte más tranquila del kaure Star. Arthur conducía con habilidad y sin nerviosismo, igual que hacía todas sus cosas. Colin no sentía mucha hambre, ni aun cuando llegaron al restaurante donde el aire estaba impregnado de aromas deliciosos.

El jefe de camareros los condujo a una mesa apartada, iluminada por lámparas de luz tenue y situada frente a un llamativo mural donde figuraba un imponente hombre ingles, montado a caballo, con unos perros de casa a su lado. Ese hombre se le asemejaba al hombre que tenia a su lado, mostraba un bravío aspecto indomable, cabello rubio y ojos brillos, dominando a la bestia que sostenía con firmeza.

Colin miró fijamente la cara en el mural y vio los mismos rasgos definidos, el poder y la confianza que se reflejaban en el rostro del hombre que compartía la mesa con él.

—Te sugiero que pidas platillos Italianos —le dijo con tono persuasivo.

—Entonces, será mejor que ordenes tú por mí —ni siquiera intentó ver el menú—. Será tu decisión... ya que gobiernas mi vida.

— ¡Qué frase tan dramática! —se burló—. Hay muchos jóvenes que estarían encantados al recibir una invitación para beber y cenar en un lugar como éste.

—Pues es una lástima que no te acompañe uno de ellos —replicó—. No me van a deslumbrar ni tú ni el restaurante, si eso es lo que esperas.

—Yo no espero nada que no pueda obtener por mí mismo, amor mio —fijó su atención en el menú y cuando vino el camarero, ordenó sus platillos en Italiano. Las consonantes guturales y poderosas le resultaban más naturales que el inglés, donde ponía más atención.

—Bueno, ¿qué clase de travesura supones que hará tu hermano en compañía de ese adivino inútil?

Colin miró a su prometido y pudo imaginar cómo se sentía una presa cuando había caído en la trampa del cazador.

—Creo... que tienes un pacto con el diablo —contestó.

—Niño mío, ¿acaso no soy el mismísimo diablo? —Arthuro lo miró con un brillo burlón y divertido en sus ojos—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres creer en vez de la verdad?

— ¿Conoces el significado de esa palabra? —preguntó.

—Hay dos clases de empresarios, ¿sabes? —rompió un palito de pan con un movimiento rápido —, los que usan trucos para ganarse la confianza de alguien y los que poseen tanta confianza en ellos mismos, que no necesitan usar trucos. Yo tengo acciones en varias compañías, tengo muchos asuntos que atender pero todos son negocios limpios. Tú me odias por las malas decisiones de tu hermano, por tomar la casa que era de tus padres, pero te aseguro que la hipoteca llegó a mis manos legalmente —hizo una pausa y prosiguió diciendo—: Tu hermano necesitaba dinero y yo podía dárselo. Por desgracia, gran parte del dinero se quedó en la mesa de la ruleta, obligando a tu hermano a pedir dinero prestado de nuevo a fin de pagar sus deudas de juego. Le permití trabajar a mi club porque, de lo contrario, habría visitado otro, administrado con menos honestidad.

Observó fijamente al joven moreno y le impuso su voluntad con aquella mirada profunda y dominante.

—Si yo tuviera una hermano menor, Colin, trabajaría para él, no lo dejaría sin hogar; así que culpa un poco a tu Hermano; fue él quien perdió tu hogar en el juego.

—Porque hombres como tú tienen negocios donde otros hombres pueden perder sus vidas, apostando.

—Por lo general, no estimulo a la clase de clientes como tu Hermano.

— ¿De verdad? — Colin sintió que enrojecía bajo su mirada. No podía negar la adicción febril de Gwaine a los juegos de azar—. ¿Por qué le permitiste la entrada, si te disgustaba tanto su comportamiento? No, mejor dicho; ¿Por qué le permitió trabajar allí?

—Creo que conoces la respuesta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se defendió.

—Vi a tu Hermano perder sus bienes en una mesa de juego y me preguntaba cómo podía hacer una cosa así. Lo observé, casi fascinado. Noche a noche venía al Club Camelot, era todo un caballero y cada vez, dejaba un poco más de su historia entre cartas y dados. Los hombres como yo no creamos jugadores, ellos necesitan lugares adonde puedan ir a perderse, y yo era hombre sin propiedades, decidido a conseguir dinero.

Arthur enlazó los dedos, observándolo.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo me convertí en el dueño del casino?

—Si quieres contármelo... —la voz de Colin no denotaba interés, pero sentía una gran curiosidad, ya que el Club Camelot había sido un segundo hogar para su hermano.

— Mi padre tubo un accidente que lo ha dejado imposibilitado de tareas tan pesadas como la dirección de un casino, de ésa magnitud. Por su puesto, él jamás me lo cedería, así como así. Sabes… también tengo mis negocios aparte y, justamente tenía un cargamento de piel destinado a China, y cambié esta mercancía por el club. Cuando tomé posesión, encontré que tu querido hermano tenía una enorme deuda allí. Pensé que era un tonto, no obstante me simpatizó. Es muy sencillo aprender a estimar a los caballeros ingleses.

—A diferencia de los Italianos —murmuró.

— Me pregunto si algún día vas a decir algo agradable al hombre con quien vas a casarte.

— Quieres decir... al hombre que me obliga a casarme con él.

— ¿Chasqueando un látigo como el de ese cazador de zorros? —dijo, señalando el mural—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que, al casarte conmigo, vas a recuperar todas las cosas que tu hermano perdió?

—Qué mente tan mercenaria tiene, señor Pendragon — los ojos de Colín tenían una expresión de desprecio—. Usted adora el dinero.

—Lo respeto —sus ojos y sus rasgos parecían de plata. Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó algo del bolsillo interior. Lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia él—. Pruébatelo para saber si es la medida correcta. Una vez que te lo pongas, podrás empezar a usar mi apellido.

— ¿Qué es? —miró la pequeña caja cuadrada, sabiendo muy bien lo que contenía.

—Ábrela y averígualo.

—No... no quiero.

—Entonces permite que yo la abra —tomó la caja y le mostró el anillo ancho, en el estuche de satén: dos rubíes motilados en oro reluciente—. Los diamantes son fríos, las esmeraldas son algo ostentosas y se dice que los ópalos atraen la mala suerte, así que elegí rubíes que resplandecen como llamas. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Merlín cerró el puño sobre su regazo, desafiándolo con los ojos. No podía obligarlo a aceptar el anillo en un restaurante, con tanta gente mirando... ¿O sí? Merlín no lo conocía tanto para estar seguro.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente. Este es el final.<p>

¡No! ¡como creen! XDios. esto sigue hasta que me case... no mejor no. y..y amo mi libertad.

—si, por que yo no, ah! verdad...

Merlín, tu callandito, te ves mas sumiso, digo.. lindo. en fin. ñ.ñ ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACER EL TRABAJO SUCIO. OSEA, CONSENTIR A NUESTRO LINDO RUBIALES, A QUE SI?, MI LINDO ARTHUR.

—HUM...

CON ESO ME DIJO TODO.y..y por que no eres mas chido con migo, arthur, yo que te amo tanto. y..y bua buaa, =(el llanto falso me sale tan mal. xd)

=)

, EN FIN.

Amo sus reviews gente bella! me motivan enormemente. cualquier duda, pregunta o deseo de Sadomasoquismo con merlín... (solo pase el látigo).

—oye!

bye, byee!

jijiji see you


	5. Chapter 5

Los nervios de la primera cita.

Las gemas del anillo brillaban como el fuego en la palma de su mano; eran perfectas, contrastando con lo imperfecto de su relación.

—Hay ciertas cosas que debemos hacer, Mer, y una de ellas es que debes llevar mi anillo. Hará un estupendo contraste con tu piel blanca; se vera perfecta en tu dedo, tienes suerte de tener manos bastantes femeninas. ¡Colin! Todo ser humano tiene algo de vanidoso. Vamos, obedece.

—No... no soy un chiquillo.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

—No me gusta llevar anillos, me molestan.

—Vas a tener que usar éste, así que ya puedes empezar. ¡Dame la mano!

Su voz y su gesto se hicieron más insistentes y no parecía importarle que las personas en la mesa contigua hubiesen interrumpido su conversación para escucharlos. No fue el deseo, sino la vergüenza lo que hizo que Colin le obedeciera; Arthuro tomó su delicada mano y deslizó el precioso anillo en el dedo.

—Ya está. ¿Te hice daño?

—Lastima mi orgullo —respondió.

— Siento mucho que pienses así —se encogió de hombros. Su atención se dirigió al camarero que acababa de traer la botella de Bollinger ordenada por él. El camarero sacó la botella del cubo de hielo y envolviéndola en una servilleta, le mostró a Arthuro la etiqueta. Arthuro dio su aprobación. —El vino tiene la misma edad que mi prometido —subrayó.

El camarero miró a Colin y sonriendo, contestó a Arthuro en Italiano. Después de sacar el corcho y llenar las copas alargadas, Colin sintió curiosidad por lo que el hombre había dicho y se lo preguntó a Arthuro.

Él levantó su copa y observó con atención el brillo del vino a través del cristal y las diminutas burbujas que subían hasta el borde de la copa.

—Dijo que era un hombre afortunado si mi prometido era tan dulce como el vino.

Colin se sonrojó.

— ¡Qué desgracia para ti que no lo sea!

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

— ¿Acaso parezco muy alegre? —preguntó, sarcástico—. Yo hago todo esto porque no tengo alternativa. Estoy aquí sentado contigo y usando tu anillo, porque estoy atrapado y ninguna criatura que está atrapada desea besar la mano del cazador.

—Interpretas mal mis deseos, Mer. No quiero que me estés halagando constantemente.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos y exigiendo una respuesta.

—Sólo lo que tengo.

— ¡Ah!, ¿Y qué es eso?

—A ti —repuso simplemente—. ¡todo tú! —se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, tomó un trago largo y Colin sintió como si él estuviera bebiendo con avidez de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Lo miró con fiereza, observó la línea fuerte de sus hombros bajo la chaqueta oscura y de corte perfecto, el frente de su camisa muy blanca, contrastando con la piel que, desde su infancia, había estado expuesta al sol ardiente. No sólo el sol había dejado su marca en él, cuando bajó su copa. Colin pudo ver que sus labios estaban apretados, tal vez por el sabor de muchos recuerdos amargos. —Los sentimientos nunca influyen en mis decisiones —añadió—. Eso debes saberlo.

—Estás dominado por la necesidad de venganza —nunca había estado tan seguro de algo y eso hacía que los sorbos de vino le dejaran un gusto acre en la boca.

—La venganza puede ser mala —concedió él—, pero el impulso es muy natural.

— ¿Aunque yo no haya tomado nada tuyo? —preguntó.

Lo contempló, sentado frente a él bajo la luz de la lámpara con pantalla dorada que estaba en su mesa; su cabello enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro delicado y pensativo donde brillaban unos ojos Azul-dorados que parecían dos enormes perlas llenas de luz.

—No estés tan seguro de no haber tornado nada mío, cariñito.

— ¿Qué podía haber tomado? — Arthur le miró asombrado—. Nos hemos visto menos de media docena de veces.

— ¡Calla! —exclamó cortante, su mirada estaba dirigida fijamente a su rostro y aun así Merlín sentía el deseo de levantar el mantel blanco frente a él y usarlo de escudo contra aquellos ojos depredadores. Ese hombre parecía desnudar tanto su cuerpo como su alma con solo mirarle.

—Tranquilo— Arthur dejo de mirarle por unos segundos para señalar disimuladamente a una mujer en la mesa vecina; su vestido tenía un escote que permitía ver el surco entre sus senos, como un valle que cualquiera podía recorrer con los ojos.— Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti ,el cuerpo está hecho para la intimidad, no para mostrarlo públicamente —aunque hablaba en inglés, su entonación era basca cuando sus ojos volvieron a Colin, recorrieron su vestuario con la aprobación de un Italiano en el que latía en sus venas la sangre de un turco.

— Oh, eso…, lo siento de saber qué no te interesaría hubiera conseguido uno igual o hasta mas escotado y corto.

Arthur rió ante semejante contestación y Merlín solo bufo ante esa actitud tan liviana para con él.

Llegó su primer plato, de pescado ahumado con berenjenas en escabeche, corazones de alcachofa rebanados, aceitunas grandes y jugosas, y pan de ajonjolí en forma de aros trenzados.

—A este pan lo llamamos kalouria —Arthur cortó un pedazo, lo puso entre sus dientes duros y blancos y lo masticó con aprobación—. Se hornea todos los días y no se vende en bolsas de plástico que se guardan en la heladera. No es sorprendente que los occidentales se estén volviendo tan artificiales como sus emociones y actitudes. Un buen pan es la esencia de la vida.

Colin comió y una vez más se dio cuenta, de que el Italiano que había entrado en su vida, a pesar de sí mismo, tenía una manera muy personal de expresarse y no le interesaba la reacción de los demás sobre sus opiniones. Nunca se le ocurriría hablar en el idioma común, decir las cosas que la gente esperaba oír sería ir contra su propia naturaleza. Caminar en fila, invitar a los demás, sentirse frustrado si a alguien no le simpatizaba, eran cosas que no le interesaban a Arthuro Pendragon.

Colin tomó un sorbo de vino para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Supongo que insistirás en una ceremonia?

—Eso nunca fue tema de discusión, corazón —chasqueó los dedos y ordenó más de ese delicioso pan al camarero, quien acudió al momento.

—Espero... —Colin cortó su pescado, nerviosamente ¿le había llamado, corazón?, demonios, esto era tan irreal—. Espero que no sea una ceremonia larga y complicada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Es una ceremonia hermosa y, naturalmente, se llevará a cabo en Argentina.

— Argentina —Colin lo miró con un destello de rebeldía en sus ojos —. Pero, ¿acaso no hay iglesias en este país, donde podamos casarnos?

— Sin duda —agregó—, pero no permiten los matrimonios igualitarios. Si me entiendes.

—puedo devolverle el anillo cuando quiera, que tal...,¿ahora?

—Te gustará, es un agradable lugar, por lo menos, el sol brilla.

—Lo quieres todo a tu manera, ¿no es verdad? —los ojos de Colin se llenaron de resentimiento—. Tienes un ego monumental.

— ¿Ah, sí? —encogió los hombros—. ¿Hay alguien en Inglaterra a quien de verdad le intereses, además de unos cuantos parientes lejanos? A mí me importan mucho mis hermanas y les voy a dar la satisfacción de que estén presentes en nuestra boda; las compensará un poco por lo que nunca han tenido, algo de libertad y ver nuevos rumbos, creo que comprendes eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, tú no eres una persona egoísta, Colin.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo—. No estaría en este lío si hubiese pensado más en mí y menos en los demás.

—Le dices cosas tan halagadoras a tu prometido —se burló—. Así que estás en un lío, como quien dice, te encuentras en una situación de la que no puedes escapar.

—Es obvio que no me dejarás, escapar.

— ¿Te sientes como un héroe que está amarrado a las vías del tren? —lanzó una risa que era más bien áspera—. Siempre los rescatan en el último momento, ¿no? No seré un héroe con sombrero blanco, amore mío, pero tampoco soy un villano, ¿no lo crees?

—Yo no soy ningún héroe —contestó—. Pero resulta que lo desconocido me pone nervioso.

—Vamos, si eso fuera cierto, no trabajarías para un clarividente tan famoso como Sir Gaius.

—Eso te parece divertido, claro. ¿Crees que son tan sólo tonterías, porque él me envió a tu dichosa casa de préstamo?

—No creas que estoy hecho de bronce, Colin. Ese hombre qué podría ser tu padre…, tiene un interés gigantesco por ti.

— ¡No sea ridículo! ¿Que esta queriendo decirme?, Sir Gaius es…

—¡Basta!, no quiero discutir contigo, además, estoy mas tranquilo sabiéndolo lejos, por ahora. Bien, sin mencionar al viejo háblame de tu trabajo. Los Italianos somos una raza muy supersticiosa y tenemos nuestro propio oráculo en Delfos; hay jóvenes aldeanas que todavía guardan algunas tradiciones curiosas respecto al amor. A las jóvenes les gusta saber si aparecerá un hombre dominante que llene sus vidas de emoción. ¿Ustedes tienen clientes de ese tipo?

—A veces —admitió Colin—. Al principio era escéptico en cuanto a sus poderes, si bien ahora no tanto.

— ¿A pesar de su error al no ver mi rostro reflejado en su bola de cristal?

—Probablemente tu influencia lo estaba controlando en aquel momento —al pronunciar Colin esta frase, pensó que podía haber algo de verdad en ella. Un clarividente, a causa de su sensibilidad, está expuesto a toda clase de influencias y Colin descubría que el hombre sentado frente a ella en el restaurante, envuelto en una penumbra platinada tenía un aura muy poderosa. Esto no sólo se percibía en sus rasgos y en su figura, sino también en sus ojos, sus pupilas y pestañas eran muy oscuras y contrastaban con el color de su mirada.

Los platos vacíos fueron retirados y trajeron la mesa de servicio donde crepitaba un gran trozo de carne de cordero en su jugo, acompañado por una variedad de verduras. La vista suculenta de carne aumentó repentinamente el apetito de Colin y no objetó cuando el camarero le sirvió una porción generosa de carne, riñones, patatas al horno, coliflor y zanahorias.

— ¿Salsa, joven?

—Sí, por favor —y observó cómo le servían la salsa caliente y oscura sobre el plato. Merlin era consciente de que su anfitrión lo miraba, quizá gozaba, a su manera sarcástica, de su repentino apetito.

—Por favor empieza —le dijo él—. La comida se debe disfrutar mientras está caliente… como algunos de nuestros otros apetitos.

Pero Colin esperó a que le sirvieran, haciendo gala de su innata cortesía, su cara fría y sin emoción, disimulaba cualquier señal de que su observación había penetrado a ese centro profundo cuya existencia no había advertido, por completo, hasta la reciente aparición de él en su vida.

Colin sabía que no tenía experiencia con las mujeres y los hombres jamás habían sido su objetivo, pero sus instintos le advertían que Arthuro pendragon era un hombre cuya sensualidad estaba, sin duda, a la altura de sus ambiciones.

Al cortar la carne, los rubíes despidieron destellos en su mano; era otra señal de que Arthur estaba dispuesto a que su matrimonio fuera real y no una simple farsa legal.

— ¿Te gusta el cordero? —preguntó.

—Cuando no es para el sacrificio —se oyó responder.

— ¡Ah! Eso se refiere a ti, sin duda.

— Soy un cordero para el sacrificio, ¿O no?

— Servido de manera apetitosa, con cabello casi ondulado, ojos soñadores y un cuerpo muy atractivo —aceptó, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se llevaba un trozo de cordero a la boca.

Merlin sintió su insinuación como un calor que lo hizo ruborizar y de inmediato bajó los ojos, fingiendo concentrarse en su plato. Ahora, Arthur le decía, con franqueza, que pretendía recuperar el monto total de la deuda que Gwaine tenía con él.

Oh, si tan sólo fuera más mundano, si fuese uno de aquellos jóvenes que habían tratado a muchos hombres y habían adquirido esa apariencia insolente que Arthuro pronto detectaría con su experiencia. Pero él sabía que era inexperto. Él lo podía leer en sus ojos, de otra manera no insistiría en casarse, sino que habría sugerido un acuerdo menos respetable.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Arthuro no pidió el servicio de los dulces, sino que el camarero trajo unos platos con frutillas.

Sirvieron sobre los pastelillos una crema espesa muy blanca , que presentaron en una jarra de plata y con caramelo enzima El postre resultaba muy apetitoso, y Colin lo comentó.

—Me alegro que te guste —sonrió Arthuro—. La mayoría de nuestra cena han sido platillos Italianos, pero este postre no lo es. Lo conocí por un amigo americano y el cocinero de aquí siempre me lo prepara cuando vengo a cenar. Por fin, Mer, cariño, tenemos algo en común: a ambos nos gustan las frutillas con crema. Te alegrará saber que el cocinero de Camelot también hace el postre de frutillas a la perfección; fue uno de los requisitos para darle el empleo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sara, la cocinera de mi padre? — Colin sintió pesar y dolor al hablar. Recordó la enorme cocina, acogedora y tibia, con los gabinetes que llegaban al techo, llenos de platos y sartenes; la larga mesa, muy limpia y con grandes cajones, la vieja estufa y las lámparas colgando del techo blanco, sostenidas por ganchos.

Cómo le gustaría ver la casa de nuevo, pero seguramente cuando lo hiciera, sería convertido en el esposo de un hombre que casi no conocía. No era fácil conocerlo... presentía que extraños impulsos corrían por las venas de él.

—No quiso trabajar conmigo —Arthur encogió los hombros—, así que le di una pensión y supongo que se fue a vivir con su hija. Por supuesto, vas a encontrar algunos cambios, es inevitable. Tengo un empleado nuevo a cargo de los establos. Sí, ahora tenemos un establo y hay nuevos caballos en las caballerizas. Algunas partes de la casa han sido remodeladas, sin cambiar su estilo. Tengo muy buen gusto, ¿sabes?

Mientras Arthur hablaba, sus ojos recorrían el cabello y la cara de Colin, dándole a entender, sin rodeos, que lo consideraba un ejemplo de su buen gusto. Supuso que debería sentirse halagado, pero siempre que él lo miraba sentía que lo consideraba tan sólo como un buen negocio. Él encajaba con su concepto de pertenencia. Él era parte de Camelot y de aquella casa que su hermano sedio sin su consentimiento en un estúpido juego de asar. Colin era parte del lugar como las paredes de piedra que la lluvia mantenía siempre limpias, las torres que coronaban sus techos negros de pizarra y sus ventanas divididas por montantes.

De pronto, ocurrió algo muy desagradable en el elegante comedor del restaurante... un hombre, en una de las mesas cercanas, empezó a sofocarse con algo que había tragado, mientras su compañera lo miraba horrorizada. El hombre producía terribles sonidos y su cara se puso morada.

Arthuro lo vio, retiró su silla y se dirigió hacia el hombre en apuros. Rápida y firmemente le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, metió un dedo en su boca y sacó aquello que lo estaba ahogando. En pocos minutos, el hombre respiraba con más facilidad y el color morado desaparecía de su rostro, dejando en su lugar una gran palidez.

Colin observaba todo, conteniendo la respiración. La acompañante del hombre se puso de pie, corrió hacia Arthuro y lo abrazó. Él inclinó su cabeza, dijo algunas palabras y luego la retiró. Al regresar a la mesa, Colin se preguntó cómo pudo hacer algo semejante. Todos los demás habían permanecido sentados, mirando al hombre, sintiéndose impotentes y asustados, pero Arthur actuó sin dudar un momento.

Su seguridad lo había dejado sin aliento y lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar cómo se sentaba y continuaba bebiendo su café.

—Fue un pedazo de fruta —le dijo—. Un trozo de naranja. Mira, ya se marchan. Le dije a la esposa que lo llevara al hospital, por si le había arañado la garganta con una uña. En mi salón de clases, hace muchos años, un niño casi se ahoga con un pedazo de naranja y al sacárselo, el maestro le rasguñó y sufrió una infección que le provocó un absceso.

—Es... —lo había desconcertado—. Eres un hombre imprevisible, Arthuro.

— ¿Eso crees? —sonrió—. Por fin me has llamado por mi nombre, es algo que no esperaba que ocurriese durante algún tiempo.

Colin no notó que se le había escapado su nombre y al momento emprendió el ataque de nuevo.

—Tú das las órdenes —replicó—. Creo que no te preocupa estar apoderándote de mi vida, como si yo no tuviera que renunciar a cosas que, para mí, tienen el mismo valor que tus deseos. Prefiero trabajar para ganarme la vida, no quiero ser tu animal doméstico.

—Tonterías —empujó hacia Merlín el plato conteniendo dulces turcos—. Toma uno, cielo. Creo que a tu edad no necesitas cuidar la figura y si es así, no permitas que eso te preocupe. A mí sangre turca le gustan las formas redondeadas.

—Lo imagino —sus ojos recorrieron su cara, buscando con desesperación algo que le indicara que podía convencerlo de que aceptara la devolución del anillo y liberarlo de lo que él sólo consideraba como una especie de cautiverio. Su indiferencia al rechazar sus súplicas, demostraba que no significaba nada para él. No tenía interés en complacerlo... sólo quería poseerlo.

—Para ti, sólo significo placer —acusó.

—Exacto —puso un dulce entre sus dientes blancos y lo mordisqueó con placer.

—Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo —comentó, horrorizado.

—Nunca me tomo la molestia de negar la verdad, amor mío.

— ¡Oh! —Colin no pudo decir más. Algo sofocado, retiró su silla y se puso en pie—. Voy al tocador, ¡y espero que te ahogues con tus malditos dulces!

Llegó al baño, temblando por una mezcla de ira y lágrimas. Limpió las lágrimas con disgusto. No parecía existir ninguna manera de escapar de sus manos; aunque saliera del Restorant y escapara en la oscuridad de la noche, en algún momento tendría que volver a su apartamento y sabía que allí estaría él, esperándolo para reclamar su propiedad.

En eso se había convertido... en la propiedad de un hombre que confiaba en lo que el dinero le podía dar. Había observado, pacientemente, cómo se arruinaba su familia y luego se presentaba para apoderarse de los despojos de los Morgan: Su antiguo hogar y a él.

Colin miró con amargura su imagen en el espejo, recorriendo con ojos desesperados su figura. Era todo lo que, ese hombre quería, lo que Arthuro Pendragon quería de él. No le importaba que, dentro de ese cuerpo, él tuviera sus propios deseos.

¡Maldita sea! Se apartó del espejo y salió precipitadamente del tocador. Allí estaba su figura alta, esperándolo en el vestíbulo y sosteniendo su chaqueta para ponérsela.

Fuera del restaurante, el aire de la noche era suave y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Él se detuvo en la acera, junto al coche y aspiró el aire que anunciaba la llegada del verano.

—Cada vez me gusta más tu país, Colin, tiene mucho que ofrecer.

—Y tú estás interesado en tomar tu parte, ¿no es así? —dijo con frialdad.

Él apartó la mirada de las estrellas para contemplar su cara y luego, frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta del coche.

—Sube —dijo, cortante. Merlín obedeció y se acurrucó en su asiento para no sentirse tan cerca de él. Se alejaron del restorant y, después de algunos minutos, Colin se percató de que no se dirigían a su departamento , sino al centro de Londres. ¿A dónde irían ahora? Esperaba que no fuera a algún centro nocturno. No quería estar en sus brazos bailando con él.

Arthuro dio vuelta al auto, en una pequeña calle, junto a Peiton Sairus y lo detuvo.

—Quiero dar un paseo —le informó—, acompáñame.

Colin no discutió. Un paseo a pie era preferible a un centro nocturno y aunque era tarde, había mucha gente en la calle, atraído por las luces de Peiton que resplandecían en las marquesinas de los negocios, en las galerías y en las fachadas de los teatros y cines.

Arthur le tomó la mano y la pasó por su brazo sujetándolo para impedir que lo rechazara.

—Escucha las aves —le dijo, pues al ir paseando, oían sobre sus cabezas los chillidos inquietos y el arrullo de miles de pájaros que se habían adaptado a tan extraño modo de vida, porque así encontraban su sustento. Arriba, en los tejados de los edificios, se paraban a descansar. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad los mantenían activos y despiertos.

Colin escuchaba, entre embelesado y avergonzado por la situación. Los tejados estaban tan llenos de pájaros, como los riscos de alguna playa de recreo.

—Lo ves —murmuró Arthur—, es posible adaptarse a una situación sin que se rompa el corazón.

—Es posible —dijo—, pero, de cualquier forma, me entristece escuchar a esos pájaros, inquietos y sin poder dormir, cuando en el campo sus primos descansan apaciblemente. No es natural.

—No lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero la vida en la ciudad les proporciona la comida, así que no sufren mucho. Varias generaciones de estas aves han pasado su vida en los tejados de Peaton; no han conocido otra clase de vida, así que no es extraña para ellos. Pero, en los años que has pasado en Londres, muchas veces te habrás sentido como un extraño, ¿no es así?

—A veces —admitió—, pero me estoy adaptando.

—No —contestó Arthur—. Sospecho que nunca has dejado de pensar en tu hogar, donde creciste, donde tus padres vivieron, allí, en el límite del campo donde, cuando eras niño, solías pasear a caballo. Aquel lugar espera tu regreso.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él dijo eso. Así que era por eso por lo que la había traído a Peaton, para escuchar a las aves nocturnas y así poder despertar en él la nostalgia por el hogar que tantas generaciones de su familia habían habitado... y amado.

—Como dijiste —la voz de Colin tenía un tono frío de nuevo—, nunca haces nada por motivos sentimentales.

Él no respondió; elevando el rostro al cielo estrellado, escuchaba a los pájaros nocturnos. Merlin vio en su rostro un gesto semejante a la tristeza que él sentía por esas inquietas criaturas, gorjeando y batiendo sus alas en el resplandor de las luces que mantenían alejada la noche.

Sintió un escalofrío y él lo notó.

—Es hora de volver a casa —dijo y volvieron sobre sus pasos al coche. El interior era cálido y agradable y la tensión de merlin empezó a desaparecer.

—Supongo... que empezarás a hacer los trámites —dijo, tentativamente.

— ¿Para nuestra boda?

—Sí, espero que no pretendas que sea un acontecimiento muy suntuoso.

—Ninguno de los dos queremos eso —afirmó Arthuro—. Nos casaremos en Argentina, como ya dije y después iremos en barco a una isla de mi propiedad, en el mar. Pasaremos nuestra luna de miel allí.

Luna de miel.

Oh, Dios. Realmente se uniría a ese hombre.

—Comprendo —Colin fue muy consciente de él, cuando escuchó esa frase que, para una pareja enamorada, sería muy emocionante, pues contenía una promesa, de dulzura y romance—. Supongo que yo no tengo nada que opinar en este asunto.

—Puedes escoger tu traje —dijo secamente.

— ¿Nos vamos a casar en una iglesia?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Tu padre no tendrá alguna objeción a que te cases con un…, ingles?

—No lo creo y de ser así, mejor.

—Oh, Arthur, por favor —la voz de Colin tenía una entonación de súplica—. ¿Cómo podríamos ser felices?

—La felicidad es algo en lo que no he pensado mucho —el coche se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía Colin y en el momento en que cesó el ruido del motor, Merlin se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y subió corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta del edificio.

Estaba buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, cuando Arthur lo obligó a volverse para quedar frente a él, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Merlin lo miró, desesperado, la luz del farol junto a la puerta iluminaba su hermoso rostro, revelando su aflicción.

—Sólo piensas en ti —dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. ¿Qué pasa si yo deseo encontrar un poco de felicidad? ¿Eso no cuenta?

— Podrías encontrarla conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? —lo miró sin comprender cómo podía imaginar esa posibilidad—. Yo sólo soy un negocio, ¿recuerdas? Yo he sido comprado y pagaste un precio. No me interesa alguien como tú, no quiero a alguien como tú.

—Sí, así es —metió los dedos entre el pelo de Merlin, atrapando su nuca y lo besó con fiereza, era un hombre que en toda su vida no había conocido la ternura. Colin se sometió, porque no podía oponer resistencia pero no respondió al calor de su boca. Aceptó sus besos con deliberada pasividad. Él lo soltó de repente, murmurando una maldición en Italiano.

—Voy a derretir el hielo de tu corazón —le advirtió; sus ojos relucían amenazantes.

—Cuando el hielo se derrite, Arthur, sólo queda un charco de agua —con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, lo desafió con la mirada.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿no? —su boca se torció en un gesto burlón—. Ve a la cama, cielo mío. Te llamaré —tomó su mano y posó sus labios sobre el anillo; se volvió, bajó por la escalera y se dirigió al Jaguar. Colin pensó que tenía la flexibilidad de cuerpo y la tenacidad de uno de esos grandes felinos de la selva, cuando perseguían a su presa y que también podía tener la misma crueldad cuando convenía a sus propósitos.

Entró y cerró la puerta en el momento en que oyó alejarse el coche rumbo a su apartamento, situando en el piso superior del Club Camelot, donde hombres débiles, como su hermano Gwaine, caían víctimas de la astucia de otros como Arthur Pendragon.

¿Qué haría, si él no accedía, a sus deseos?, se preguntó.

¡Oh, Dios!, conocía muy bien la respuesta... haría que Gwaine sufriera la humillación de ser arrestado y traído a Inglaterra.

Para Merlin la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sabía que tendría que casarse con Arthur y así evitar que el escudo de armas de la familia, Los Morgan fuese manchado por su hermano, que era un insensato y no un delincuente.

Ahora mismo esperaba que su jefe le estuviese imponiendo un castigo, el mas cruel. Se lo merecía el muy capullo por meterlo en semejante problema.

Gracias al cielo, se había ido con Sir Gaius y no había podido abordar el barco. Si no, se lo imaginaba perfectamente, manipulando a una pobre mujer en alta mar, perdiendo el dinero de sus gastos en el casino del barco, mientras Merlin subía penosa y desanimadamente por aquella escalera que rechinaba y olía a col hervida, que la conducía a un par de habitaciones que eran su pequeño reino.

_¡Que te den!. _

Recorrió todo con la mirada, sabiendo que en un futuro cercano, diría adiós a su departamento para volar a aquel país tan mencionado y ahora maldecido por su boca o su conciencia, Argentina. Allí se uniría, en un matrimonio impío, a un hombre que nunca había pronunciado las palabras que el tiempo había consagrado... te amo.

Y estaba convencido de qué él tampoco lo haría.

* * *

><p>Podía entrar en el despacho sin mayor demora. Nimueh golpeo la puerta con los nudillos. —Pase —oyó la voz de su jefe al otro lado. Asió la manivela, empujó la puerta y entró. El despacho seguía como la última vez que lo visitó.<p>

El despacho era amplio, pulcro y con un ventanal que permitía ver algunos edificios vecinos. Las alfombras eran gruesas y los muebles finos.

Nimueh era una mujer de gran belleza y enorme personalidad. Una fotógrafa profesional. Era destacada por su extrañada manera de vestir; prefiriendo las ropas de hombre, Siempre; camisas y pantalones de vestir entallados en la cintura pero holgados en las piernas. Nunca zapatos de tacon alto y sin lugar a duda debía llevar su accesorio favorito. Uno que su tío le dejo de herencia tras su muerte.

-¡Un sombrero!, Un maldito y entupido sombrero…, ese viejo avaro debió darte tierras o algo de dinero.- Había dicho su padre. Mas ella solo sonrío y sostuvo, con cariño aquel objeto sobre su corazón. Siempre había adorado el sombrero de su tío.

-Te da un aire de gángster, tío.

-¡¿Quien dice, y, no lo soy, pequeña?!. -Le decía y luego le contaba historias tras historias, con hombres de traje a rayas, autos derrapando en la acera y miles de balas escurriéndose en el aire de la noche.

El sombrero jamás faltaba en su vestimenta y rara vez se le veía usando un vestido, de ser así, seria uno negro hasta las pantorrillas.

Nunca imagino que aquella historias pudieran ser ciertas, pero poco a poco, supo que si lo eran. Su primo, el único hijo de su adorado tío, era la prueba de ello.

Aquel hombre era él mas irritante que había tenido el disgusto de conocer y, lo peor de todo, era; qué eran familia. El muy bastardo, prácticamente la había obligado a aceptar el trabajo, de otra manera le hubiera dicho a su padre sobre sus encuentros nocturnos con la secretaria de éste.

—No estaría bien —dijo un tanto cortado— que lo supieras por cualquier otra persona mal intencionada.

Nimueh se imaginaba siendo lanzada a la calle y desheredara. No le importaba el dinero, pero si le importaba lo que sucediera con su pareja de saberse la noticia de que la hija de Reinald Marcel era lesviana. Otro Jovi qué le bullía la sangre, además de la fotografía, era el placer de salirse con la suya. Zamahia era una chica linda con grandes atributos y mucha gracia, le encantaba la muchacha. Si bien, había sido amor a primera vista un día qué sin ganas, visitaba a su padre y esté tardo horas en salir de la sala de juntas. Realmente se lo agradecía con todo el corazón. Era lo mas dulce que su padre había echo por ella, dejarla esperar en el recibidor en compañía de su; atenta, dulce y hermosa secretaria.

No quería que su padre arruinara su relación. Su padre seguramente le cerraría todas las puertas a su querida novia, y está jamás, encontraría un trabajo aceptable. Su primo se lo había asegurado.

Le había constado mucho enamorar a la muchacha y no dejaría que el bastardo de su primo, le jodiera la conquista. Él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida, de ser un hombre, bueno y gentil, le daría lastima. Pero fuera de eso, ella conocía su verdadera cara y no la engañaría.

No.

Nimueh se enderezo en la puerta y con la frente en alto, se cruzó despacio la habitación y se detuvo delante del escritorio. Saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo arrojó por encima del escritorio.

Sacó la fotografía y la miró con solemnidad. La puso sobre el escritorio. Observo a Nimueh, alzando su ceja, miró la foto, y volvió a mirarla a ella . —Bueno —dijo con voz pétrea, de la que de pronto se había borrado —¿Qué se supone que pretendes decir con esto?

—Ahí está todo bien clarito.

— No. No, lo está, ¿es la imagen de un muchacho?, solo eso has conseguido, con tres días de seguimiento.

Nimueh se encogió de hombros.

—Solo se han visto…, nada extraño, parecen ser muy buenos amigos.

—¡¿Buenos amigos?!— Nimueh se sobresalto al notar qué había una persona sentada en uno de los sillones a un costado de ella. Estaba segura que al entrar solo había visto a su primo.—, por que será qué no te creo. ¿No tendrá negocios con él?

—No lo párese, el chico solo es… asistente de un clarividente.

—Y es amigo de Arturo, jha!, ¿tu prima es comediante?. Desde cuando los pendragon consultamos a las cartas.

— Por como le ah ido a él, últimamente, deberíamos ir a que nos lean las cartas…, ¿no te párese…?

La risa de aquel moreno, sobresalto nuevamente a Nimueh, mas que nada, por que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al tenerlo tan cerca. Aquel hombre tenia un aura pesada y peligrosa. ¿Con qué clase de hombres se juntaba ese bastardo?

— Claro, ya estoy ansioso de ver que tiene los astros, para mi.

—Y para mi.

—Ustedes dan miedo.

—Señorita…, le estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda. —Sujeto su mano delicadamente y estampo un beso en ella. Nimueh la quito rápidamente y con una evidente mueca de asco.

— No tiene que agradecer, solo borren sus caras de mi vista.

El joven le quito el sombrero gris y la miro de arriba a bajo. Silbo aceptando el encanto de la muchacha.

Nimueh , solo rescato su sombrero, con su ceño muy fruncido.

— Por que tan arisca, podríamos conocernos mejor…,— El hombre le sonrío a su primo con descaro y luego agrego —, que tal y terminamos siendo familia. Eh, primo.

— Lo siento , hermano…, pero no creo que seas su tipo.

La joven gruño ante el sarcasmo al que era sometida.

Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, apretando los dientes, le dirigió una ultima mirada a los dos hombres. — No quiero volver a saber de ustedes.

—Espero por tú bien, Nimueh, y el de tu noviecita. Qué no nos hayas ocultado algo importante. Eh!, Uno nunca sabe…, a algunos se nos suelen escapar ciertas cosas…, como una hija descarriada.

—¡Púdrete!, —las risas inundaron el despacho, irritándola a un mas. —¡púdranse los dos!— Y así se fue azotando la puerta.

Esperaba haber echo lo correcto.

En cuanto llegara a casa quemaría aquella foto que les había sacado a ambos muchachos en el umbral de la puerta del departamento. Si aguantar a un hombre coqueteándole a ella, le daba asco. Verlos, besarse entre ellos le estremecía los sesos y revolvía el estomago. De todas maneras. Algo la había echo cambiar la foto a ultimo momento. No sabia si eso afectaría a esos dos, pero por experiencia propia imaginaba qué aquello era secreto.

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste este capitulo. :)<p>

En el proximo capitulo.

Di; Si, acepto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La perfección de su traje como novio de Arthuro hizo que Colin se sintiera más triste, porque era la clase de traje que cualquiera usaría, feliz y orgulloso, el día de su boda.

Gracias al cielo, esté no era el traje tradicional de novia, largo, hasta el suelo y con cola. Esté mas bien era un traje blanco, masculino, con detalles en tono marfil, completamente impecable, con un ramillete, de rosa, azul, enganchado en la solapa de su chaqueta.

La misma qué resaltaba el cuello largo y delicado de Colin.

Sin discutir, había visitado a la modista, en la avenida corrientes o, era Rivadavia, eso no importaba, lo cierto es qué había sido enviado por Arthuro.

Se había sometido porque intentar discutir con Arthuro, era tan difícil que resultaba imposible, no había forma de hacer que aceptara sus decisiones. No solamente era un Italiano, convencido de que el hombre era la cabeza de la familia, sino que también tenía un don natural de mando y él había ordenado la mejor ropa para el hombre que sería su esposo.

Los invitados esperarían a que llegaran los novios, dado qué era un matrimonio diferente a uno convencional. Nadie entregaría a nadie. Ambos novios entrarían tomados de la mano, eso le había explicado el señor Pietro Gasparr; el brazo derecho de Uther y fiel amigo de la familia Pendragon desde mucho antes qué los padres de Merlín nacieran.

El solo echo de imaginarse caminando hacia el altar de la mano de aquel misterioso hombre que seria su esposo en muy poco tiempo, le hizo sudar de pies a cabeza.

Pietro Gasparr; era el hombre qué los uniría en matrimonio. Merlin podía sentir la tensión en su cuello al escuchar a su verdugo hablando de su futuro, como esposo del tan dichoso y afortunado joven Pendragon.

¡Dios, salve a la Reina!

Aquel hombre de edad avanzada y aspecto gentil, era el representante de la iglesia donde se casarían, ésa era la razón por la que Merlín casi colapso, luego de la platica que tubo con él, cuando esté fue a visitarles a la residencia donde se hospedaron luego de llegar del aeropuerto.

La sutileza no iba con el Padre Pietro.

Colin se colocó zapatos que formaban parte importante de su atuendo; luego abrió la pequeña caja que le habían entregado, una hora antes, en su habitación del hotel.

Sobre un forro de satén, descansaban unos gemelos, de plata, con una pequeña piedra de rubí resplandeciendo en el centro, con destellos rojos y oscuros, contrastando con la el blanco de su ropa. Suspiro, al ver la suma de sus iniciales puestas en el borde y sonrío, sin poder evitarlo, ya que Arthuro había adjuntado una nota que decía:

"Déjame borrar poco a poco tus lágrimas y reserva tus sonrisas para mí. Mi mano estará siempre para poder levantarte…,en mis manos tu y tu corazón están seguros. No te preocupes por el mañana y, si ves por la ventana que la lluvia cae sobre los tejados…. Siéntete feliz, qué en este país, se cree que la lluvia, el día de la boda, trae fertilidad y buena suerte".

El significado de esas palabra finales lo puso tan nervioso, que hubiera caído desmayado. Si aquello era una broma de Arturo, era de muy mal gusto. Merlin intento borrar de su gran imaginación, la idea de él, con una gran barriga.

Eso era imposible, pero si alguna vez creyó imposible casarse con un hombre…, ahora dudaba de cualquier cosa qué tuviera Arturo en mente fuera imposible de realizarse.

Quizás era solo una broma….

Acaso,¿Quería tener hijos con él?, era antinatural que un hombre quedara embarazado. Si bien, merlín había oído sobre un cantante latino, gay, que había gestionado el alquiler del vientre de una madre, para tener hijos qué llevasen su sangre.

También, lo de la adopción conjunta era un echo, muchos parejas homosexuales o con problemas de esterilidad, optaban por la adopción. Un niño solitario, que necesitara del calor de una familia. Otras parejas, se han planteado: el alquiler de vientres o inseminación artificial…

Merlin se preguntaba; que ideas rondaban por la cabeza de Arthuro.

Tener hijos es una gran responsabilidad.

No dudaba que Arturo la tuviera, pero él no se sentía tan preparado. Algo confundido y ofuscado, se dio un par de cachetazos, ligeros en la mejilla. ¡¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas?! Todavía, siquiera, había dado el, si….

Estudió varias veces su imagen al espejo, oyendo cómo caía la lluvia en las ventanas del hotel situado frente al monumento a la mujer, definitivamente, su visita a ese país, era consagrado con un hermosa vista.

"El Puente de la Mujer es una pasarela que une las dos partes de los diques del puerto, donde hace un siglo atrás solamente habían industrias y fábricas…. Ahora es un lugar para el romance."

Le había comentado Arturo mientras caminaban de la mano, más por obligación que por necesidad. Merlin se había pasado la caminata preguntando cosas sobre aquella ciudad y sus habitantes. Siempre deseando qué el otro dijera algo y no intentara hacer más, que tomarle la mano. También se sentía algo de intriga por el pequeño candado que Arturo llevaba en sus manos.

"Fue obra del arquitecto español Santiago Calatrava, quien inició la construcción en el año 1998."

"Con el tiempo me enteré que su diseño imitada la forma de una pareja bailando tango."

"¿tango?, creo que escuche algo… es un baile,¿verdad?" Arturo asistió y elevo la mano que tenia sujeta a ala suya. Colocando el candado en la palma de la mano de su amado y le sonrío a un Merlín bastante confundido.

"Ya habrá tiempo para enseñarte sobre el tango, por ahora; ¿Qué te párese?, si colocas esto aquí."

Merlin no se negó ah aquello, a pesar de ver sus iniciales y las de Arturo inscritas en aquel candado y con el detalle de un corazón encerrando aquello como un trato a largo plazo. Arthuro a veces parecía predicar la bondad amorosa de un Dios que no vivía en un templo, ni se vengaba cuando sus deseos eran contrariados. Mucho menos cuando le sonreirá de una manera tan inocente.

El golpeteo de la lluvia le recordó aquella noche, cuando fue a visitar a Arthuro al Club Camelot, para suplicarle que no se vengara de su hermano. En vez de ello, él había vuelto su ataque contra Colin. Se llevó la mano a un costado, donde sentía un extraño dolor desde hacía varios días.

Era un dolor que a veces le anudaba la garganta, haciendo que deseara llorar para sentir alivio. Eran nervios, miedo, resentimiento, una combinación de todo; cada latido de su corazón, cada ruido del reloj en su muñeca le recordaba que el tiempo se acortaba y pronto aparecería el coche que lo conduciría a la iglesia.

Colin y Arthuro habían llegado a Buenos Aires hacia tres noches atras y desde ese momento, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

— ¿No les parece extraño a tu padre y a tus amigos el hecho de que nos casemos tan de pronto? ¿Que nunca hayamos sido presentados formalmente? —preguntó Colin, haciendo un intento desesperado para aplazar la boda.

Arturo negó con la cabeza.

—En mi familia se acepta que se casen los desconocidos. Para mi padre y mis amigos, basta con que me case. Creo que ya habían perdido la esperanza de que lo hiciera alguna vez.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? —por un momento sintió curiosidad sobre este aspecto de su vida. No dudaba que hubiera conocido a muchas mujeres, porque era muy varonil, sin embargo, era sorprendente que no se hubiese casado, a pesar de su éxito financiero y de la necesidad que sentían los italianos por tener un hijo que continuara el apellido.

¿Quizás, por qué es homosexual? Tampoco veía un impedimento. Él mismo, era la clara muestra de ello. Entonces, de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Por qué de entre tantas posibilidades, le había escogido a él?

—Porque tengo hermanas —respondió Arthuro—. En nuestra sangre, es una cuestión de honor y orgullo familiar que el varón se asegure de que sus hermanas tengan un hogar propio, antes de buscar esposa para sí. Aún ahora, muchos de mis compatriotas continúan con esta tradición. Trabajan mucho para dar una dote a sus hermanas y así, conseguir un pretendiente y después, al verse empobrecidos, buscan una novia que cuente con una buena dote. En la antigüedad, en las aldeas, la dote podía ser simplemente un rebaño de ovejas o cabras, o un par de buenos caballos, pero en la ciudad se prefiere el oro. De todas maneras, mis hermanas están en contra del matrimonio. Ellas prefieren su libertad a depender de un hombre… temo por sus futuras parejas…

Merlin se rió, bajito, de aquello, eran dignas pendragon. Luego proceso todo lo dicho por Arthuro —El mercado del matrimonio —dijo Colin amargamente—. Si tú no fueras rico, yo no hubiera sido adecuado para ti, pues sabes que no tengo dote.

— ¿No? —estaba sentado en un extremo del taxi y Colin vio brillar sus ojos—. Como dices, soy un hombre lo bastante rico como para poder elegir. Sin duda, muchas de nuestras costumbres te van a parecer raras. Aun yo, siendo lo que soy, me sorprendo de que en muchas ocasiones de las decisiones que se toman y arruinan la vida de tantos. Sí, ahora soy rico, cariño, y puedo comprarme buenos trajes, comer buenas comidas, poseer casas y casarme con la persona de mi elección. Sin embargo, no olvido mi origen.

El brillo de sus ojos mantuvo inmóvil a Colin mientras lo escuchaba hablar en el taxi que avanzaba por la carretera rumbo a la ciudad, hacia; Puerto madero.

Arturo dejó escapar una exclamación típicamente de su personalidad, para expresar lo que sentía cuando hablaba de sus primeros años.

—No olvido al niño a quien prohibían jugar con otros chicos porque era un marginado, al igual que mi madre Margaret (La madre de crianza de Arturo, amiga de su madre), gracias a las malas lenguas de esas viejas sentadas frente a las puertas de sus casas para vigilar, con brillantes ojos, a las mujeres más jóvenes. Algunas veces, los chicos me tiraban piedras y las niñas repetían en coro el apodo que se les da a los niños como yo y que oían en las cocinas de sus padres. Cuando me llamaban por ese nombre, yo solía patear el barro, apretar los dientes y me juraba que un día... un día regresaría y le demostraría a todos, lo que un bastardo podía llegar a ser.

Se rió de esa manera áspera, tan peculiar en él; una risa mojada con el vino amargo de sus recuerdos.

Ahora, en su habitación del hotel, Colin miraba su imagen al espejo y estudió la mirada de sus ojos, que no era de esperanza y emoción, sino la de una criatura atrapada, una especie de dolor y desesperación.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cobró ánimos y se dispuso a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mujer aparentemente de su misma edad; sin duda era una pendragon, vestida con un traje sastre de seda azul y un bonito sombrero de paja con flores.

—Hola —dijo en inglés, su atractiva y alegre cara se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Soy Morgaus Pendragon, la hermana de tu prometido. Mi novio y yo hemos venido para llevarte a la iglesia.

— ¡Oh! —Colin retrocedió un paso, porque la llegada de la joven rubia había sido inesperada. Arthuro no la había mencionado; todo lo que dijo fue que, un poco antes de las once de la mañana, iría un coche por él, para llevarlo a la iglesia.

Morgaus miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos unos minutos, así que, ¿podría pasar para hablar contigo? Sin duda estarás nervioso por el hecho de que vas a casarte en una iglesia. Estás un poco pálido.

—Sí, adelante —Colin abrió más la puerta para que entrara la muchacha al salón.

—Mi novio, León, nos espera en la recepción —explicó Morgaus con una amable sonrisa—. León es de aquí, argentino, pero tiene descendencia escocesa, o algo así, lo conocí hace un par de meses, pero mi padre piensa que es un viejo compañero de clases. ¡Me mataría! si supiera que lo conocí por las redes sociales y gracias a Arthuro. Por cierto, tengo entendido que tú eres griego. Tienes un cabello hermoso, tan oscuro como el petroleo, y ya que, de cierta forma Arturo me recuerda mucho a mi padre, no me sorprende que haya escogido un esposo tan guapo y callado como tú...

—Mi cabello no es fácil de peinar —observó Colin con una, sonrisa forzada.

— di lo que quieras, envidio a los griegos, como tú, que tienen el cabello rizado natural.

Morgaus tenía el pelo rubio en las puntas y oscuro en las raíces y llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de oro en las orejas. No era muy bonita, pensó Colin, pero tenía algo cautivador; sus ojos grandes y oscuros reflejaban una preocupación profunda y sincera por todos los que parecían estar en dificultades.

—Es típico de Arturo traerte de inmediato a la inglecilla, ya quiero ver la cara de nuestro primo cuando te vea. Mhm… uh, esa mujer debe estar con las uñas clavadas en la pared, subiéndose por los techos de celos.

— ¿Primo…?, ¿Esa mujer?

—Ah, em… no me hagas caso. Solo deliro por tanta felicidad. Como te iba diciendo, los hombres de nuestra familia, son de tomar sin preguntar, sin darte tiempo para adaptarte a la familia y nuestras costumbres —Morgaus puso la mano con gentileza sobre el brazo de Colin—. ¡Estos hombres! En público son tan hoscos y distantes, pero, en privado son tan apasionados. ¡Con cuánta intensidad pueden odiar y amar! Aunque no siempre comprenden lo que necesita uno, o, mejor aún, ni siquiera se percatan de que podemos tener otras necesidades, distintas a las de ellos. Lo sé, Cielo... el amor de un Italiano como mi hermano puede ser una especie de cautiverio porque, como te dije, Arturo es muy semejante a mi padre. Siempre tan posesivos con los suyos.

Cuando Morgaus habló de pasión y cautiverio, Colin podía sentir que sus nervios se ponían tensos. Esas eran las palabras que describían la actitud de Artur hacia él…

Era él cautivo de su pasión, sin amor.

Como si adivinara los pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos, Morgaus dijo con voz muy baja.

—Supongo que no has visto a nuestro padre, al menos, no desde la ultima vez. —Morgaus sonrío a Merlin. —¿Creíste que te había olvidado?, ese globo era demasiado bonito para borrarlo de mi infancia, de mi memoria.

Colin negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que jugueteaba con el anillo de rubíes que adornaba su mano izquierda.

—Arthuro me ha hablado de él, pero él es su hijo y, naturalmente, no todos pensamos bien de nuestros padres. Aunque, siempre se hallan diferencias de opiniones, es mas que obvia su rivalidad. De todas formas, con un día, fue suficiente para conocerle, la ultima vez me demostró lo frívolo que puede llegar a ser un ser humano.

—Sí, León y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas con él, dado qué papa es algo receloso de sus hijos. Temí que me dejara sin novio, cuando nos invitaron a pasar unas vacaciones en Albión, la isla de Arturo.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es? — Colin trató de hablar con serenidad, pero estaba creando la imagen mental de una Hombre posesivo y duro, que no lo iba a aceptar por no ser mujer—. ¿contigo fue buen padre?

—Lo admiro —respondió Morgaus—. Siento un gran respeto hacia él. La vida no lo trató muy bien…. No, hasta que Arthuro apareció en nuestras vidas y lo convirtió en un hombre de éxito y le pudo dar todas las cosas que nunca tuvo.

—Vive en la isla, pero no en la casa grande. Sin duda, Arthuro te dijo que mandó construir dos casas cuando compró Albión.

—No me ha contado mucho de la isla, todo lo que sé, es que allí pasaremos nuestra…, nuestra…, ehmn… luna de miel.

—Creo que te va a gustar — Morgaus sonrió, infundiéndole confianza—. Todo lo que había allí, cuando Arthuro la compró, eran las ruinas de un viejo castillo, una especie de atalaya que se usó hace mucho tiempo, para avistar barcos piratas y poder encender fogatas de alerta en las laderas y disparar los cañones desde las murallas. Esas altas murallas, ahora rodean la residencia. Arthuro construyó la casa dentro de ellas y el resto de las ruinas se utilizó para crear jardines rocosos y veredas. En las murallas, verás grabado el León de San Marcos, que dice Leon que es un buen escudo de armas para Arturo, aunque mi hermano prefiere a los dragones.

— ¿De verdad? —Colin sonrió brevemente—. ¿Por qué supones que tu Novio dice eso?

—Primero, porque él todavía es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre…, segundo, creo qué tiene un fetiche con su nombre, ¡Que hombre!, tercero, porque dice que Arthuro es un hombre con corazón de león. Tú sabes que él ha tenido que luchar para abrirse paso en el camino que lo condujo al éxito. No tenía nada, excepto su cerebro y su valor, y ahora, ha conquistado a una persona tan adorable como tú.

— ¿Yo? —dijo Colin, asombrado—. Estoy muy nervioso al pensar que su padre me rechazará porque no soy lo que cualquiera esperaría de la pareja de su hijo.

—Es verdad que los Italianos son muy severos, cuando se trata del matrimonio —contestó Morgaus—, pero si lo amas, vas a triunfar sobre nuestro padre.

El corazón de Colin dejó de latir un instante al oír la palabra amor y, para esconder lo que podría asomar a sus ojos, miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Es hora de irnos, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí —Morgaus se acercó a Merlin y tomó sus manos—. No te preocupes, una boda en manos de mi hermano, es de seguro, mucho menos formal que las demás. Aquí, la gente que pasa por la calle entra cuando ven que se está celebrando una boda y los novios no están solos en el altar, porque a los invitados se les permite permanecer cerca de ellos a fin de que sean testigos de la ceremonia. Es casi una fiesta.

—Arturo dijo que sería una ceremonia íntima, ¿cuántos invitados habrá?

—Unas dos docenas — Morgaus le apretó las manos—. Tienes que comprender que Arturo tiene amigos personales y de negocios en esté país y ellos esperan estar presentes en su boda; es un asunto primordial — Morgaus sonrío traviesa — así como, el hecho de que la joven o él joven… en esté caso, con quien se casa sea virgen.

Merlin palideció de tal manera que Morgaus pensó que tendría que sujetarlo, por si se desmayaba.

Temerosa de lo que le haría su hermano, si lo dejaba sin prometido, decidió cambiar de tema — ehm, ¿Qué me dices de tu familia y amigos?

—Mi único hermano está de viaje en el extranjero —Colin sintió el calor de las manos de Morgaus sobre las suyas—. Tengo algunos amigos en Londres, pero, por razones de trabajo, es de esperarse que no vengan a un lugar tan lejano, como Argentina (buenos aires), a mi boda.

Además de que el único amigo al que le diría, seria a jefe Gaius y el estaba junto a su tonto hermano mayor.

—Entonces te sentirás muy solo —señaló Morgaus, comprensivamente—. Me alegro que Leon y yo te acompañemos. Creo que mi novio te simpatizará. Ahora, déjame verte para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

Examinó a Colin de pies a cabeza e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Tu traje es precioso y el sencillo estilo de sienta bien, así como el color, que hace resaltar tu cabello. ¡Y qué gemelos tan hermosos!

—Son un regalo de Arthuro —Colin pasó la mano, acariciando su sedosidad—. En mi familia, tenemos la superstición de que la lluvia trae mala suerte.

—Calla, no debes mencionar la mala suerte el día de tu boda.

Colin observó que Morgaus se persignaba... parecía una mujer bastante supersticiosa.

— ¿Vas a llevar flores? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, buscándolas.

Bufo ante la mención de aquel accesorio —Orquídeas —contestó Colin—. Arthuro pidió que las pusieran en el refrigerador aquí, en el hotel y debo pedirlas en la recepción. ¡Todo esto... oh, es tan extraño! —se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso—. Casi... no puedo creer que, en media hora, estaré casado.

—Una vez que estés en la iglesia con Arthuro, te sentirás más tranquilo. Ven —Morgaus lo condujo a la puerta—, vamos a reunirnos con León.

Colin sintió un temblor en las piernas mientras él y Morgaus se dirigían al ascensor. Había tomado una taza de café pero no pudo comer y pensó que el frío que sentía, se debía al vacío en su estómago. Pedía a Dios que no se fuera a desmayar en el altar, con esos amigos y familiares de Arthuro, mirándolo. Dirían que era un tonto al desvanecerse por casarse con un hombre rico, poderoso y con gran atractivo.

¿Sentiría Arthuro verdadero orgullo por haber logrado traerlo, para casarse con él, después de haberlo comprado con el dinero que a su hermano se le había escapado de los dedos como polvo de oro?

En la recepción, conoció al alto y atractivo novio de Morgaus, quien abandonó su búsqueda en cuanto los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos fijando en Colin sus ojos grises con destellos verdes, resaltando en su cara tostada por el sol y coronada por una abundante cabellera de color rubio con destellos cobrisos.

No era tan atractivo como arthuro, pero llamaba la atención, tal vez no siempre fuera amable, pero, sí un caballero.

—Aquí estás al fin —dijo con voz grave—¡¿y la novia?

—La tienes enfrente cariño. —Morgaus señalo a Merlin.

—Estas bromeando.

—¡León!

—Lo siento, pensé que era una de tus tantas bromas—, dijo al ver la expresión en su novia y la vergüenza, en el rostro, del prometido de su cuñado.

—Yo, realmente lo siento. No fue mi intención ofenderte…, es qué la invitación decía; Colin… y.

—Es, Colin. Masculino.

—Pues…

—¡León!

—No dije nada.

— No hace falta, leo tus mañosos pensamientos.

Merlin no pudo evitar reírse de aquella pareja y, ellos pararon de discutir y se le unieron al notar que eran el centro de diversión de aquel muchacho griego.

— pero miren la hora, que le conste a tu hermano, que no ah sido mi culpa. Empezaba a creer que se pasarían el día charlando.

— Cobarde…, ya, ¡cierra la boca!, y sirve para algo, querido, ve a la administración y pídele al empleado el ramillete que está guardado en el refrigerador.

Él arqueó una ceja del mismo color que su pelo.

—Colin, espero que sólo sea tu ramillete el que se conserve hermoso, frío y distante el día de tu boda.

Se dirigió a la administración mientras Morgaus rió brevemente.

—León tiene un sarcástico sentido del humor y por eso se lleva bien con mi hermano, al mismo tiempo, conserva algo del misticismo irlandés. Lo quiero con toda el alma, pero es imposible mantenerlo callado... tú quieres a Arthuro, ¿no?

Allí en la recepción, los dos se miraron de frente y súbitamente un gesto de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Morgaus.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó—. Arthuro, ese tonto hermano mío, inició su propia Guerra de Troya para encontrar a su Helena, ¿no fue así?

—Temo que sí —susurró Colin. — no tienes otro ejemplo…

León regresó con el ramillete, sin importarle que la gente lo mirara con una divertida sonrisa. Colin tomó las exquisitas orquídeas blancas, con un pálido color rosado en sus bordes; estaban sujetas con listones de satén y se agitaban con el viento y la lluvia al salir a la calle. Las miradas divertidas, que estaban sobre león, pasaron a él.

Morgaus, Leon y Colin se apresuraron al lujoso auto que los llevaría a la iglesia.

Ya era un hecho, se dijo Merlin, todavía sentía frío a pesar de estar usando el precioso abrigo de cuero, color pálido que Arturo le había regalado. Sostenía con cuidado las orquídeas, escuchando la voz grave de Leon, quien le hablaba de la isla donde él y Morgaus pasaron sus vacaciones, la misma donde él tendría su luna de miel con arthuro.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Arturo? —se oyó a Colin preguntar.

—Hace algunos meses, cuando mi plantación estaba en ruinas y yo necesitaba que alguien me respaldara para empezar a reconstruirla. Tengo viñedos aquí. Intentando contactarme con Arturo, quede enganchándome con su hermana.— se rió, quizás recordando algún cómico episodio, con su amada. — Acudí a "diávolo di oro" y conocí a esta hermosa jovencita, quien siempre me ayudó, a pesar de correr el riesgo de perder dinero. Pero no fue así y ahora warlang está creciendo, la herencia de nuestros hijos asegurada y todo gracias a un hombre que nunca tuvo un centavo cuando era niño.

Colin sentía los ojos de León fijos en su perfil, mientras hablaba. ¿Acaso sospechaba que Arthuro lo había comprado como si fuera un juguete, para compensar su niñez carente de ellos?

—Me alegro por Morgaus y por ti —dijo, deseando con tristeza que esa alegría fuera sincera al tiempo que el auto se aproximaba a la hermosa iglesia de paredes blancas, con una cúpula azul y vitrales redondos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente. En unos minutos, estaría unido a Arthuro Pendragon para siempre. Y cuando las campanas lanzaron al viento sus sonidos graves y metálicos, Colin aceptó su destino.

Lo hizo, mucho antes de subir al avión.

Acepto su compromiso a pesar que miles de voces le gritaban en su cabeza, que no lo hiciera.

Muy a pesar de todo ese miedo que sentía revoloteando como mariposas en su estomago, creciendo y creciendo, demasiado asustado por todo lo que le trajera, el por venir y, con dolorosa angustia dentro de sí,

Y lo acepto.

Aún en contra de sus principios, de su moralidad, de sus creencias y de sus gustos.

No, por dinero.

No, por miedo.

Ahora qué conocía cada vez más a su prometido.

Merlín ponía las manos al fuego, él las ponía. Por qué presentía. No, mas bien. Él sabia que podía decir aquellas perfectas palabras sin que su hermano resultara herido o en el peor de los casos, muerto.

Arthuro se lo había dicho, muchas veces; Qué no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Pero recién ahora, él entendía qué era verdad.

Merlin podría pararse frente a todos y, decir;

No.

No quiero.

No deseo.

No voy a hacerlo.

Pero estaba ahí.

Y lo haría.

Por qué se lo había prometido.

Le había dicho a Arturo que él lo aria.

Realmente lo aria.

El diría.

Claro que; lo aria.

Diría; Si, acepto.


	7. Chapter 7

En el pórtico de la iglesia, Arthuro lo esperaba acompañado de una mujer y de inmediato Colin supo de quién se trataba. Alta y de una fina figura, con el cabello, oscuro, recogido en un elegante moño alto, dejando unos cuantos rizos sueltos para que le acariciaran las sienes. Aquel estilo severo favorecía mucho su rostro perfectamente ovalado, de piel de alabastro, y acentuaba su delicada estructura ósea y el brillo sutil en aquellos sabios ojos.

Tenia una belleza seductora y juvenil. Sus ojos no miraban a Colin con el desprecio que esperaba; eran oscuros y de expresión distante, casi triste y se quedaron fijos en Colin mientras éste se acercaba con su pálido aspecto, Con el traje sin el abrigo, que había dejado en el coche. No se había mojado con la lluvia porque un ayudante lo estaba esperando a la puerta del auto con un paraguas grande para cubrirlo.

Al detenerse frente a la hermana de su prometido, Colin no supo si debía sonreír o no. Tuvo una rara sensación, casi como si estuviera soñando y, aun cuando Arthuro le habló, su voz no logró disipar esta emoción.

—Permíteme presentarte a mi prometido, hermana.—Arthuro se acomodo a un lado de Merlín y sujeto su brazo, con bastante familiaridad.

— Ya veo… — Susurro Morgana con la mirada buscando el suelo y regresando a ellos con compostura renovada.

Arthuro sonrío ante el esfuerzo de su hermana por mantenerse recatada.—Hace unos momentos, me decía que, si me iba a casar con una extranjera, al menos esperaba que fuese encantadora…—compartió una grave sonrisa.

Ambos cuñados se dirigieron una ligera mirada compasiva, en unos momentos, serían parientes; uno vestía un fascinante traje de novio y la otra usaba un vestido negro, sobrio, su cabello recogido en un moño sobre la nuca y unos pequeños pendientes de azabache en su orejas.

Había un gran contraste entre los dos; eran como luz y sombra a ambos lados de Arthuro.

Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, debido a su timidez, Morgana se adelantó hacia Colin, tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó en las dos mejillas.

—Haz feliz a mi estúpido hemano… —le dijo en perfecto inglés. Merlín estaba seguro que había sentido una lagrima tocar su mejilla.

—Lo... intentaré —contestó Merlin sin atreverse a mirar a Arthuro. Un momento después, caminaban tomados del brazo hacia el altar y Colin se daba cuenta, casi como en un sueño, de que la gente los miraba... ojos oscuros brillando en rostros de piel bronceada... desde la penumbra fría, donde iconos de oro y plata estaban iluminados por la luz de muchas velas.

Colin percibió el olor de la cera, el aroma del incienso y de los claveles que adornaban las solapas de los hombres presentes. Adivinó la presencia de las Hermanas de Arthuro, paradas detrás de ellos junto al padrino, que vestía tan sobriamente como el novio, el cual estaba muy erguido y, contrastaba con la blanca delicadeza de Colin.

Los invitados no dejaron de observar y cuchichear sobre la sorpresiva pareja del joven empresario y el sacerdote comenzó a cantar, las frases de la ceremonia nupcial.

Arthuro le había dicho en el avión, mientras volaban a Argentina, que durante la ceremonia, por costumbres de los Pendragon, el sacerdote entonaría la frase: "La mujer debe temer al hombre" y, entonces, Arthuro le haría una seña con la cabeza para que él le pisara un pie. Esta era una broma que causaría regocijo entre los invitados.

Llegó el momento, Arthuro hizo una señal con la cabeza de cabello dorado y él obedeció sus indicaciones. Al instante, una ola de risas se escuchó en la iglesia. Esto aligeró un poco el corazón de Colin, pero sintió un frío mortal en su mano al intercambiar, tres veces, los anillos de oro antes que, finalmente, fueran colocados en sus manos derechas para permanecer allí si el destino así lo quería.

Aparecieron entonces las diademas nupciales, hechas de piel fina, imitando ramas y botones de flores, unidas por largas y delicadas cintas. El padrino las sostuvo sobre sus cabezas mientras cantaban los ritos finales de la ceremonia; al igual que con los anillos, las coronas fueron intercambiadas tres veces, antes que el sacerdote hiciera un recorrido por el altar conduciendo a los novios. Este acto se llamaba la danza matrimonial.

Durante ese ritual los invitados lanzaban arroz, pétalos de rosas y almendras dulces. Colin comprendió por qué Arthuro había dicho que las bodas de su familia eran menos formales que las inglesas.

Con pétalos de rosas adheridos en cabello y granos de arroz prendidos al cuello de su camisa, Colin bebió, muy nervioso, el vino nupcial que le ofreció el sacerdote, quien luego les presentó una Biblia plateada para que Arthuro y Colin la besaran.

Ya estaban casados y, aturdido, se dirigió a la puerta de la iglesia, tomado del brazo de su esposo donde los invitados los rodearon abrazándolos, besándolos y felicitándolos; algunos de ellos trataban de contener lágrimas de emoción mientras los novios corrían bajo la lluvia hacia el coche que los conduciría al salón, donde debían festejar la boda.

La tarde empezó a caer; atrayendo los vientos fríos del norte.

Dentro del coche, Arthuro cubrió sus hombros en un abrazo y, al instante, él adivinó su posesividad en ese gesto.

—Estabas encantador —dijo.

—Espero que tus amigos hayan quedado muy impresionados —se dejo envolver por el calor de aquel cuerpo, recordando que frente a la puerta de la iglesia, él había entregado las diademas nupciales a Morgana, quien las apretó contra sí, como si buscara consuelo en ellas.

—Les agradas a mis hermanas—murmuró.

—A mí también me agradan —respondió Colin; había sido un alivio descubrir que aquellas chicas no eran tan hostiles, con alguien que nuevamente se les aparecía de la nada y, enzima, se les imponía como nuevo pariente.

Sus cuñadas eran demasiado diferentes una de la otra, Colin se pregunto si ambas eran hijas de diferentes madres, al igual que su hermano. Una era introvertida y no una mujer dominante y celosa, como lo eran muchas jóvenes y la otra, parecía el retrato del desconsuelo y la serenidad.

— ¿No puedes ofrecer un poco de esa simpatía a tu esposo? —preguntó cortante—. Soy el único hijo barón de está familia, ellas son dos y tú viste la clase de mujeres que son. Recuerda qué ellas quieren verme feliz…

Colin lo miró sin expresión, permitiéndole tomar su mano derecha para admirar el reluciente anillo de oro en su dedo.

— Estas chantajeándome con tus hermanas.

—Cuando lleguen los invitados, para ir a la recepción, trata de parecer un feliz novio y no un combatiente o peor, un viudo.

—Tú sabías que yo no quería el alboroto y las molestias de una fiesta de recepción.

—Vamos, sería una incorrección no compartir pastel y champaña el día de nuestra boda con las personas que vinieron a desearnos felicidad. Sé razonable, amor mío, deja de ser un chiquilin.

—Mis deseos siempre son niñerías —replicó—. Tu palabra es lo único que importa.

Arthuro apretó sus dedos y no negó la acusación.

— ¿Temes que tus amigos se enteren de que soy tu novio porque me obligaste? —lo provocó.

—Prefiero que piensen, aunque sólo sea por mis hermanas, que eres mi esposo por tu voluntad... no soy tan desnaturalizado para disfrutar que digan que te tengo contra tu voluntad.

— ¿Sugieres que eso podría lastimarte? —Colin sonrió ante esta idea—. Comenzaba a pensar que tu dura y fría coraza era impenetrable.

—No soy invulnerable en lo que se refiere a mis hermanas —su expresión se endureció—. Si las lastimas de alguna manera, sufrirás por ello; que esto te sirva de advertencia.

Colin bajó la vista, resintiendo la facilidad que Arthuro tenía para atemorizarlo, cuando su expresión se tornaba dura y sus ojos brillaban con la ira que le había provocado el haber sufrido, los insultos y el dolor de nunca ser invitados a compartir el calor del hogar con algún vecino.

Margaret, esa orgullosa mujer había luchado sola para alimentar y vestir a un hijo que no era suyo. Margaret se merecía su respeto. Y, ahora, a él le tocaba el turno de cuidar que sus hermanas y jamás permitir que ellas sufrieran lo qué él, al padecer hambre y frío.

Morgaus había mencionado que los hombres de su familia podían ser muy apasionados y Colin intuyó la pasión protectora que Arthuro sentía por su familia.

Aunque se negara a admitirlo.

—Nunca pensaría en lastimar a tus hermanas —le aseguró—. No era necesario que fueran gentiles hoy, pero lo fueron. Yo no soy la extranjera agradable y dócil que ellas esperaban, que se casara con su hermano y es claro, que no tenían que haberme aceptado.

—Te aceptan por mí. Soy todo lo que tienen y ahora que tú eres una parte mía, como uno de mis brazos —su voz era fría y dura cuando dijo eso y también su mano, cuando lo tomó de la barbilla y le forzó a mirarlo—. Uno no le pide a su pareja que le tema, pero sí espera que comprenda que le pertenece, una vez que están casados. Tú me perteneces, Merlin. Cada uno de tus cabellos es mío, cada centímetro de tu blanca piel, cada gota de tu sudor y cada lágrima de tus ojos. No lo digo por el dinero, lo digo porque es así.

Despacio, llevó la mano de Merlin a su boca y Colin sintió la presión tibia de los labios sobre su piel.

—Hay muchos guijarros en la playa y muchos son atractivos. El hombre pasa parte de su vida actuando como si el mundo fuese una playa y sus parejas, los guijarros que él se siente impulsado a recoger, para acariciar durante un tiempo y después desecharlos. De pronto, hay un guijarro que no puede dejar escapar, y decide retenerlo para convertirlo en su posesión... tú eres mi posesión. Al diablo con los tontos juramentos sentimentales que hace tanta gente para, después, romperlos.

—La gente no sólo rompe juramentos —le recordó Colin.

— ¿También corazones, querido? —preguntó burlón, mientras presionaba su mano contra su mandíbula dura afeitada esa mañana sin jabón o agua para demostrar su masculinidad, según la tradición familiar—. ¿De verdad crees, cariño mio, que el corazón es el asiento de las pasiones?

Merlin se sonrojó por la sarcástica sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

—Yo... hablaba de amor.

— ¿Amor? —arqueó una oscura y dorada ceja—. Esa es una palabra provocativa y me pregunto, qué quieres decir con ella.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir —Merlin retiró con brusquedad la barbilla. Las manos de Arthuro se deslizaron hacia su cuello, que era más sensible al tacto, más vulnerable en su suavidad a las caricias deliberadas de sus dedos; los dedos delgados, pero endurecidos, de un hombre que trabajó con ellos por muchos años, realizando un trabajo duro, de la clase que Merlin ni siquiera podía imaginar y que hubiera dejado destrozado a una persona como su hermano Gwaine

Con sinceridad, podía comprender los motivos que lo empujaban hacia él, pero parecía no importarle que Merlin se resistiese a ser suyo, sin amor.

—Acepto que nuestra relación no sería un buen material para una historia romántica —dijo pausadamente—. Todo el romanticismo que te puedo ofrecer, es un viaje a nuestra Ista; es una lástima que esté lloviendo, pero tal vez escampe esta tarde y podrás contemplar la belleza en Albión... el mar de las islas de donde zarpan algunos hombres y nunca regresan a casa. Cuando el sol está sobre el , es como si arrojara oro en el mar. Te va a encantar, Cielo.

Mientras hablaba, Merlin se sentía empequeñecido al advertir su amplio pecho y la piel bronceada de sus manos y cara. Su sola apariencia era una amenaza. A diferencia de otra gente, ellos no se habían unido por mutuo deseo. Él lo obtuvo a cambio de dinero y Merlín se sentía en deuda con él y muy humillado por esta situación.

—Nuestra historia sería tema para una novela de suspenso.

— ¡Te doy lo que puedo! —exclamó Arthuro—. No estoy acostumbrado a considerar a mi pareja como una reliquia sagrada a la que debo adorar.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera así, Arthur.

— ¿Pero, es lo que esperas? —cuando estaba molesto, su rostro bronceado se volvía casi feroz, sus ojos brillaban, quemándolo con su intensidad en la penumbra del coche.

—Sería inútil —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, por Dios, ¿de qué estamos hablando?... Somos dos novios que se dirigen al banquete de bodas. Mírate, usas un traje hermoso y estos gemelos que hice a hacer especialmente para ti y tu esposo tiene una isla propia y…

—No. Tú bien sabes, que no me interesa el poder que tengas o el dinero con el que te abaniques, Arturo.

Su mano apretó la garganta de Merlin, como si deseara estrangularlo, pero al no emitir Colin ningún sonido y mirarle, como esperando que lo llevara a cabo, aflojó sus dedos y lo apartó de él con violencia.

—Los Hombres somos orgullosos, pero tú lo eres mucho más, muy bien, como decimos en Inglaterra, la castidad es el premio reservado para una pareja sin amor tú puedes darme eso, aunque sea lo único que tengas.

—Estás muy seguro de eso, Arthuro —sólo la tortura física habría impedido que Colin pronunciara esas palabras, como un desesperado intento por plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente.

—Estoy seguro —dijo con arrogancia.

—Quizá podrías estarlo si yo fuera una doncella—respondió Colin—, pero no lo soy, y, ademas, soy griego, a nosotros nos parece muy anticuado esperar que las mujeres sean puras como la nieve que cae, mientras que los hombres disfrutan todo lo posible antes de casarse. Esa doble moral ya no se practica en mi país.

—Supongo que sí, Mer, y no dudaría que muchos disfruten todo lo posible, pero no necesito ser clarividente para saber cómo eres. Eres desdeñoso, mi niño. Es eso lo que te hace odiarme por haberte obligado a casarte conmigo. Eres la clase de chico que aún disfruta al pensar en esa persona especial. La persona perfecta.

— Te refieres a una princesa con una gran dote o a un príncipe del caballo blanco, con una armadura plateada y resplandeciente y una apariencia de gallardía. No bromees, Arturo. Me estás tomando por una ingenuo —protestó.

—No —movió la cabeza—, por un idealista.

No discutió con él porque, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Su arrogancia era muy aparente en la gracia exquisita de sus pómulos y en el color de sus ojos al permanecer allí, sentado, con la cara casi escondida en el gran cuello de su esposo, como si realmente estuviese adorando sus primeros minutos como un matrimonio de verdad.

En un rincón oculto de su mente, deseaba que Gwaine pudiera ser como Arthuro, un hombre de éxito, arrojado, muy serio y formal en los negocios.

—Eres el chico más indefenso que he conocido —le dijo Arthuro—. Eres como la nieve que un hombre podría pisotear y manchar —su mirada parecía penetrar en las profundidades de sus ojos—. Estar juntos, tú y yo... es así como debe ser.

—Eso es lo que te repites sin cesar, Arthuro, para aliviar tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —exclamó.

—Sí, porque eres hombre y te gusta pensar que tienes lo que quieras, cuando lo quieras. No soy un juguete al que le puedes tirar del brazos o sujetar del cuello.

Arthuro entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, y un terrible brillo dorado escapó de ellos, a través de las negras pestañas.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices cuando me hables de ese modo —le advirtió—. Estás pisando terreno peligroso, amor.

—He pisado terreno peligroso desde que te conocí, Arthuro. Pisé arenas movedizas desde que estuve en Camelot, y para re-matarla mi hermano acepta darte las escrituras de las propiedades de mis padres. Todo a causa de tus maléficos planes. Mi hermano jamas devio trabajar contigo...

Entonces, Merlín abrió los ojos ante la luz que aparecía en sus memorias.

—¡No! Todo esto, todo esto…, empezó cuando te conocí en aquel mercado de frutas, recuerdo tu aspecto peligroso y la rapidez con que te alejabas cuando tus hermanas intentaban llamar tu atención. Estabas tan distante del mundo entero, debi ignorarte desde el primer día. ya no me sorprende que nos tengas en tus manos. Eras diferente a cualquier otra persona que yo había visto. Tú no eras un jinete con pantalones y botas de montar, ni uno de esos hombres sencillos con quienes mi padre solía reunirse para charlar y beber. Ese día debí adivinar que tu terrible sombra iba a proyectarse sobre mi vida, robándome la luz.

— ¡Dios mío, ayúdame a dominarme! —murmuró Arthuro, apretando los dientes—. Yo no arruiné a tu familia; tu hermano lo hizo solo. Yo recogí los despojos de tu vida que él había dejado en las mesas de juego. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¡y empiezo a sentirme molesto! ¡Estás arruinando el día de nuestra boda!

— ¡Qué bien! —respondió Colin—. Oírte decir eso, es lo único que he disfrutado hoy.

—de nada—dijo con sarcasmo, dándole las gracias—. Estás pidiendo que te dé una lección cuando nos encontremos solos en Albion.

—Pero allí estará tu padre.

—Mi padre permanecerá en otro lugar, con unos amigos, durante las dos semanas de nuestra luna de miel.

—Ya veo —Merlin sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que significaba estar a solas con Arthuro. Miró sus hombros cubiertos por la costosa tela de su traje y se sintió amenazado. Sus manos, eran fuertes y llenas de vida; el anillo de oro proclamaba el derecho que esas manos tenían para acariciar su cuerpo.

Merlin lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, como si estos estuvieran escritos en su frente.

—Sí —murmuró—, estaremos solos, excepto por los pocos sirvientes que atienden la casa y cuidan de los jardines. Nuestros vecinos son unas cuantas cabras y los delfines que nadan cerca de la playa. Prepárate para recibir tu merecido, cielito.

Y no lo dijo fríamente, sino que pronunció las palabras entre dientes, con una sensualidad deliberada, inclinándose hacia Merlin y acercándose lo suficiente para así poder aspirar el aroma de su piel y su cabello. Sintió que su masculinidad lo envolvía, dejándolo indefenso al caer en su embrujo cuando él tomó su cara entre las manos y besó sus ojos, descendiendo con lentitud por su rostro, hasta que, al fin, movió los labios hacia su boca.

Después, al apartarse un poco, Merlin contempló sus ojos y vio su palidez reflejada en las pupilas oscuras, agrandadas por la sensualidad.

Merlin permanecía impasible, porque no había nada profundo en los sentimientos de Arthuro, tan sólo deseaba su cuerpo. La ceremonia en la iglesia, con sus brillantes colores y el incienso, no había sido la culminación de sus románticos sueños. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y tocó los de él.

Al instante, Arthuro entrecerró los ojos y la pequeña imagen de Merlin quedó atrapado entre sus rubias pestañas.

—Piensa que eres afortunado —le dijo—, que tengo un caudal inagotable de paciencia, que a muchos de mis compatriotas les hace falta. No puedo imaginarme de dónde la obtuve, pero debes estar agradecido por ello; otro hombre sujetaría tus hombros y te sacudiría por convertirte en un muñeco de trapo con sus besos. Los besos, amor mio, son sólo el preludio de la pasión.

— ¡Pasión! —lo miró con desprecio—. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, el objeto de tu pasión.

—Cierto —replicó mordaz y cortante—. Ahora te muestras valiente con tus insultos, pero no olvides que soy muy vengativo.

—Sé exactamente qué clase de hombre eres —replicó Merlin, con actitud retadora—. Tienes lo mismo que todos los hombres que alcanzaron el éxito por si mismos: nervios y sentimientos de acero.

—No permito insolencias de otro hombre y mucho menos si es mi esposo.

Esas palabras la estremecieron con violencia; eran posesivas y le recordaban aquellas otras palabras en la iglesia: _"La mujer debe temer a su marido"._

Merlín se había prácticamente convertido en aquella mujer. Una que le deba los antojos que el señor… querría, que le cumpliesen.

—No puedes impedir que diga lo que pienso —replicó Colin—, a menos que pienses cortarme la lengua; creo que eso se hacía, hace mucho tiempo, a las mujeres de un harén y después, eran arrojadas por ahí…

—Sin duda —él se rió brevemente—. Qué imaginación tan viva tienes, mi querida niño... ¡es por eso que tu hermano logró convencerte de que yo había estado decidido a tomar tu virtud!

Arthuro se reclinó en su asiento y en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Merlin escuchó la lluvia que caía en el techo del lujoso auto.

—Por ti, esposo mío, nunca tuve la intención de entregar a tu hermano... ¡eso sólo habría servido para lastimarte! —arqueó una ceja—. Pero tú viniste a mi club creyendo su historia de que, a cambio de ti, yo lo dejaría escapar. Me acusaste de tenderle una trampa, cuando todo lo que hice fue darle el único trabajo que es capaz de desempeñar... estar entre jugadores que gustan del estilo elegante y suave de Gwaine. Mi querido ingenuo, yo nunca traté de tomarte a cambio de la libertad de tu hermano, pero te convenció de ello. Yo no tendí trampas a ninguno de ustedes... tú te ofreciste inocentemente y yo no era un hombre que fuese a rechazar un regalo de los dioses. Tú eres muy atractivo, niño lindo, y yo estoy cansado de estar solo. Estoy conforme contigo, aunque no me quieras.

Chasqueó los dedos con desprecio.

—Esto es lo que pienso del amor: el amor es un enigma.

— ¿Quieres decir —Colin lo miró con incredulidad—, que hubiera podido salir del Club Camelot en libertad, sin obligaciones de que me ataran a ti?

Arthuro asintió con la cabeza, la mirada de sus ojos era burlona.

— ¿Esa noche... habría podido volver a casa para buscar a Gwaine y decirle que no tenía nada que temer? —su corazón latía con fuerza y hablaba entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

—Así es.

—Pero me hiciste creer que tomarías represalias si no me casaba contigo.

En el fondo presentía, que Arturo no era un matón. Pero saber esto, era tan, indignante.

—Sí —confesó sin vergüenza. Merlin sintió deseos de hacer algo que lo liberara de la tensión que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó a Arthuro. La argolla de oro golpeó su hombro, para caer en el doblez de su brazo, donde él lo atrapó.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces con él —dijo furioso—. ¡Nunca me quise casar contigo y no voy a seguir casado!

—Lo harás, querido —de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un destello mortal—. No me harás quedar en ridículo frente a nuestros invitados. Hazlo y no dudaría en enviar un avisó a la policía de que ahí un ladrón, al que se debe arrestar.

—No lo harías —aunque Merlin pronunció las palabras, sabía que era en vano, porque su cara se había vuelto dura y sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro.

—Inténtalo —dijo con una voz fría—. Escapa al llegar a la recepción y verás muy pronto que tu querido hermano ha sido enviado tras las rejas. Esta vez, Mer, cada palabra que he dicho es muy seria, esta vez no estamos jugando. Te casaste conmigo y no permitiré que un chiquillo como tú me deje plantado. Sé que no lo harás... por Gwaine.

—Estás fanfarroneando, Arthur.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya no, querido mio. Cuando fuiste al Club Camelot eras el joven Colin Morgan, Ahora eres mi esposo y si aprecias a tu hermano, y yo sé que así es; vas a entrar en aquél salón conmigo y sonreirás a mis amigos como un novio obediente, ¿has entendido?

Mientras decía eso, tomó su mano derecha y le puso de nuevo el anillo de oro, que a Colin ahora le parecía un grillete. Su mano fría temblaba y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al ritmo de los violentos latidos de su corazón.

—Maldito seas —murmuró.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Esa es la deducción que sacaste en el Club Camelot y por eso te encuentras aquí, conmigo, en este momento. Tendiste tu propia trampa.

Los ojos de Colin estaban llenos de lágrimas. Apartó el rostro, tratando de contenerlas para que no lo notara su brillante, esposo.

¡En qué situación estaban! Dos personas recién casadas y ya era tan palpable su enemistad, como el ruido sordo de la lluvia en el techo del coche nupcial.

* * *

><p>Guijarros; piedra pequeña y redondeada Los niños competían por quién arrojaba guijarros más lejos de la orilla del lago.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los releo varias veces. u...u jijij Por cierto, faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos, no mas de eso. El próximo sera; La tan ansiada "Luna de Miel"_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Nuestro Hogar<em>****_._**

Cuando bajaron del coche, los invitados ya estaban allí para recibirlos y Colin descubrió por qué el viaje había sido tan largo; el conductor recibió la orden de tomar el camino más largo, para que los amigos pudieran llegar antes.

Colin representó su papel en la farsa; se puso una máscara que sonreía y ocultaba la terrible angustia que embargaba su corazón y que sólo había sido calmada de momento por el excelente champaña que sirvió en abundancia durante las dos horas que duró la recepción.

Morgaus abrazó con cariño a Colin y con una expresión comprensiva, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Merlin, debes venir a visitarnos a Leon y a mí a nuestro departamento. — Morgaus, intento evitar reírse de lo que había dicho, trago y luego miro a Merlin y soltó una carcajada para nada suave; que hizo girar a muchos invitados, en su dirección, sin poder evitarlo.

—Morg, por favor, pero, ¡qué es eso…!— le reclamo su novio, mientras Colin sentía ganas de quedarse viudo, casi se imaginaba estrangulando a su, ahora, esposo. Muchos en aquella boda se habían divertido al saber el nombre de la "pareja" del empresario.

Y es… qué Arthuro y Merlin, no se casan todos los días…

—Oh, lo siento. Es que recordé tu nombre gracias al padrecito y,…,y…— Morgaus intento calmarse pero era tan divertido todo aquello, para ella.

— Lo siento, Merlín…, mi novia aún es una niña.

—León.

—Si.

—Me llamaste merlín.

— Acaso, ese no es tu nombre?

— Mejor voy por otra copa.

Merlin revoleo los ojos, al escuchar a la pareja reírse a su espalda. No lo hacían con maldad, Merlín lo sabia, pero ya se estaban pasando.

Arturo sorpresivamente, le dio su espacio, mientras hablaba con unos empresarios, pero de todas formas mantuvo sus ojos puestos en él.

Merlin sentía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cada que veía esos ojos, fijos en su figura,¿Qué diablos estaría pensando ese sujeto?. Su media sonrisa lo hizo sonrojarse y el guiño le hizo entender; lo que quizás…, tuviera en mente su "amado" esposo.

(...)

—Hay muchas hectáreas de árboles para hacer muebles de madera y la playa es un sueño. — Le contó, casi con estrellas en los ojos, un muchacho qué estaba encantado, deslumbrado, con la Isla de su marido.

Merlín tubo el deseo de cambiar de ropas con él. Y dejarlo en su lugar. Si tanto le gustaba la dichosa Isla. Pero siendo Arturo su martirio…, "Marido", supuso que mas que de ropa, tendría que cambiar de cuerpo para que Arturo lo dejara ir… y aún así, el diablo querría el combo completo, ósea qué también su alma.

Merlin no sabia que era peor; soportar al joven que admiraba ciegamente a su esposo o, a la mujer que hablaba como cotorra.

—Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a nuestros gemelos, Terence y Shaun... — Si esa mujer no se callaba, Colin gritaría o rompería la copa y se la clavaría en el cuello, qué Arturo quede viudo… Ese muchacho, seguramente consolaría a su esposo. — Nuestra residencia es modesta, pero encantadora. Se encuentra en la Isla del primo de su esposo, es prácticamente nuestro vecino, cuando pasen a visitarle pueden darse una vuelta.

—y si vienes solo por alguna causa— Merlín se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz detrás de él. —, puedes estar seguro de que tu estancia en Demon Blue hará que las cosas parezcan menos deprimentes. —Era un hombre alto de tez bronceada.

Su pulso se aceleró al instante.

La mujer les dejo solos.

Merlín ni siquiera noto su ausencia, estaba demasiado ocupado observando los ojos del intruso. Había algo muy sexy en lo oscura e intensa que era su mirada. Su pelo era moreno y lo llevaba corto, antes de los hombros.

— Dis…, disculpe. ¡¿Quién es usted?

— Lancelot, a su entera disposición.— tomó la mano derecha de Colin y le dio un suave y casto beso en el dorso de esta. Merlin miro su mano sorprendido, por lo que había echo aquel hombre. "Otro" qué lo trataba como una damisela. Seguramente era pariente de Arthuro. — Espero no le incomode mi formalismo.

—Eh?, Ah, no… nada de eso. Desgraciadamente, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Lancelot, arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Solo…, por curiosidad, de en serio se llama Lancelot o es una jugarreta de Morgaus.

Soltó una suave risilla, que a Merlin, le dio a entender que se estaba burlando de él.

— Calma…,calma…, no te enojes, realmente me llamo, Lancelot. Solo me dio gracia ver lo rápido que haz conocido a la prima Morgaus.

Merlin le sostuvo la sonrisa a Lancelot— es imposible no ser el centro de su diversión, ¿Verdad? — y ambos chocaron copas.

(…)

Arthuro apretó los dientes al ver la interacción de aquellos dos.— Me disculpan; un momento.

(…)

Mientras hablaba cómodamente con aquel hombre tan distinguido. Otro, de mas porte y seriedad se les acerco.— Nos volvemos a encontrar.

El recién llegado era alto, grande, y tenía un rostro duro, como tallado en madera de teca, había que agregar que tenia el cabello rubio, tan corto como un soldado y, sus ojos eran de un intenso verde oscuro. Merlín lo observo unos segundos, estaba seguro que efectivamente, ya se habían visto. Para no ser descortés, asistió.

— Percival…, es algo osco pero es todo un dulce cuando lo conoces mejor.

— Ya veo.

— Siento interrumpir su platica — se giró hacia Lancelot. —, pero tenemos negocios qué atender… — miro nuevamente a Merlín. — y, por cierto…, les deseo mucha felicidad.

— Gracias.

— Bueno, ya lo sabes, cuando gustes eres bienvenido a mi Isla.

Cuando ambos hombres se marcharon. Percival se giro a la distancia e hizo una leve reverencia bajando su rostro y sonriéndole de lado. Merlín lo recordó, era aquel hombre con el que tropezó el día que sentencio su libertad. Esa fue primera vez que piso el Club Camelot.

(…)

Con paso lento salió al balcón.

Detrás del salón, se encontraba una gran laguna, perteneciente al gran parque donde se solía hacer eventos deportivos, como el tenis.

Enzima de aquella inmensa laguna se localizaba su balcón. Colin permaneció junto a la barandilla y recordó la invitación de Lancelot. ¡Si en ese momento pudiera estar a kilómetros de distancia, en aquella otra isla! Muy lejos de este matrimonio que sólo ofrecía ventajas materiales, pero estaba desprovisto de las riquezas del amor.

Soplaba una fresca brisa y se alegró de sentir aquella libertad, diminuta, pero libertad. Se sentó en la balaustrada y miró pensativo el cielo sin luna. Las estrellas titilaban contra el negro terciopelo de la noche.

Sus manos se aferraron a la barandilla y sintió el torbellino de emociones que se agitaba en su interior. Ningún detalle de aquella noche en el club escapaba a su memoria. Vio a Arthuro de nuevo, de pie, frente a las cortinas color rojo oscuro, alto y resuelto... permitiéndole que tendiera su propia trampa al dejar que pensara que él pretendía lograr que pagara con su cuerpo lo que Gwaine le había robado.

Curiosamente, era muy difícil aceptar que Arthuro le había permitido engañarse a sí mismo. Merlin quería... necesitaba creer que tenía un corazón tan negro como su sentido del humor, que era sólo un Italiano tramposo dueño de un casino de juego. Ahora estaba en la recepción en honor a su, ya, sellado Matrimonio y la verdad era como un dolor que casi asaltaba su cuerpo.

Todo giraba en su mente... escenas de la ceremonia nupcial aparecían vívidamente ante sus ojos y de pronto, estaba cayendo y no podía evitarlo. Caía en el vacío, hacia la nada, su grito se desvanecía al chocar contra el agua , penetrando en un tumulto de fragmentos de jade líquido.

La violenta sorpresa le cortó la respiración y todo se volvió negro... volvió en sí cuando el sol jugueteaba en su cara y sobre él había un rostro masculino muy serio, mojado. Involuntariamente, su tembloroso cuerpo giró sobre el suelo y vomitó el agua que había entrado súbitamente en él. Unas manos fuertes lo sujetaron mientras que, mareado y con asco, escupía el agua, casi ahogándose y yacía exhausto en su traje empapado.

Arthuro lanzó un juramento mientras lo observaba.

—No imaginé —dijo ceñudo—, que tu infelicidad rayara en la desesperación.

Colin parpadeó y su agotamiento lo dejó sin fuerza, convertido en un pesado fardo en los fuertes brazos, cuando él lo levantó para llevarlo a una de las habitaciones especiales del salon; Merlin sintió que descendía y después, reinó la oscuridad en su cerebro y perdió el conocimiento. Revivió al contacto del coñac en su boca y sintió que un brazo lo sostenía con firmeza.

Mientras el licor devolvía el calor a su cuerpo frío, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y cubierto con varias mantas.

— ¿Tú... me quitaste la ropa? —preguntó aturdido.

—No creerás que iba a llamar a un miembro de la fiesta para que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? —sus ojos tenían una expresión de amenaza; el disgusto que reflejaban era más peligroso que cualquier arranque de furia—. ¡Pequeño tonto, tirarte al lago, desde esa altura, pudo haberte provocado un paro cardiaco!

Como en cámara lenta, Colin reflexionó en sus palabras, luego le vino todo a la memoria y volvió a sentir la brutal impresión y el impacto al golpear la superficie del agua.

—Debo haberme desmayado —dijo débilmente—. Sólo sé que me sentí mareado.

—No —al sacudir la cabeza, unas gotas de agua salpicaron su pálida cara—. Tú te tiraste por la balaustrada.

—No —Colin negó con firmeza, moviendo la cabeza—. Yo jamás haría una cosa semejante.

— ¿No lo harías? —él fijo sus ojos en su blanco rostro, sus dientes estaban apretados—. Por fortuna, oí tu grito y me lancé para ayudarte... me encantó tirarme al agua, el día de mi boda, para rescatar a mi tonto esposo. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué es lo que pretendías... matarte?

Colin movió la cabeza negativamente, con cansancio.

— ¿Crees que habría gritado? —dijo pensativo pero no podía estar seguro de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía muy confundido... y había estado absorto en sus pensamientos junto a la barandilla mientras Arthuro se encontraba en sus reuniones de negocios, discutiendo con un miembro de su empresa.

Sintió que había salido de un remolino y, cansado, se frotó el hombro que le dolía, tal vez por la fuerza con que Arthuro lo sujetó para sacarlo del agua.

— ¿Estás herido? —le apartó la mano del hombro y al mirar, contuvo la respiración. Tienes moretones; debo haberte lastimado cuando te sacaba del agua.

— ¡Hablas como si yo fuera un pez! —rió de forma repentina, casi como si sollozara—. Lo siento Arthuro, tal vez bebí demasiado champaña y se revolvió con... con todo ese incienso en la iglesia. Ha sido demasiado para mí.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, cielo? —deslizó sus dedos en el cabello sucio—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Es imperdonable que hayas hecho una cosa así.

—Arthuro—su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro—, no recuerdo haberlo hecho a propósito.

—Yo sé lo que querías —contestó con serenidad, apretando los dientes—. Querías escapar de las cadenas de nuestro matrimonio, pero no es tan sencillo. Aunque tu cerebro dirigía las acciones, tu cuerpo lo rechazaba y gritaste pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiera permitido que desaparecieras en las profundidades de aquel lago?

Colin sintió pánico al pensar en esto. Aunque no pudiera explicarle cómo había caído desde aquella altura, Colin sabía que no había saltado por su voluntad.

Arthuro se puso de pie apartándose. Un escalofrío recorrió su poderoso cuerpo.

—Estás muy mojado —comentó Colin—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa, chorreas agua por todas partes.

—Tal vez me muera de un resfriado, querido —replicó con crueldad, hablando sobre su hombro—. ¿No sería esa una mejor solución para ti? Así heredarías toda mi fortuna.

—Arthuro, por favor, no digas esas cosas —suplicó—. Es como si yo quisiera verte muerto.

— ¿No es así? —se volvió hacia él y sus rasgos fueron iluminados por la luz de un rayo que penetró a través de la ventana. La lluvia había ocultado el sol de nuevo y venía acompañada de una tormenta. El rayo brilló y se desvaneció y Colin se acurrucó en las mantas, su pálida cara estaba enmarcada por el cabello mojado.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi traje de… novio? —preguntó.

— ¿Tu traje de novio? —repitió con ironía—. ¿Por qué te interesa?

Un suave rubor cubrió la palidez de su rostro.

—Era un traje bonito, debe haberse estropeado.

—Completamente —asintió—, como todo lo demás.

Colin lo miró en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Trata de dormir —dijo él—, y no te preocupes por la tormenta. Saldremos en unas horas, directo a nuestro hogar.

—Arthuro...

— ¿Quieres decir algo? —no se volvió a mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, erguido por el orgullo, vestido con el traje oscuro que ahora estaba empapado con agua de un lago sucio y la camisa blanca que ya no parecía tan impecable.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que Colin pudo decir.

—Duerme —ordenó—, y olvida.

Se marchó después de decir esas palabras, cerrando la puerta con firmeza al salir. Colin permaneció acostado, sin importarle que su cabello todavía estuviese mojado. Se acurrucó, observó la luz intermitente de los rayos, y escuchó los truenos que resonaban ahí afuera.

Arthuro lo despertó como prometió; Llegaron en un helicóptero hasta el puerto donde Arthur tenia su preciosa "Ninfa del norte" Partieron en la madrugada despidiéndose solo de los familiares.

Había cesado de llover y el sol volvía a cubrir el mar con su luz dorada. El agua se agitaba y ondulaba al paso del caique que, por haber sido hecho sobre pedido, era más largo que las otras embarcaciones inglesas semejantes a ésta; era más ancha, con más espacio para dormitorios bajo cubierta; la pintura relucía y en un costado se veía un hada resplandeciente representando su nombre. El caique tenía incrustaciones de caoba y su mobiliario era una perfecta combinación de mullida comodidad y la belleza de las líneas clásicas que Colin había notado en los adornos del Club Camelot.

Arthuro le sugirió dormir un poco más, dado su aspecto demacrado. —La ninfa del Norte; puede soportar los embates. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos a Albión. — Su esposo se notaba preocupado por su salud.

La lancha comenzó a balancearse con el movimiento del agua, agitada por la tormenta y como una enorme cuna, lo arrullo hasta que, al fin, se quedó dormido.

Entre sueños escucho que lo llamaban y sintió la caricia de unas calidos dedos, sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos. Las lámparas de su camarote estaban encendidas y el caique ya no se balanceaba. Arthuro se había puesto un jersey negro de cuello alto y pantalones oscuros y tenía en la mano un tarro de café caliente.

—Vamos, siéntate y bebe esto, después arréglate. Ya se puede ver la isla, así que llegaremos en quince minutos.

Colin se sentó y aceptó el café. Le dolía la garganta probablemente debido al agua que tragó y agradecido, bebió el café caliente y dulce.

—Sube a la cubierta cuando estés listo —indicó Arthuro y se fue de nuevo; Colin notó que actuaba como si fuera un extraño. De todas maneras, el café lo volvió a la vida y cuando bajó del camastro, descubrió que las debilitadas piernas recuperaban su firmeza.

Sus maletas estaban a bordo del caique; alguien las recogió en el hotel donde se habían hospedado, mientras Merlin se encontraba en la iglesia con Arthuro, así que no hubo problema en cuanto a ropa interior, una camisa y unos jeans para ponérselo en vez del arruinado traje de novio. Fue al baño a lavarse y poner en orden su cabello.

El traje y la delicada ropa interior, de la misma tela y color, no estaban allí.

Mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, pensó que en su furia Arthuro los había arrojado por ahí o, quemado. Al mirar sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que él no se había lanzado a propósito.

De medio perfil, frente al espejo, pudo ver su hombro derecho, que aún le dolía. El moretón era bastante grande y de un color violáceo oscuro. Recordó que con cualquier golpe, aparecían en su piel grandes moretones y por eso supuso que Arthuro lo había lastimado, involuntariamente, al rescatarlo.

Un temblor lo sacudió. Era alarmante descubrir que fuera capaz de realizar una acción que su cerebro se rehusaba a recordar. Sir Gaius le explicó, en una ocasión, que los humanos estaban, a veces, a merced de impulsos que ellos no entendían muy bien; eran empujados a cometer acciones que no tenían relación con su comportamiento normal, debido a algún acontecimiento doloroso en sus vidas, que aún no habían podido solucionar.

Colin peino su cabello, lamentando no poder ocultar su palidez y cinco minutos después subío por la escalera que conducía a la cubierta de la Ninfa del Norte. Se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de aquella tienda, donde Sir Gaius solía leer las cartas del Tarot y trataba de rasgar los velos que cubrían el destino de las personas.

Allí, sobre la cubierta, estaba el destino de Merlin en la figura alta y oscura de Arthuro Pendragon y se acercó con lentitud a él, mientras la lancha navegaba hacia los acantilados de Albion. Después de la tormenta, el sol se estaba ocultando, dibujando en el cielo una telaraña de colores rojos y dorados, con destellos morados como el moretón en el hombro de Colin Esos acantilados parecían haber sido sacados de una llama petrificada. La salvaje belleza del paisaje, lo dejó sin respiración.

La proa del caique rompía la superficie dorada del agua y Arthuro la miró de reojo, indiferente.

—Estas islas —le dijo—, eran los centros comerciales de los venecianos y también sus bases navales. Durante el día, Albion se baña con el sol y el mar, como un gran Dragon dorado; es una isla solitaria que siempre me atrajo.

Él ya había usado la palabra solitario alguna vez y Colin percibió que era una descripción adecuada de Arthuro, a pesar de los éxitos financieros que le permitían codearse con la gente que disfrutaba de una agradable vida social. Esta isla en el Egeo era su verdadero mundo y no el club de la calle séptima del barrio de las orquídeas , o la casa en los campos de Demon Blue, donde Colin deseaba estar.

El caique rodeó un promontorio en la bahía de la isla y allí ancló. Bajaron un bote para que Merlin y su esposo pudieran llegar a la playa, resguardada por los poderosos riscos que parecían proteger a la isla.

Un teleférico, a un costado de los riscos, los subió al promontorio donde los esperaba un Range Rover Evoque para llevarlos a la mansión. Un sirviente de pelo negro y rizado conducía el vehículo; de vez en cuando, mientras cruzaban el terreno áspero, el hombre lanzaba miradas de curiosidad a Colin. Así que éste el esposo de su jefe, parecía decir su mirada... un chico pálido, acurrucado en un costoso abrigo, como si tuviera frío.

¿En dónde estaba su sonrisa y por qué se sentaba tan lejos de su esposo, cuando debería estar muy cerca de él?

Colin adivinó las preguntas que bullían en esa cabeza. Había visto a un camarero en la recepción, que lo observaba de la misma manera, casi con hostilidad, mientras servía el champaña a los recién casados, como si esta gente no estuviera de acuerdo con aceptarlo como compañero de vida de Arthuro.

Merlin comprendía sus sentimientos, porque estaba tan orgulloso de su origen, como ellos de ser mafiosos. Naturalmente, ellos hubieran preferido que su jefe se casara con una de sus compatriotas, con el cabello oscuro y la piel morena que formaba parte de la salvaje belleza del paisaje y del mar. Una que le diera el fruto de la fertilidad para que miles de niños corretearan propagándose por ahí.

Al tiempo que Colin pensaba esto, se sentía resentido por la manera como lo juzgaban. Deberían verlo montando a caballo por el campo, con su cabello bailando al viento, los ojos brillantes, disfrutando del momento y la libertad.

En su propio ambiente, Merlin estaba tan lleno de vida y era tan alegre como cualquier griego. Le encantaban los veranos largos e idílicos, cuando el pasto crecía alto en las laderas.

Salía de la casa al amanecer, para no perder ni un minuto del día, rebosante de juventud y despreocupado, sin percatarse qué en el futuro, lo perdería todo, que sus padres se Irian uno tras otro, para jamás volver y que su hermano lo regalaría al mejor postor gracias a su febril pasión por el juego, que lo aria dilapidara hasta sus herencias.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Arthuro tomaba su mano.

—En un momento, verás los antiguos muros venecianos que rodean la villa; todavía se conservaban intactos y hubiera sido una lástima derribarlos. Pequeño mio, ¡qué fría está tu mano! Espero que no te hayas resfriado; eso echaría a perder nuestra luna de miel.

Colin sintió que lo miraba y el hecho de que su preocupación estaba en relación con sus propias expectativas de placer, lo hizo apretar los dientes. Le era casi imposible soportar lo que significaba para él, un objeto de deseo que ya consideraba como suyo, lo mismo que le pertenecían esta isla y la villa que había construido en ella.

De pronto, el Range Rover pasó sobre altos pilares de piedra de donde partían enormes muros empedrados que rodeaban la propiedad.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Arthuro—. Estamos en casa.

Era él quien llegaba a casa. Colin sintió la lejanía de todo lo que le era familiar. Arthuro le sonrío y ansioso salió del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo. Oyeron el ladrido de un perro lanudo, con aspecto fiero, que se lanzó hacia Arthuro, poniéndole las patas en el pecho, mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro.

—Kilgharrah, viejo amigo, yo también te he extrañado —Arthuro se volvió a Merlin, mostrando su blanca dentadura—. Es un gigante viejo y amable, así que no le tengas miedo.

—Nunca he temido a nada que camine en cuatro patas —contestó y, sin ningún temor, acarició al enorme perro y le permitió olfatear su abrigo de piel, al cual empezó a golpear con el hocico y estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

—¡Kilgha!, No seas grosero, o te convierto en alfombra —Arthuro pasó un brazo, rodeando la cintura de Colin y señaló la villa—. Tal vez no sea el hogar donde naciste, pero es bastante agradable, ¿no crees?

Merlin sonrió forzadamente. Las lámparas en los muros dibujaban misteriosas sombras en las paredes y ventanas de la enorme casa de estilo griego y el aire nocturno olía a pino. Colin respiró profundo, para calmarse y se sintió mejor.

—Mi kastello —murmuró Arthuro—. Mi castillo marino, construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo fuerte veneciano, pero, por dentro, tiene detalles modernos y cómodas camas.

A Colin le pareció que él enfatizaba estas últimas palabras y aunque se abstuvo de mirarlo, casi adivinó que estaría sonriendo con sarcasmo. Entraron en la casa por la puerta principal, construida de forma que resultaba empotrada en el gran espesor del muro, lo que era una precaución griega contra los temblores. Alfombras de colores alegres adornaban el suelo de piedra color pizarra y en el centro había una enorme roca angular que, según le dijeron a Colin era un símbolo de bienvenida.

—Esas estufas turcas me fascinan y dan mucho calor en invierno —dijo Arthuro, pasando su mano por los azulejos.

El pasillo era tan largo que el extremo se perdía en la penumbra pero en el centro había una estufa en forma de minarete, adornada con hierro forjado y recubierta con losetas de mosaico.

Merlín se dio cuenta, qué él no era lo único griego que a Arturo le gustaba. Todo tenia un estilo a sus antepasados. Arthuro tenia una maldita obsesión con su linaje. Debió haber nacido ruso… o, algo así.

Colin miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos. Debajo de las ventanas y las lámparas con vidrios de colores que imitaban joyas, vio una enorme piel que cubría un sofá, tan grande, que se podían sentar en él media docena de personas. De hecho, parecía el sofá de un bárbaro... su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que había tendencias orientales en el hombre que construyó y amuebló esta casa de acuerdo con su propio gusto. La dureza de su carácter estaba disfrazada por capas de una personalidad más rica y sensual.

¡Qué diferente a la casa de sus padres, con la atmósfera sombría que le proporcionaba el roble, dentro de los muros de piedra. Colin quería encontrar defectos en esta casa, en la isla de Albion, pero sus sentidos la traicionaban.

Estaba fascinado con el efecto general de los iconos, enmarcados en plata y colocados sobre una mesa lateral que hacía juego con otras piezas de madera sólida, labrada a mano.

Observó el parpadeo de la luz plateada y el enjoyado de las lámparas, y el reflejo purpúreo que la madera de los muebles proyectaba en las paredes muy blancas, cuyas ventanas estaban empotradas tan profundamente en ellos, que en los antepechos habían colocado cojines, de manera atractiva, enmarcados por lujosas cortinas oscuras.

Seguidos por los sirvientes que llevaban el equipaje, subieron por la escalera; la mano de Colin se deslizaba sobre el hierro pintado del hermoso barandal. Al final de la escalera Colin miró hacia abajo al pasillo, observando de nuevo el conjunto con toda su exótica apariencia.

Era una belleza casi bizantina, como si Arthuro necesitara compensar la fría pobreza de su niñez.

— ¿No estás impresionado? —le preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que este lugar es tu castillo —respondió—. Es tuyo para decorarlo a tu entero gusto, para que sea un reflejo de tu personalidad. Los hombres del Oriente siempre han guardado sus tesoros dentro de simples muros, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, ¿ahora me comprendes? — Colin fijó la mirada en su cara, dándose cuenta de que su belleza y su ropa conservadora acentuaban todas las diferencias que había entre ellos: origen, cultura... y preferencias sexuales. Una ola de debilidad lo inundó, lo que debió ser muy aparente en su rostro porque de pronto él lo tomó en sus brazos y lo condujo en ellos el resto del camino hasta la enorme habitación que se ocultaba detrás de las hermosas puertas, dignas de una capilla.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Luna de miel**_

Asi que, ya estaba en la villa donde pasaría su luna de miel; esos días románticos de descubrimientos que, a veces, eran de alegría y otros, de desilusión para los recién casados que estuvieran muy enamorados.

Merlín refrescó su piel con colonia y por el espejo del tocador vio la cama enmarcada por un transparente velo de punto, que adornaba las maderas incrustadas con nácar. Una cama turca, le había informado su esposo; una mirada burlona brilló en los ojos de Arthuro, cuando Merlín no pudo controlar el impulso de mirar a otro sitio.

—Traída directamente de un harén, supongo —comentó Merlín, desdeñoso.

En la fiesta a honor del nuevo matrimonio. Arthuro había vuelto a hacer uso de su galantería, colocándole una cadena de oro en el cuello, con las insignia "Pendragon" en un circulo pequeño, sostenida por las garras de un dragón de oro italiano.

Los kilates era mejor no decirlos, para qué Merlín no se desmayara.

Él collar era puro formalismo; daba a entender lo predispuesta qué estaba la familia para lo que su pareja necesitara. Aceptándolo, como un miembro más y, también era lo único que conservo su cuerpo, después de que Arthuro le había quitado la ropa mojada en la fiesta.

Lo llevaba esa noche, casi como un gesto de fatalismo.

Sofia, la doncel, entró en la habitación con la taza de té que Merlín había ordenado. El mismo había puesto un paquete de té en la maleta, sintiendo que no podía sobrevivir dos semanas sin su bebida favorita. Había tomado esa única costumbre al mudarse a Londres con sus padres. El café le gustaba, pero siempre lo dejaba sediento, y por eso prefería una buena taza de té. Aceptó la taza humeante, expresando su agradecimiento en un murmullo.

Había descubierto que Sofía hablaba un poco de inglés, así podían charlar, con un poco de dificultad. La joven le había dicho que ella normalmente trabajaba con las hermanas del señorito Arthuro, pero que en las próximas semanas atendería a Merlín.

Era muy atractiva, tenía el cabello rubio, trenzado y sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza; llevaba un vestido con mangas anchas y un delantal blanco, escarolado.

Allí, en el baño que parecía una gruta de mármol ella entraba y salía mientras Merlín se relajaba en la bañera, y tal vez lo hacía con la intención de ver al griego de piel blanca cuando saliera del agua, cubierto de aromáticas burbujas, color melocotón.

Merlín la había engañado. Le pidió el té, sabiendo perfectamente que, en una casa tan grande, no sería fácil para el cocinero encontrar un recipiente adecuado para prepararlo. Sonrió mientras bebía el líquido. Como era una persona que trabajaba, estaba acostumbrado a bañarse y vestirse con rapidez, para poder alcanzar el autobús, cada mañana.

Notó que Sofía lo miraba. Su atuendo clásico, como el resto de su guardarropa, sus camisas y camisetas tenían un corte perfecto, en el estilo y color que acentuaban la palidez de Merlín.

Disfrutó de la libertad del baño. Arthuro le había informado que tenía un sauna propio y una cancha de squash, donde sería bienvenido si deseaba reunirse con él, por las mañanas. Había dado unas palmadas a su vientre plano al hablar, dando a entender que pretendía permanecer así.

—Tiene ropa muy bonita, joven — Sofia revisaba el armario empotrado y las telas crujían al mover las camisetas, jeans y trajes.

Por supuesto qué sí, Arturo se había encargado de vaciar las tiendas departamentales de los centros comerciales de Argentina, los días qué estuvieron organizando la boda.

Sofía se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Merlín, y sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron, pensativos.

— Nadie sabía que el señorito iba a casarse, fue una gran sorpresa para sus hermanas, en especial para la señorita Morgana — Sofia pronunciaba cada palabra en inglés, de forma deliberada, lo que parecía añadir un significado que Merlín no dejó de notar.

—Espero... que lady Pendragón no estuviera muy disgustada —contestó.

Sofia encogió los hombros y se llevó una mano a su cabello trenzado.

—Él es todo lo que tienen, dada su complicada relación con su padre y, con el resto de la familia. Lloró esa noche, cuando recibió la noticia que traía el caique, que hace viajes constantes para traer las provisiones y la correspondencia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Merlín removió las hojas de té en el fondo de su taza y deseo poder leerlas, como Sir Gaius, y encontrar algún mensaje de esperanza en relación con este matrimonio que Arthuro obligaba a aceptar, tanto a sus hermanas, como a él.

—Siento mucho que esa noticia le haya causado un disgusto.— dijo refiriéndose a Morgana — Me doy cuenta de que debió ser inesperado, pero ambas fueron muy gentiles conmigo en la iglesia. Morgaus tiene un alma salvaje y la señorita Morgana es toda una Madame. Tengo la impresión de que es buena mujer y no me guarda rencor alguno.

—Es una mujer muy católica y formal — Sofia dijo deliberadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que hubiera preferido que su hermano se casara con una señorita qué le llegara a los talones —observó Merlín, esperando que sus rasgos estuvieran más serenos que sus sentimientos, los cuales lo habían mantenido en un estado de gran inquietud todo el día—. Entiendo cómo deben sentirse las Señoritas Pendragón. Se enteraron de la noticia de manera muy brusca.

Ahora lo sabía y deseaba con fervor no haber juzgado tan rápido a Arthuro durante su entrevista en el Club Camelot, cuando el incesante ruido de la lluvia parecía haber alterado sus nervios, tan tensos desde que Gwain le informara lo que había estado haciendo en los libros del club, hundiéndose cada vez más en la deuda, al tratar de recuperar lo perdido, hasta que la suma del fraude alcanzó tales dimensiones, que Gwain ya no podía seguir alterando las cifras.

Gwain estaba tan seguro de que Arturo lo haría arrestar. Le pidió a Merlín que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa que detuviera la implacable furia de Arturo.

Y luego, su estupido hermano se había arrepentido de haberlo echo.

Merlín miró su mano derecha, donde brillaba el anillo de oro; era tan nuevo y tan ancho, como si estuviera destinado a exhibirse.

La voz de Sofia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sabemos que en algunos países las personas se casan sin que la duración del compromiso sea muy prolongada.

—Sí —Merlín miró a la doncel y, de pronto comprendió lo que quería decir... Arthuro era una tentación andante, tan apuesto como rico, un hombre muy codiciado como marido para vivir bien, tener mucha ropa bonita, sin mencionar las costosas joyas.

La suposición provocó que un relámpago de ira iluminara sus ojos, que brillaron como zafiros; una respuesta con tantas palabras iracundas temblaba en sus labios, cuando se abrieron las altas puertas de la habitación y apareció Arthuro, alto e imponente con un traje de etiqueta, la camisa reluciendo y acentuando su tez bronceada.

—Vine por ti para ir a cenar... ah, veo que ya estás vestido y listo.

Sus ojos examinaron a Merlín desde el oscuro cabello ondulado hasta las puntas de sus zapatos.

—Espléndido —le tendió una mano—. Eres todo un afrodisíaco…

El relámpago de ira había animado a Merlín. Se dio cuenta de ello al cruzar la habitación para reunirse con Arthuro. La cadena de oro lanzaba destellos, al bajar por la escalera junto a él, sintió un temblor en su cuerpo y piernas.

Sin duda, Sofia estimaba a madame Pendragón y estaba acostumbrada a su compañía, pero Merlín se dijo que no tenía por qué defender su derecho a estar en esta casa. No quería enemistarse con Sofia, pero tenía que darle a entender que no quería que fuera su doncel personal.

Era verdad que Merlín había crecido en un hogar donde no había sirvientes, pero eso era parte del pasado y tenia que aprender a convivir con esta jovencita. Se lo había pedido Arthuro en nombre de su hermana. Pero, sólo le permitiría cierta libertad para expresarse.

—Arthuro —le dijo—, no necesito una doncel. ¿Por qué no le das unas vacaciones a Sofia, para que vaya a ver a su familia?

—Eso ofendería a Morgana —lo miró con curiosidad, deteniéndose junto a la gran piedra angular en el centro del pasillo, sobre la cual pendía una enorme lámpara que los bañaba con su luz—. Sofia se quedó para servirte y, como puedo verlo en tu apariencia, lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Yo me vestí solo —dijo Merlín, agriamente—. No necesito una doncel y, además.

Él frunció el entrecejo cuando Merlín se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Sofia ha dicho algo fuera de lugar? —preguntó Arthuro.

—No me gustan las habladurías —Merlín irguió la barbilla, y un relámpago de ira resplandeció en sus ojos—. Tu gente piensa que me he casado contigo por tu dinero. ¡Si supieran la verdad!

— ¿Eso es todo? —sugirió burlón—. ¡Qué golpe para mi orgullo! Yo había esperado que la gente pensara que te casaste conmigo por mis encantos.

— Arthuro, está bien que tú lo tomes en broma, pero a mí no me gusta que me crean un cazafortunas.

—No importa por qué te tomen, amor mio, tu apariencia compensaría cualquier molestia —tomó una de sus manos con la presión justa para que comprendiera que allí acababa la conversación—. Ven, cuando hayas cenado, te vas a sentir más relajado y darás menos importancia a lo que la gente diga sobre cualquiera de los dos.

—Sofia me dijo que tu hermana, Morgana, tuvo un gran disgusto cuando se enteró de que te ibas a casar conmigo...

—Sin duda —lo condujo al comedor— Veras, Morgana esta ofendida conmigo, no contigo. Con el tiempo olvidara…, además, se mostró amable contigo en la iglesia, ¿no es así? Mi hermana es muy conservadora, pero soñadora, por lo tanto, es fatalista y acepta lo que el destino le depare.

—Lo que ocurre ahora, Arthuro, es lo que tú mismo provocaste —replicó-. Estoy aquí, porque así lo ordenas, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

—Tal vez —retiró una silla de respaldo alto de la mesa que estaba preparada para dos y lo invitó a sentarse. Al obedecerlo, Arthuro inclinó la cabeza y rozó su perfil con los labios. —Tienes unos pómulos obsesionantes, ¿lo sabes? —su aliento tibio acarició la piel de Merlín; El trató de permanecer en calma, fijando su mirada en un hermoso ramo de flores, en el centro de la mesa. — ¿No te gusta que te halague? —añadió y se sentó en una silla frente a Merlin ; el arreglo de flores no le impedía mirarlo directamente.

—Me parece que tú consideras que debes hacerlo —replicó, con voz baja y distante—. Creo que tienes mucha práctica en el arte de conquistar.

— ¡Ah! ¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo, Mer? Creí estarme portando como cualquier hombre lo haría en su luna de miel.

Sintió que el rubor le recorría la piel, haciendo resplandecer sus mejillas, pero eso no se reflejaba en su interior. No pudo evitar mirar a Arthuro; no había duda de que poseía esa cualidad indefinida llamada presencia. Dominaba el arte del mundo sofisticado. Nadie podría reconocer en él al niño miserable del que otros chicos se habían burlado, y al que incluso le habían arrojado piedras. Merlín trató de pensar en ese chico delgado, de cabello claro y ojos tristes. Esta noche, era el hombre el que estaba sentado allí, mirándolo con ojos posesivos.

—Mañana —dijo—, te enseñaré Albión. Los venecianos dejaron sus huellas en todas estas islas, eran cruzados y piratas, comerciantes e invasores. Se puede decir que dejaron más que sus huellas durante casi trescientos años. En todos nosotros hay rastros de razas olvidadas, si te pones a pensar en eso, un momento.

Durante la cena, Arthuro habló sin cesar y Merlín lo escuchaba con interés. Se dio cuenta de que era un hombre que había leído mucho, alimentando su astuta mente con sabiduría. Conocía la historia de la antigua religión y todos los rincones donde hubo luchas y batallas qué no llegaron a estar en libros pero hicieron historia. Conocía todo acerca de El catedral adonde, a veces, fue a escuchar la misa de la tarde, lo que también Merlín había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

El vino servido en la cena tenía un color rojo oscuro. Su efecto hizo que Merlín se sintiera más relajado. Reconocía que Arthuro lograba capturar su imaginación, aunque no podía comprender el motivo. Cuando terminaron el postre, un delicioso helado de café, servido con nueces tostadas, fueron a tomar el café al salón dorado y blanco que Merlín no pudo dejar de admirar. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra con delicadas flores y en el techo, había candiles de cristal en forma de flores y frágiles ramas. Los muebles eran de madera dorada, en tono claro, los sillones tapizados con terciopelo marrón y ricas cortinas de color marfil, revestían las ventanas por las cuales penetraba un aroma muy familiar para Merlín.

Respiró profundo y se sintió transportado a su antiguo hogar, donde muchas nicocianas crecían bajo las ventanas del salón, impregnándolo con su aroma cuando las noches eran templadas y las ventanas permanecían abiertas.

—No puede ser —murmuró—. ¿Las nicocianas crecen aquí?

—Ahora sí —replicó Arthuro—. Mandé traer algunas del jardín donde vivías con tus padres y las plantamos aquí, en estas fértiles tierras , detrás de esos árboles cercanos a las ventanas, para que el sol no quemara las raíces. Parece que resultó, ¿no?

Merlin lo miró asombrado.

— ¡Es sorprendente!

— ¿Sorprendente? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Me crees tan duro y con tan poca imaginación?

—Pues das esa impresión —se sentó casi de espaldas a él. Su nariz aspiraba ese aroma que le recordaba su hogar, su perfil, se proyectaba en el respaldo alado del sillón.

— ¿También doy esa impresión esta noche? —preguntó. Tenía las largas piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra de lana gruesa, con diseño de flores de distintos colores y formas; era una obra maestra del sutil arte oriental.

Merlín rehusó mirarle aunque podía sentir los ojos de Arthuro demandando su atención.

—Es parte de tu personalidad... no serías Arthuro Pendragón si permitieras que tu corazón dominara tu cabeza.

—Así que, por fin admites que tengo corazón.

— ¿No lo tenemos todos? —hizo un esfuerzo por dar un tono frío y desapasionado a su voz; quería conservar la apariencia de hielo que siempre había mantenido alejadas a las "amigas" de su hermano, esas jóvenes alocadas que iban a la casa de sus padres, sin dejar muestra de tener un corazón. Prefería montar en su caballo favorito y cabalgar solo por el campo. No, esas jóvenes no lo inquietaban... a diferencia del Ingles alto y rubio que lo había convertido en su propiedad, en esa iglesia dorada, donde humeaba el incienso y las llamas de las velas resplandecían en los iconos de plata.

El exótico ritual de su matrimonio, todavía estaba adherido a sus sentidos; ni siquiera el aroma de las flores de nicociana lo había podido disipar... esas flores que echaron raíces en esta isla, donde él se sentía aislado, a pesar de las personas que trabajaban en la propiedad.

Para ellos, su hermosa palidez era extraña y ajena... El era un hielo que debía derretirse en los brazos de aquel rubio de piel ardiente, qué era su jefe.

De pronto Merlín se dio cuenta de que Arthuro había cruzado la habitación y estaba de pie detrás de su silla. Tenía la agilidad silenciosa y casi invisible de los felinos; probablemente la adquirió en su niñez, cuando corría por los montes y se acurrucaba junto a las cabras para compartir su calor, bajo las estrellas.

Se puso tenso cuando Arthuro acariciaba su cuello y tocó, luego, la fina cadena de oro con los dedos.

—Me alegro de que lo lleves puesto esta noche —se inclinó sobre Merlin y su aliento hizo flotar su cabello —. Me recuerdan tu brillo, esa mañana, en la iglesia, ¿te sientes como un joven casado, amado mio?

El pulso en su cuello latió con rapidez bajo la presión de sus manos... la presión posesiva de un marido.

— No hagas eso —sin poder controlar su pánico, Merlín se puso de pie de un salto y apartándose de él, como si fuera un animal el que lo amenazara. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas, llenas de esa sombra amenazante que proyectaba Arthuro.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no me acerque a ti? —habló con un tono de decepción y permaneció allí, callado, desilusionado, con la mirada fija en un rostro tan claro como la cadena que rodeaban su cuello—. Vamos, Merlín, ¿no te parece que es pedir demasiado a un recién casado?

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti —no quería suplicar, ni humillarse, así que hizo lo único que podía y eso era huir, cruzando las puertas que permanecían abiertas para dejar entrar la brisa de la noche, bañada de luna y el fuerte aroma de las flores de nicociana. Atravesó de prisa la terraza de piedra, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar al bajar los escalones que conducían al jardín. No tenía posibilidad de escapar, pero, por lo menos, le podía demostrar que no quería estar cerca de él. Si tenía algo de orgullo, entonces tal vez no lo forzaría a aceptar su presencia.

Sin conocer el jardín, no sabía adónde se dirigía y de pronto se encontró en una especie de patio, donde las pálidas sombras de estatuas rotas se dibujaban entre los árboles. Parecía como si estuviera en un jardín poblado de fantasmas y en otras circunstancias, tal vez habría estado fascinado.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la estatua de un hombre, casi sin rostro, y eso permitió que Arthuro lo alcanzara; lanzó un grito ahogado cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros y lo hizo girar para enfrentarlo. Los rayos de luna iluminaban su cabello, pero hacían palidecer aún más su piel; allí permaneció atrapado en sus manos, esperando que ejerciera sus derechos conyugales en ese sitio, entre las frías figuras de piedra.

Sus dedos lo apretaron como si leyera el temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Me odias tanto? —preguntó—. Soy demasiado orgulloso y no tengo la intención de pasar mi noche de bodas en una cama solitaria. Cuando un hombre se casa, sus noches de soledad se terminan y aquí, a la luz de la luna, tus ojos son un libro que yo leo y tus labios un pozo de agua del cual quiero beber. Ven, amor, ven a mis brazos y seamos una sola persona. Olvídate de todo y sólo sé mío.

Olvidar... No podía hacerlo, eran hombres, por todos los Dioses. Además,¿cómo podría olvidar algún día que lo había comprado, que era su dueño, que era parte de sus posesiones, igual que esta isla y Camelot, cobijado entre sus muros de piedra en una campiña hermosa y salvaje?

Un suspiro surgió en su garganta, convirtiéndose en un grito ahogado cuando Arthuro lo tomó en sus brazos, para cruzar el jardín y subir por la escalera; no era un hombre de piedra como esas figuras, sino un ser humano, sensual, tibio y determinado.

Sentía la necesidad de luchar contra él, pero era demasiado fuerte y decidió que la mejor defensa, sería permanecer pasivo. Un hombre tan apasionado querría una pareja que respondiera a sus caricias, no alguien que lo aceptara con indiferencia.

Llegaron a la habitación y allí lo depositó en el suelo. Una rápida mirada mostró a Merlín que las sábanas habían sido desdobladas, las lámparas sobre las mesas de noche iluminaban suavemente la alcoba y su piyama y bata, con bordados árabes, estaban dispuestos sobre el lecho.

Merlín sentía los violentos latidos de su corazón. Advirtió que, por primera vez desde que llegó a la pubertad, no tendría y no volvería a tener intimidad en su dormitorio. Arthuro tenía el derecho de entrar y salir a su antojo. Podía mirarlo desvestirse, si quería hacerlo. Podía entrar al cuarto de baño mientras se bañaba... era la persona con la que tendría más intimidad... era Arthuro, su marido.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose en silencio, totalmente solos después de las emociones del día de su boda. Merlín no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parecían suplicantes y que en el temblor de sus labios, se formaban silenciosas palabras, pidiendo la clemencia que él no iba a concederle. En ese momento, el ingles, conservador se había esfumado y era un verdadero semental Italiano, de la cabeza a los pies, para quien un esposo como Merlin era carne de su carne.

—Sé que te sientes muy tímido frente a mí —Arthuro rompió el silencio con su profunda voz, señaló una puerta que comunicaba con otra habitación—. Te voy a dejar un momento, para que te prepares para ir a la cama. No te duermas, Merlín, porque te despertaré.

Sin moverse observó cómo él se dirigía hacia la puerta arqueada, empotrada en el muro como todas las puertas de esta casa; cuando la abrió, Merlín pudo ver una habitación de paredes blancas, muy sobria, con un sofá bajo cubierto con una manta negra y blanca y con alfombras viejas sobre el suelo de madera. Luego se cerró la puerta, detrás de él; Merlín se quedó solo, las palabras flotaban en el aire que aspiró con desesperación.

Miró a su alrededor, como buscando alguna manera de escapar de él; pero ésta era una casa en una isla, había un inmenso mar, cubierto por la noche, bordada de estrellas, entre Merlin y tierra firme.

No podía hacer nada, sólo aceptar que era un recién casado en su noche de bodas.

Sintió que una gran inquietud recorría su cuerpo. Era una chico que había protegido sus sentimientos, que nunca se permitió esos manoseos y locuras, que daban a otros chicos más seguridad frente a sus parejas, en la primera ocasión.

Sin olvidar que de no ser por Arturo él jamás, hubiera pensado en ser besado por un hombre. Imaginarse algo mas, lo asustaba terriblemente.

Al ritmo de los latidos tempestuosos de su corazón, se preparó para acostarse. La bata de noche, con bordados árabes, tenía un sinfín de botones por la parte frontal.

La piyama consistía en un pantaloncillo corto y una camisa de seda blanca.

Merlín los sujetó, deliberadamente, con dedos temblorosos; uno por uno, hasta que se sintió encerrado en el conjunto. Luego fue al espejo y se observó... un pobre chico esbelto envuelto en ropa fina, la luz de las lamparitas del tocador brilló sobre su pelo, convirtiendo sus ojos en estanques de zafiros.

Que suceda lo que debe suceder, pensó, manteniendo su cuerpo muy quieto y erguido. Arthuro volvió a la habitación... una figura alta, envuelta en ropa de color negro, la bata entreabierta que dejaba ver su fuerte pecho, cubierto con vello rizado y rubio.

Al acercarse, sus ojos miraban la cara de Merlín. Indiscutiblemente, tenía una gracia felina. Merlín sabía que él no percibía ni su miedo ni su inseguridad, que no sabía nada de su ignorancia en cuanto a las delicias de la sensualidad.

Bajo la luz de las lámparas, Merlin tenía una pureza casi hechizante, su piel y cabello poseían destellos de magia a su alrededor y, a través de los ojos de su esposo, la mirada en los ojos de Merlin era la de una novicia a punto de enfrentar los misterios más ocultos de la vida.

— ¡Qué hermoso eres!

Durante un momento de sorpresa, Merlin creyó oír una nota de ternura en su voz... pero pronto se disipó cuando comenzó a desabotonar la bata con manos firmes y precisas, empezando por arriba; su mirada estaba fija en la de Merlin, mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente hacia abajo hasta que llegó al sitio donde su corazón latía apresuradamente.

—Estas prendas te sientan muy bien —murmuró—, pero quiero admirar tu blanca piel. Quiero tocarte, Merlín. Quiero tu suave sedosidad en mis brazos, derretirte en su calor, mi niño, aunque me odies por la mañana, aunque me veas como un degenerado y no como un amante.

Cuando llegó al nivel de sus caderas, lo derribó sobre la cama, inmovilizándolo con una pierna mientras que, con rapidez, acabó de desabotonar la bata por completo.

Se quedó tendido allí, envuelto en el delicado piyama y de pronto, Arthuro se inclinó sobre él y atrapó con sus labios la tibia y sedosa piel de su cuello

— ¿Me vas a obligar a tomarte? —preguntó agitado—. ¿Es así como quieres pasar nuestra noche de bodas?

Lo miró a los ojos, que eran tan penetrantes en el rostro tostado por el sol. Sintió sus manos resbalando sobre la tersura sedosa de su cuerpo, por debajo de la envoltura de tela que era su única defensa.

Con una especie de desesperación trató de no sentir nada. Volvió la cara a un lado, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior cuando sintió que le quitaba la camisa y después él se despojó de su bata dejándola a un costado. Merlin percibió el calor de su piel tibia sobre la de él, sus labios acariciando las partes sensibles de sus pezones. Le dolía la garganta y desesperado, ahogó un gemido de placer que quería escapar.

Merlín no se imaginaba que su propio cuerpo pudiera traicionarlo de esta manera, haciéndolo desear las manos y la boca tibia y sensual que lo acariciaban. Sentía su cuerpo arder. La mano de Arthuro rozaba, ligeramente la suave curva de su vientre y la yema de un dedo tocaba el ombligo, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Quería odiar lo que le hacía y despreciarse por sentir la dulce y agobiante necesidad de abandonarse al cuerpo y a la voluntad de Arthuro.

Sus ojos felinos lo contemplaron con ardor. No había apagado las lámparas, así que Merlin pudo ver la pasión y el placer en su cara, mientras lo acariciaba hasta hacer que cada fibra de su ser se encendiera con la llama del deseo. Él creía… esperaba que, al permanecer pasivo en sus brazos podría aparecer indiferente a su posesión, pero Arthuro conocía muy bien su sensibilidad y lo obligaba a cruzar el límite entre el control y el desenfreno.

Lo mantuvo cautivo... cautivo de sus ojos y sus manos, durante un momento largo y sensual y después posó su boca tibia sobre la suya ahogando así un gemido involuntario que nacía en lo más profundo de la garganta de Merlín, reaccionando al toque lascivo de las manos expertas de su esposo, qué se adentran en sus pantaloncillos, acariciándole tortuosamente, para luego quitárselos.

–No –gritó Merlín mientras intentaba soltarse, pero Arthuro, sonrió cómplice empujándolo contra el colchón, cuando Colin intento erguirse y escapar…

Arthuro le mostró el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de su bata, era rojo y casi idéntico al que merlín usaba el día que se conocieron. El corazón de merlín se tambaleo en su interior, a la vez que era sujetado, colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza. –Resístete –rugió él–. Vamos. ¡Resístete! Así resultará más placentero someterte o, relájate; deja esta lucha inútil y demuéstrame cuanto te gustan mis caricias.

–Por favor.– Arthuro solo necesito una de sus mano para sujetar el pañuelo qué mantenía las muñecas de merlín unidas una sobre la otra.

Su mano libre…, se ubico en su cuello y descendió con la yema de sus dedos, tomando un camino sensual sobre la piel de su amante. Merlin se arqueo, cuando los dedos de Arturo acariciaron su vientre dibujando formas imaginarias hasta llegar a su cadera, desviándose hasta ubicarse entre sus muslos, para luego subir, quitándole el aire en el proceso.

Arthuro siguió explorándole con deleite y una vez que sintió que Merlín, ya no intentaría huir. Invito a su otra mano a la expedición.

Entonces Arthur lo toco ahí, en su sitio mas privado. donde había estado yendo en círculos como un depredador. La palma de la mano se ahueco con audacia sujetándole del miembro sensible y luego sus dedos comenzaron a tejer su magia. sabia bien donde acariciar y frotar y cuanta presión ejercer. Merlin se ruborizo y cerro sus manos sujetando las sabanas debajo de ellas .

Volvió a ahogar un gemido, excitado por completo, dado el perfecto trabajo que la boca de esposo realizaba al adentrar su miembro, en su boca, acariciándolo eróticamente con sus dientes.

Arthuro sonrío al escucharlo Maldecir entre susurros, ante el toque de la larga y atrevida legua de su esposo, saboreando el largo de su pene hasta la punta; como si, le estuviese dando una nueva y mejorada forma.

Cuando Arturo dejo momentáneamente su tarea, busco su boca con desesperación y merlín sintió su propio sabor através de los labios de su amante.

Luego de susurrar estas palabras en su oído. — eso es…, disfrútalo, disfrútalo, amor mío. — mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con tenacidad.

Excitado por las nuevas sensaciones, se dejo hacer a voluntad.

Arthuro lo desato y tomo una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hasta su miembro erecto. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fuera al sentir el contacto de sus pieles.

En cambio, Merlín se exalto al sentir como su mano tocaba el miembro duro de piel sedosa y caliente de su esposo.

Se sobresalto e intento soltarlo. Arthuro volvió a tomarlo con delicadeza y, manteniendo su mano, sobre la de merlín, siguió un movimiento ascendente y descendente; una y otra vez, Merlin absorbió mil emociones, erizándole la piel mientras qué Arthuro saboreo cada roce de su amado.

A pesar de no mirarlo, merlín era conciente del abultado miembro de su esposo. Arthuro era grande y para nada pequeño, en todos los sentidos. Merlin temía sufrir un infarto ante tal revelación.

Cuando Arturo sintió que ya no soportaría más.-tócate para mi- le ordeno. Merlin no era muy conciente de lo que sucedía apesar de ser parte de aquel fogoso acto.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad, soltó el agarre que su esposo tenia sobre su miembro, y tomo la mano de Merlin y la poso sobre su propio erección. Merlin estaba sorprendido de lo excitado que se había puesto. Hasta podía sentir el dolor mezclado con el placer al tocarse.

Arthuro lo giro, suavemente, sobre la cama prohibiéndole dejar de tocarse y enterró su nariz entre medio de las pálidas nalgas de Merlín. Colin estaba perdido en el placer que experimentaba y solo se asusto, cuando Arturo paso su lengua acariciando su entrada.

Se sonrojo e intento alejarse, pero Arthuro lo sujeto de las caderas y lo mantuvo en la posición mas cómoda para ambos. Arthuro disfruto cada gemido de su amante sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad al ver que no le era del todo desagradable para su pareja.

Merlin tuvo una segunda y ultima revelación increíble: "Nunca volveré a ser yo mismo... Arthuro se ha apoderado de mí". pensó, mientras la lengua de su esposo se colaba dentro de los pliegues de su ano.

Él éxtasis que exhalaba cada uno de los poros de sus cuerpos, parecía no acabar, hasta qué su esposo volvió a girarlo y tras besarlo con desesperación. Elevo sus caderas y busco con sus dedos, la entrada, metiendo uno, dos y por ultimo tres dedos. Dejando a un Merlin bastante sensible debajo de su cuerpo.

Entonces…

Él lo invadía... lo lastimaba. Trató de apartarlo lejos de sí.

—Quieto, no hagas eso —suspiró, agitado y atrapándolo en la tibia fuerza de sus manos, logró de Merlin el abandono completo que había buscado desde el principio del acto de amor.

Permaneció tendido entre sus brazos, sintiendo su increíble fuerza viril. Las envestidas iban subiendo en fuerza y velocidad a medida que su cuerpo se iba adaptando al tamaño de su esposo. Sus lagrimas habían sido absorbidas por los labios cariñosos mientras, sus oídos escuchaban palabras en Italiano y en inglés, sus cuerpo se arquearon buscando los músculos de él y los dedos se hundieron, enredándose entre sus cabellos rubios. No había nada más en el mundo excepto la unión tumultuosa y ardiente de sus cuerpos.

Arthuro no se durmió hasta el amanecer, que se asomó suave y fresco a través de las ventanas. Un fuerte brazo y una larga pierna se cruzaban sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño que abrazaba.

Merlín yacía, lánguido, escuchando la respiración de Arthuro, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos que hacía en su sueño. Se atrevió a tocar su piel tibia, tenía curiosidad por aquel cuerpo bronceado y atlético que lo había sometido y, al final llevado a la cima del placer y la excitación. Un placer más grande que el dolor inicial de la posesión. Su cuerpo joven y flexible fue despertado por él de tal manera, que un extraño y agradable calor se encendió en el centro de su ser, a pesar de que había permanecido virgen, de muchas formas, hasta ese momento.

Su mente aún había estado vacía de las imágenes de hombres con mujeres y, sólo fugazmente había pensado en cómo la gente podía lograr ese abandono en el amor que compartían. Le parecía más bien, una manera poco digna de expresar afecto y llegó a la conclusión de que las mujeres se sometían, con pasividad, a los deseos de sus maridos, sin compartir la sensualidad que no toma en consideración ni la dignidad ni el pudor, sino una salvaje grandeza... como el mar tempestuoso... como una tormenta… como algo muy primitivo e indómito.

Merlín sabía que Arthuro lo había disfrutado desde lo más profundo de su naturaleza y, al hacerlo, de un inocente joven, lo había convertido en alguien completamente suyo. Con cuidado, deslizó sus dedos de su pecho sintiendo latir su corazón bajo el sensual vello rubio. Un estremecimiento de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un extraño vacío en su vientre. Arthuro era dueño de si mismo y, durante toda la noche, lo había sido de Merlin. Durmiendo parecía muy distante aunque sus tibios cuerpos se tocaban, los párpados cerrados escondían el fuego que se había encendido y ardió en sus ojos. Arthuro le enseñó esa noche, que las pasiones del cuerpo no eran nada de lo que debía estar avergonzado y, al final, sin vergüenza ni inhibiciones, ni el triste recuerdo del motivo de su matrimonio, habían impedido que Merlín se entregara a él sin reservas.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de dormirse, con el fuerte brazo que lo rodeaba, atándolo a él. Ahora era la propiedad de Arthuro Pendragón y, lo que le pertenecía, él lo tornaba y lo conservaba, con la tenacidad de un hombre acostumbrado a usar el ingenio y los músculos para construir su vida sobre las rocas de pasada pobreza.

Merlín, el del cabello castaño, casi oscuro, con una boca casi femenina pero temeraria y un cuerpo desprovistos de grandes músculos, pertenecía al único hombre en el mundo al que trató de evitar y él lo atraía hacia si, como si el sueño fuera algo peligroso... como si, mientras durmiera Merlín pudiera escapar de su posesión.


End file.
